Alternatywa 5: Arrancar Saga
by sissel snape
Summary: Specjalny Skład Hitsugayi wyrusza na Ziemię, by bronić bezbronnych mieszkańców Karakury przed atakami Aizena. Trwają przygotowania do wojny zimowej. W końcu musi dojść do ostatecznego starcia. W międzyczasie, kwitnie uczucie między Shirou i Rei...
1. Specjalny Skład Hitsugayi  wymarsz

Przed nami piąta część Alternatywy. Tym razem czekają nas Arrancarzy i Espada, nie obejdzie się bez zdrady i zmiany kategorii na M. Głównie ze względu na język, co nie znaczy, że wyłącznie. Miłego zagłębiania się w walkę przeciwko Aizenowi ;)

Rozdział 1

Specjalny Skład Hitsugayi – wymarsz

Srebrnowłosy Hitsugaya Toushirou pędził ulicami Seireitei w stronę kwatery głównej pierwszego składu. Chwilę wcześniej dowiedział się, że miasto szczególnie bliskie Społeczeństwu Dusz było atakowane przez Espada. Bez wahania wpadł do sali obrad, nie przejmując się pogwałceniem protokołu i przemknął obok zaskoczonego Sasakibe, zastępcy generała Yamamoto Genryuusai. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed wejściem do prywatnego gabinetu zwierzchnika Gotei 13. Zapukał i natychmiast usłyszał słowa mężczyzny:

- Wejdź, kapitanie Hitsugaya.

Chłopak, zdziwiony tym, że przełożony wiedział, iż to właśnie on czekał na zaproszenie, odsunął drzwi i zobaczył stojącego przed starcem wice-kapitana szóstego składu.

- Abarai… – wyjąkał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Przez moment miał dziurę w pamięci, zupełnie stracił rezon.

- Porucznik Abarai poprosił o zebranie drużyny, która wyruszyłaby do Karakury – słowa Yamamoto natychmiast go otrzeźwiły. – Czy przyszedłeś tu w tej samej sprawie, kapitanie Hitsugaya?

- Tak – odparł młodzieniec, przyglądając się z ciekawością Renjiemu. – Przybyłem w tej samej sprawie. Chcę poprowadzić taką drużynę.

- Czy zebrałeś już jej członków?

- Matsumoto jest w trakcie – wyjaśnił. W ciszy, która zapadła, zrozumiał, że powinien przedstawić jej skład. – Oprócz Matsumoto i Rei chciałbym zabrać porucznika Abaraia, Kuchiki Rukię oraz oficerów Madarame i Ayasegawę.

Czerwonowłosy pokiwał z satysfakcją głową. Sam kilkanaście minut wcześniej zgłosił identyczną drużynę. Pamiętał, że w momentach kluczowych dla Społeczeństwa Dusz, to właśnie Hitsugaya Toushirou wraz z dwiema partnerkami próbował pomagać Kurosakiemu i Rukii. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dyskretnie i spostrzegł, że młoda Eiki Rei nie przyszła razem ze swoim dowódcą. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Jeśli mogę zapytać, kapitanie Hitsugaya – zaczął, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się przed zadaniem pytania. – Gdzie zgubiłeś Rei-san?

Oczy najmłodszego kapitana w Gotei 13 rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, gdy dotarł do niego bezczelny i zdecydowanie zbyt bezpośredni jak na japońską tradycję wydźwięk tego pytania, ale nie uchylił się od odpowiedzi. Powinien był wcześniej wspomnieć, po co wysłał dziewczynę.

- Oficer Eiki jest w departamencie technologicznym, załatwia z porucznik Kurotsuchi sprawę o ogromnym znaczeniu dla powodzenia naszej misji – powiedział chłodno, ale nie sposób było nie zauważyć złośliwie radosnych iskierek w jego szmaragdowych oczach. – Uważam, że możemy potrzebować zwolnienia blokad reiatsu. Widziałem raporty dwunastej dywizji i wykresy przedstawiające energię duchową Arrancarów i Espada. Jeśli dojdzie do walki na pełną skalę, nie poradzimy sobie, mając do dyspozycji tylko dwadzieścia procent mocy.

Starzec pokiwał głową, badawczo wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w wyprostowanego i naprężonego jak struna chłopaka. Jego wygląd był bardzo mylący. Hitsugaya Toushirou kilkadziesiąt lat żył w Rukongai, gdzie zyskał doświadczenie życiowe, zaś dzięki Matsumoto trafił do Seireitei, gdzie szybko ukończył Akademię Shinigami i dotarł do najwyższej rangi w oddziałach Gotei 13. Chociaż przylgnęło do niego określenie młodzieniec, dowódca dziesiątej dywizji nie był wcale młody. Jego zdolności analityczne były powszechnie znane i cenione w szeregach Shinigami. Generał zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli ktoś mógł przezornie pomyśleć o kwestii blokady mocy w świecie żywych, był to tylko Hitsugaya.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, masz pozwolenie na zejście na Ziemię – zwierzchnik oddziałów oficjalnie udzielił swojej zgody. – Na czas waszego pobytu w świecie żywych, utworzony zostanie Specjalny Skład Hitsugayi. Jego misją będzie czuwanie nad bezpieczeństwem miasta Karakura, które z nieznanych przyczyn atakowane jest przez armię zdrajcy Społeczeństwa Dusz, Aizena Sousuke.

- Tak jest – odpowiedzieli równocześnie dwaj oficerowie, kłaniając się.

Obaj skierowali się do wyjścia i po chwili zostawili za sobą kwaterę główną pierwszej dywizji. Shirou westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Renjiego.

- Zjaw się o świcie przy południowej bramie Senkai – powiedział cicho, starając się dostrzec w ciemnościach zarysy budynków. – Przyprowadź ze sobą Kuchiki. I poinformuj jej brata o tej misji.

- Tak jest, kapitanie – mężczyzna zasalutował, nie dopytując się, dlaczego mieli skorzystać z rzadko używanego południowego przejścia, zamiast zwyczajowej wschodniej bramy.

Usłyszawszy zgodę, srebrnowłosy pomknął w tempie shuunpo do swojego własnego gabinetu, by zaczekać na przyjaciółkę i może, choć przez chwilę, się zdrzemnąć.

w~w~w~w~w

Długowłosa brunetka, pełniąca w swoim składzie obowiązki dziewiątej oficer, udała się w przeciwnym kierunku niż jej przełożony. Otrzymała zadanie i chociaż zazwyczaj nie wypełniała ich tak gorliwie, tym razem powaga, z jaką został wydany rozkaz sprawiła, że wykonała go bez żadnego sprzeciwu. Chciała jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Nemu, wobec czego zdecydowała się na shuunpo. Z jednej strony była zadowolona, że w końcu można się zająć Aizenem i jego wspólnikami, ale z drugiej mogli poczekać kilka minut. Chciała w końcu mieć za sobą rozmowę z Shirou. Spokoju nie dawały jej słowa, które usłyszała chwilę wcześniej: _Kurosaki powiedział, że świata poza mną nie widzisz. Czy naprawdę myślałaś, że ja nic nie zauważę, skoro __on__ widział?_ Chłopak miał absolutną rację, a ona tylko się łudziła, że jest w stanie ukryć swoje uczucia. Potrząsnęła głową, starając się skupić na zadaniu i zatrzymała gwałtownie przed biurem departamentu technologicznego. Na moment zastygła. Nie lubiła Urahary, ale musiała przyznać, że wpadł na genialny pomysł, zakładając taką organizację wewnątrz Gotei 13, ale czyniąc ją jednocześnie niezależną od władz. Westchnęła, wchodząc do budynku, bo wiedziała, że zostanie zatrzymana przez strażników.

- Podaj swoje dane i problem, z jakim przybywasz.

Rei słyszała te słowa nie po raz pierwszy, ale za każdym razem robiły na niej takie samo wrażenie: miała ochotę zwinąć się na podłodze ze śmiechu. Stłumiła rozbawienie i zwróciła do mężczyzny:

- Dziewiąta oficer z dziesiątego składu, Eiki Rei. Muszę się zobaczyć z porucznik Kurotsuchi.

- Porucznik Kurotsuchi obecnie jest nieosiągalna – odpowiedział, zapominając, z kim miał do czynienia. Jego pomyłka szybko wyszła na jaw.

Szafirowe oczy Eiki pociemniały z gniewu. Potrząsnęła prawie niezauważalnie rękoma i z rękawów jej hakamy wypadły błyszczące we wpadającym przez okno świetle księżyca sztylety, jej dodatkowa broń. Kolejne kilka chwil zabrało jej podejście do osłupiałego mężczyzny i przystawienie jednego z nich do jego szyi, zaś drugiego do krocza. Zmierzyła go groźnie od stóp do głów, wyzywająco patrząc w przestraszone oczy strażnika, któremu zaczynały drżeć kolana.

- Powiadomisz Kurotsuchi Nemu, że czekam na nią ze sprawą nie cierpiącą zwłoki – wyszeptała, nie mrugając.

- Tak jest, Eiki-sama – przerażony, natychmiast skontaktował się z kobietą i nie spuszczał wzroku z brunetki, która w międzyczasie schowała sztylety w specjalnych opaskach przypiętych do jej przedramion.

Nemu, najbliższa przyjaciółka Rei, wyszła do recepcji po niecałych dziesięciu minutach, podczas których dziewczyna złośliwie wpatrywała się w tchórzliwego strażnika. Kobieta ogarnęła spojrzeniem sytuację i dłonią zachęciła Eiki do pójścia za nią. W jej gabinecie, przylegającym do biura Mayuriego, poprosiła gościa, aby ta zajęła miejsce przy małym stoliku.

- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, coś się stało? – zapytała, siadając naprzeciw przyjaciółki.

- Skoro przysłał mnie Shirou, a ja wykonałam jego rozkaz, musiało coś się stać – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, lekko się uśmiechając. – Potrzebujemy zwolnienia blokady reiatsu.

- Słucham?

- Chyba powinnam wytłumaczyć całą sprawę, prawda? – Rei, jak zwykle, najpierw wyłożyła wszystkie karty na stół, po czym przystąpiła do wyjaśnień. – W odpowiedzi na wasz raport o Espada atakujących Karakurę, Toushirou wybrał się do generała, aby otrzymać zgodę na wypad na Ziemię. Stwierdził, że jest to winny Ichigo, który niedawno go wsparł w jego własnej krucjacie. Nemu… Mamy w planach walkę z Espada. Nie uda nam się, mając pięciokrotnie zredukowane reiatsu.

- Nam? Dla kogo mamy przygotować zwolnienie blokady?

- Toushirou, ja, porucznicy Matsumoto i Abarai, oficerowie Madarame, Ayasegawa i Kuchiki – wyliczyła jednym tchem. – Zrobisz to dla nas?

- Muszę uzyskać zgodę ojca, ale sądzę, że to jest możliwe – odpowiedziała, w myślach analizując wszystkie za i przeciw. – Nie możemy was puścić ze zwolnionymi blokadami, ale postaramy się skrócić czas reakcji Seireitei. Wystarczy, że skontaktujesz się ze mną w trakcie walki, Rei. Wtedy zwolnimy blokady reiatsu.

- Dziękuję, Nemu – brunetka westchnęła z ulgą i podniosła się z miejsca.

Była przy drzwiach, gdy Kurotsuchi zawołała ją.

- Mam do ciebie prośbę, Rei – uśmiechała się, ale jej oczy były poważne. – Jeśli możesz, następnym razem po prostu powiedz, że to ważna sprawa. Nie musisz grozić naszym strażnikom.

- Jak chcesz – wzruszyła ramionami i spokojnie opuściła gabinet.

Przechodząc przez recepcję, nie omieszkała rzucić tchórzliwemu strażnikowi morderczego spojrzenia. Wyszła na dwór i skierowała do kwatery głównej dziesiątego składu. Miała nadzieję, że Shirou właśnie tam wróci po rozmowie z generałem.

Nie przeliczyła się. Tylko w oknach jego gabinetu paliło się światło. Wślizgnęła się do pomieszczenia bezgłośnie i na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz troski. Toushirou spał na kanapie, jego jasne włosy rozsypały się na twardej poduszce, którą znalazł w szafce. Hyorinmaru leżał na podłodze, tuż obok mebla. Rei uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła, żeby przynieść koc, którego przełożony zapomniał wziąć. Okryła go i została obdarzona zaspanym, nieprzytomnym uśmiechem wdzięczności. Chłopak natychmiast zwinął się w kłębek. Eiki zgasiła lampkę stojącą na jego biurku i wyszła równie cicho, jak weszła.

Toushirou otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się. Po chwili naprawdę zasnął.

w~w~w~w~w

Świt zaznaczył delikatnym różem horyzont, gdy siedmioro Shinigami spotkało się przed niewielkim kompleksem na południu Seireitei, gdzie stała najbardziej izolowana i odosobniona brama Senkai. Hitsugaya, mrużąc oczy, przyglądał się każdemu z obecnych osobno, upewniając się, czy dobrze zrobił, pakując się w kłopoty związane z dowodzeniem tak zróżnicowaną grupą. Dwoje zabijaków z jedenastego składu, zastępca i siostra lidera klanu Kuchiki, swobodna Matsumoto i gwałtowna Rei. Chłopak westchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że sam będzie musiał zrównoważyć ich temperament swoją logiką.

- Zapewne zastanawiacie się, dlaczego korzystamy z południowej bramy – zaczął odprawę, kątem oka rejestrując, że Eiki stanęła po jego prawej stronie. Uśmiechnął się ledwo dostrzegalnie, wiedząc, że ona też będzie miała coś do powiedzenia. Widząc nerwowe potaknięcia głowami, kontynuował. – Założyłem, że Karakura jest pod obserwacją Aizena, który już wcześniej sugerował bliższe przyjrzenie się ludziom Kurosakiego. Wobec tego nie mam zamiaru pojawiać się nieprzygotowany nad rzeką, będąc prawdopodobnym celem ataku Arrancar lub Espada. Nie chcę również niepotrzebnie narażać drużyny. Dlatego pojawimy się w pewnym oddaleniu od miasta i natychmiast udamy do sklepu Urahary, gdzie się przegrupujemy i zajmiemy naszymi zadaniami.

Kończąc, cofnął się, oddając głos swojej dziewiątej oficer. Brunetka omiotła poważnym spojrzeniem pozostałych, odnotowując w pamięci, że tylko młoda Kuchiki była od niej niższa stopniem.

- Wiemy, że Karakura została zaatakowana przez dwóch bardzo silnych Arrancarów, będących najprawdopodobniej oficerami Aizena – zaczęła od tego, co dla wszystkich było dość oczywiste. – Jak przedstawiłam to w raporcie, noszą oni miano Espada. Ich reiatsu jest niezwykle wysokie i należy się spodziewać ciężkiej walki, jeśli dojdzie do starcia. Wobec tego, odwiedziłam porucznik Kurotsuchi i poprosiłam o zwolnienie blokad reiatsu

Wśród zgromadzonych wybuchły szepty. Wszyscy posyłali sobie zdziwione spojrzenia. Zwolnienie blokad było zakazane najwyższym prawem i dopuszczalne wyłącznie w ostateczności. W tym momencie dotarło do nich niebezpieczeństwo, na jakie się narażali, wyruszając razem z Hitsugayą. Tymczasem srebrnowłosy spojrzał na grupę morderczym wzrokiem i wszystkie głosy ucichły. Eiki odetchnęła z wdzięcznością i mówiła dalej:

- Nemu zgodziła się pod pewnymi warunkami. Przechodząc przez bramę Senkai, pieczęcie zostaną na nas nałożone i ich moc będzie obowiązywała do momentu, kiedy skontaktuję się z nią podczas walki. Wtedy limity zostaną zwolnione i będziemy mogli wykorzystać sto procent naszej energii.

Dziewczyna ucichła, patrząc pytająco na przełożonego, który skinął krótko głową i zapatrzył się na świecące jasnym blaskiem wrota wiodące do świata żywych. Przywołał czarnego motyla i machając ręką na podwładnych, wszedł w światło. Rei wymieniła spojrzenia z oficerami Zarakiego i podążyła za dowódcą. Jak zwykle, zapomniała, w którym momencie powinna zacząć zwalniać i z impetem wypadła z bramy, prosto w ramiona czekającego Toushirou. Zaczerwieniła się i odsunęła od niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- To chyba nie jest najlepsza pora, Rei – mruknął niskim głosem, nie puszczając jej przez moment i z zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w jej zażenowane spojrzenie. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od odrobiny złośliwości. Jej oczy pociemniały ze złości, gdy zrozumiała, że z niej żartuje i wyrwała się gwałtownie, odchodząc na bok.

Hitsugaya zaklął pod nosem, bo nie chciał jej obrazić ani zdenerwować. Teraz jednak nie mógł do niej podejść, żeby wyjaśnić, że nie chciał być niemiły, bo pozostali członkowie drużyny przybyli ze Społeczeństwa Dusz. Chłopak westchnął, zostawiając tą sprawę na później. Przez chwilę zastanowił się nad kwestią tego, że wszystko odkłada „na później", ale będąc na wojnie, nie sposób było postępować inaczej.

Zlustrował niewielką grupkę, widoczną tylko dla oczu osób wyczulonych na energię duchową. Rudowłosa porucznik poprawiała swoją hakamę, na co przewrócił oczami. _Tyle razy powtarzałem jej, że powinna załatwić sobie strój szyty na miarę_, pomyślał, zirytowany. Madarame rozglądał się uważnie, Abarai i Kuchiki stali pogrążeni w rozmowie, zaś Ayasegawa stał obok wyprężonej jak struna Eiki i starał się ją uspokoić, nie bardzo wiedząc, czemu nagle się wściekła.

Zacisnął zęby i postanowił poświęcić minutę prywatnym celom, nie zważając na późniejsze wypytywania i plotki. Stanowczym krokiem podszedł do brunetki i spojrzeniem nakazał Yumichice odejść.

Rei nie odzywała się, wobec czego on musiał zacząć.

- Nie chciałem, żebyś tak odebrała moje słowa – stwierdził cicho, nie patrząc na nią, ale wpatrując się w odległy punkt, w którym ona utkwiła swój wzrok. – Znasz mnie, Rei, więc powinnaś wiedzieć, że lubię irytować ludzi…

- Nie musisz się mi tłumaczyć, kapitanie – odpowiedziała, a nim wstrząsnęło to, jak go zatytułowała. Zacisnął mocno palce na jej dłoni, prawie je miażdżąc. Zignorował zdziwione westchnienie Matsumoto, nie wychwytując w nim bólu, na który natychmiast uwagę zwróciła Rei. To ją nieco uspokoiło, ale złość na przełożonego pozostała.

- Odejdźcie – warknął. – Natychmiast.

Sekundę później zostali sami. Toushirou obrócił dziewczynę ku sobie i spojrzał jej w oczy. _Rei zawsze jest złośliwa i agresywna_, pomyślał. _Ale potrafi się kontrolować. Teraz już wiem, że gdy chce zranić, wie dokładnie, co powiedzieć, by zabolało najmocniej_.

- Nie mamy dużo czasu – powiedział, zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak bardzo chce się tłumaczyć. Zdarzyło się to pierwszy raz w jego długim życiu. – Dlatego nie dokończymy teraz naszej rozmowy z gabinetu. Wiedz, że nie miałem zamiaru cię denerwować, Rei.

- W ogóle miałeś jakiś cholerny zamiar, czy tylko nie myślałeś? – sarknęła wściekle. Srebrnowłosy uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wracał jej temperament, który tak go zafascynował i nie zwróciła się do niego per kapitanie.

- Żadnego – wzruszył ramionami. – Wykorzystałem okazję, żeby się z tobą podroczyć. Nie sądziłem, że tak zareagujesz.

- To oznacza wyłącznie to, że nie znasz się na kobietach – wywnioskowała, a na jej usta wkradł się drwiący uśmiech. – Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Shirou?

- Zacznij od tego, żeby się na mnie nie wściekać – zaproponował. Widząc, że jej gniew wyparował, spojrzał w kierunku miasta, które również lśniło w blasku wschodzącego słońca. – Może dogonimy pozostałych?

Skinęła głową, patrząc na niego spokojnie. _Wiedział doskonale, co ma zrobić_, pomyślała, patrząc na chłopaka, który po chwili przyspieszył do shuunpo. Nadal czuła dotyk jego chłodnej dłoni. _Wiedział, jak sprawić, żebym znowu zaczęła myśleć głową, nie sercem. Shirou zna mnie jak nikt inny, nawet Juushirou._ Z tą myślą, pomknęła za swoim przełożonym w stronę jednej z najgorszych dzielnic Karakury.

Zatrzymali się przed małym sklepem, który wyglądał dużo lepiej, niż podczas ich ostatniej wizyty. _Widocznie Tessai zapędził dzieciaki do roboty_, Rei parsknęła śmiechem, wiedząc, że sprzątanie to główne zajęcie Ururu i Jinty. Weszli do budynku i rozejrzeli się niespokojnie. Słysząc dziecięcy krzyk, zdrętwieli:

- Urahara-san! Darmozjad przyprowadził znajomych!

Żyłka na czole Renjiego zaczęła pulsować, gdy spojrzał na jasnoczerwoną czuprynę Jinty. Chłopiec szybko odskoczył i wpadł na wychodzącego z zaplecza blondyna, który uważnie przypatrzył się grupie. Machnął ręką i zaprosił ich do środka. Hitsugaya natychmiast przeszedł przez rozsuwane drzwi i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z częściowo roznegliżowaną Yoruichi, która dochodziła do siebie po ciężkiej walce. Jej lewa ręka i noga były obandażowane. Srebrnowłosy znieruchomiał na moment i lekko się zaczerwienił, widząc mulatkę w samej bieliźnie, ale szybko ruszył dalej, by nie blokować przejścia. Usiadł w pewnej odległości od kobiety i skinął głową na Eiki, by zajęła miejsce między nimi. Ona również zwróciła uwagę na obrażenia Shihouin.

- Jak to się stało? – zapytała, wskazując głową na lewą część jej ciała. Złote oczy rozjarzyły się, gdy wzrok byłej zwierzchniczki sił specjalnych skrzyżował się ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem brunetki.

- Nie doceniliśmy Arrancarów – odpowiedziała spokojnie, opierając brodę o kolano. – Powinnam była walczyć przy użyciu Shunko, ale nie spodziewałam się, że dysponują tak ogromnym reiatsu.

- Walka z nimi jest bardzo trudna – dodał Kisuke. – Dużo trudniejsza, niż oboje przewidzieliśmy. A co was tu sprowadza?

- Rozkazy – westchnął Toushirou, przesuwając dłonią po swoich włosach w geście zmęczenia. – Mamy bronić miasta przed Arrancarami i Espada. Widzę, że nasza pomoc się przyda.

- Mieliśmy zamiar się tutaj przegrupować – dodała Rukia, zaniepokojona faktem, że doświadczona w walce Shihouin Yoruichi, legenda Seireitei, została tak mocno zraniona. – Jeszcze nie wiemy, w jaki sposób nawiązać kontakt z Ichigo. Nie chcemy zwracać na siebie uwagi…

- W takim razie potrzebujecie gigai – na usta blondyna wpłynął pogodny uśmiech. – Najlepszym sposobem skontaktowania się z Kurosaki-kunem jest dostanie się do szkoły.

W miarę, jak Urahara mówił, mina Hitsugayi rzedła, zaś Rei była w coraz lepszym humorze. Od długiego czasu nie widziała młodego Quincy i pomysł udania się do szkoły przypadł jej do gustu.

- Będziesz miał tyle wolnych gigai, Urahara-san? – zapytał czerwonowłosy porucznik, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenia Jincie, który otwarcie się z niego naśmiewał.

- Oczywiście, Abarai-kun – uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy mężczyzny. – Zawsze jestem przygotowany na wizytę Shinigami.

- Jeszcze kwestia organizacyjna – Hitsugaya, chociaż nienawidził nosić sztucznego ciała, wiedział, że rzeczywiście był to jedyny sposób, by spokojnie porozmawiać z Kurosakim. – Korzystanie z gigai będzie wymagało od nas znalezienia sobie miejsca na odpoczynek. Zostawiam tę kwestię każdemu z osobna. A teraz proponuję przygotować się do _pójścia do szkoły_.

Eiki nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Yoruichi i Rangiku natychmiast jej zawtórowały, bo same od dłuższego czasu się powstrzymywały. Po chwili również pozostali zaczęli się uśmiechać. Pół godziny zajęło im przybranie ciał i wyruszenie na spotkanie z zastępczym Shinigami.

Urahara oparł się o framugę drzwi swojego sklepu i patrzył tam, gdzie zniknęli spieszący się przybysze. Yoruichi stanęła obok i wbiła w niego poważny wzrok.

- Nie przewidzieliśmy ich siły, Kisuke – powiedziała zmartwiona. – Nie przewidzieliśmy siły Aizena i Hougyoku.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział przyjaciółce, ale jego spojrzenie nie było tak pogodne, jak kilka minut wcześniej.

Notka od bety: Mam wrażenie, że powinnam wziąć się za pisanie fanfików, w których Kenpachi jest ojcem chrzestnym, a Byakuya przechodzi załamanie nerwowe z powodu rozdwajających się końcówek. Srsly


	2. Efektowne wejście

Przedstawiam kolejny rozdział, zbetowany przez kharcię. Jakoś szybko to poszło tym razem, ale ja nie narzekam. Miłego czytania ^^

Rozdział 2

Efektowne wejście

Rei śmiała się z tego, że w mundurkach otrzymanych od Urahary rzeczywiście wyglądali jak młodzi uczniowie, chociaż wiek każdego z nich zapisywało się już od jakiegoś czasu trzema cyframi. Ona sama miała ponad sto lat, co czyniło ją jedną z najmłodszych uczestniczek misji. Wzrok dziewczyny omiótł pozostałych członków specjalnego składu Hitsugayi i zatrzymał ma Matsumoto. Kisuke nie miał stroju odpowiedniego dla figury rudowłosej porucznik, w związku z czym Rangiku wyglądała prawie tak samo, jak w swojej hakamie.

Dotarli do szkoły dość szybko, bo każdy z nich znał już miasto w większym lub mniejszym stopniu. Na dziedzińcu Rukia natychmiast odłączyła się od grupy, która od razu wzbudziła niezdrowe zainteresowanie uczniów. Niewątpliwie było na co popatrzeć: wysoka, szczodrze obdarzona przez naturę, rudowłosa kobieta, pozbawiony włosów mężczyzna, który przełożył sobie przez ramiona drewnianą katanę, kolejny mężczyzna, wyglądający, jakby miał tego samego stylistę co Miyavi oraz czerwonowłosy kuzyn Kurosakiego, którego tatuaże budziły zachwyt części dziewcząt. Największe zdziwienie wzbudziła jednak para idąca na przedzie pochodu: niska brunetka, której długie włosy powiewały za nią na wietrze i prawie zamiatały ziemię oraz trzymający się obok srebrnowłosy młodzieniec o najzimniejszym spojrzeniu, jakie większość uczniów kiedykolwiek widziała. Dostosowywał się do kroku dziewczyny, gotowy w każdej chwili zasłonić ją przed niebezpieczeństwem. Żadne z nich nie zwracało uwagi na pełne zdumienia szepty i zaskoczone spojrzenia. W milczeniu pokonali drogę między bramą szkoły i wejściem do budynku. Dopiero wtedy wszyscy zaczęli mówić przez siebie:

- To do której sali mieliśmy iść?

- Nie mam pojęcia…

- Nie zabrałaś ze sobą kartki od Urahary?

- Zgubiłam ją…

- Zgubiłaś? Czy z tobą jest coś nie tak?

- Przestańcie się kłócić – zabrzmiał chłodny głos dowódcy. – Możemy namierzyć jego energię duchową.

- Pierwszy raz mam na sobie coś takiego. Nie mogę nawet dobrze panować nad moim reiatsu – poskarżył się głośno Madarame, mówiąc o sztucznym ciele.

- Proszę mu wybaczyć jego nieuprzejmość, kapitanie – Matsumoto uderzyła mężczyznę po głowie.

- Przestań! Nie wiem, jak ty możesz się dobrze czuć w tym czymś! Te mundurki są ohydne!

- To go zdejmij!

- Wtedy nie będę miał do czego przypiąć pasa z kataną… Wszystko przez ciebie! Powiedziałaś, że nie można tu nosić Zanpakutou.

- To nie był mój pomysł – wrzasnęła Rangiku, coraz bardziej zirytowana marudzeniem Ikkaku. – Takie jest prawo.

- Zamknijcie się, do jasnej cholery – warknął wściekły Toushirou, patrząc na skrzywioną Rei, która rozejrzała się wokół i spostrzegła wlepione w nich spojrzenia uczniów. – Mieliście nie zwracać niczyjej uwagi.

- Tak jest.

- Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy na miejscu – stwierdził trochę spokojniejszy. Pociągnął za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Cała szóstka stanęła oko w oko z przestraszonym pomarańczowowłosym chłopcem. Przez moment panowała idealna cisza, gdy Shinigami wpatrywali się w siebie.

- Cześć, Ichigo – powiedział Renji znudzonym głosem. – Co tam u ciebie?

Mina chłopaka momentalnie się zmieniła: zamiast strachu prezentowała zaskoczenie w najczystszej postaci.

- Renji? Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku-san? – wrzasnął, cofając się ostrożnie. Jego oczy lekko się rozszerzyły, gdy dojrzał pozostałą dwójkę. – Rei? Toushirou?

- Dla ciebie „kapitan Hitsugaya" – warknął młodzieniec, zirytowany ponad wszelkie wyobrażenie. Eiki położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Co tu robicie? – Kurosakiemu wydało się bezpieczniejsze nie spoglądać na wściekłego dowódcę dziesiątego składu i trzymać wzrok na poziomie oczu Renjiego.

- Wykonujemy rozkaz – odpowiedziała szybko brunetka.

- Generał stwierdził, że lepiej się przygotujemy do walki z Arrancarami poprzez połączenie sił z grupą zastępczego Shinigami – dodał Abarai, nie patrząc na śmiertelnika.

- Co to są te Arrancar? – zapytał, powodując, że wszyscy nowoprzybyli spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Shirou nigdy nie sądził, że śmiertelnik będzie potrafił dwoma zdaniami wytrącić go z równowagi, ale to się właśnie stało. Postarał się nie odzywać, żeby nie wyrwała mu się żadna złośliwa obelga.

- Co? – Renji również potrzebował chwili, żeby przetrawić pytanie. – Nie wiedziałeś, kim oni są i zacząłeś z nimi walczyć? Popieprzyło cię?

Oczy Ichigo rozszerzyły się momentalnie, gdy przypomniał sobie dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zaatakowali miasto i aby ich odeprzeć, niezbędna była pomoc Yoruichi i Urahary. Jednocześnie odżyło wspomnienie trochę starsze: dwie młode dziewczyny służące Kusace były do tych napastników podobne. I niewykluczone, że słyszał już pojęcie Arrancar…

- Ty idioto – znajomy głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Chłopiec rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie zauważył jego właścicielki. – To oni ostatnio skopali ci tyłek.

Na parapecie pojawiła się drobna dłoń, a po chwili stanęła tam młoda, niska dziewczyna. _Kuchiki jak zwykle ma niezłe wejście_, pomyślała Eiki, krztusząc się po cichu własnym śmiechem.

- Rukia…

- Długo się nie widzieliśmy, prawda, Ichigo? – zapytała z łagodnym uśmiechem.

Wszyscy ignorowali coraz głośniejsze szepty uczniów, którzy zgromadzili się na drugim końcu sali, a teraz obserwowali, jak Kuchiki jednym lekkim skokiem zbliżyła się do ich kolegi z klasy i z całej siły go kopnęła, posyłając w ramiona czerwonowłosego.

- O co ci…? – Ichigo nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, gdy Rukia wymierzyła mu dwa siarczyste policzki. – Do jasnej…

- Dlaczego wyglądasz jakbyś się nad sobą użalał? – wrzasnęła, nachylając się nad nim. Te słowa podziałały na niego jak zimny prysznic.

Hitsugaya ziewnął. Wiedział doskonale, jaki był zamiar młodej podwładnej Ukitake i nie chciał się wtrącać w jej przedstawienie. Nie zdziwił się nawet, widząc, że dziewczyna, korzystając z rękawiczki, oddziela postać Shinigami Kurosakiego od jego ciała, które natychmiast osunęło się w uścisku Renjiego.

- Idziemy – wyciągnęła go przez okno, nie przejmując się tłumem gapiów, który musiał podzielić uwagę między tajemnicze rozmowy toczone przez dziwnych znajomych Ichigo i dziewczynę, która przed chwilą wyskoczyła z okna na drugim piętrze i nigdzie nie było jej widać.

- Zachowała się dokładnie tak, jak to przewidzieliśmy – stwierdziła Rangiku, stając za Renjim, żeby przyjrzeć się bezwładnemu ciału zastępczego Shinigami.

- Tak – westchnął Abarai. – Oni zawsze sprawiają kłopoty…

- Ja się nie dziwię, że Kuchiki się wkurzyła – dodał Ikkaku. – Każdy by tak postąpił, widząc tą żałosną minę chłopaka.

- Serio? – Matsumoto zerknęła wyzywająco na Madarame. – Czasami taki posępny wyraz twarzy jest pociągający.

- Nie jest! – wrzasnął Yumichika, zakrywając dłońmi uszy, gdy usłyszał komentarz z ust porucznik dziesiątej dywizji. Słyszał w życiu wiele herezji, ale jakikolwiek element wyglądu Kurosakiego i słowo „pociągający" w jednym zdaniu tworzyły oksymoron, który był w stanie narodzić się tylko i wyłącznie w umyśle szalonym.

- Nie prosiłam cię o opinię, Yumichika!

- A kogo prosiłaś? Ikkaku?

- Nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego – zastrzegł trzeci oficer Zarakiego.

Tymczasem, słuchając bełkotu swoich podwładnych, Toushirou coraz silniej zaciskał zęby. Był wściekły, na swój, owszem, silny, ale przerażająco niezdyscyplinowany, nieodpowiedzialny, ściągający na siebie zdecydowanie za dużo, jak na jego skromny gust, uwagi oddział.

Rei stała pod ścianą i przyglądała się mu uważnie, szukając oznak zbliżającego się wybuchu. On jednak tylko odetchnął głęboko i lekko odwrócił głowę.

- Zamknijcie się…

Dopiero wtedy jego uszu dobiegł gwar szeptów. Srebrnowłosy spojrzał krzywo na uczniów z klasy Kurosakiego, starając się wyłapać jakieś uwagi.

- … Co się stało z Kurosakim? Po tym, jak ta dziewczyna go uderzyła, jakoś zasłabł…

- … Może zemdlał…

- … A może nie żyje?…

- … To jacyś niebezpieczni ludzie…

- … I farbują włosy…

- Spokojnie, Renji – powiedział Ikkaku, kierując się ku drzwiom. Nie chciał dłużej zostawać w tej sali. – To zwykłe pieprzenie.

- … A on ma tatuaże…

- … A ten drugi nosi miecz…

- … Rudowłosa, brunetka, srebrnowłosy, łysy…

Dwoje wice-kapitanów i trzeci oficer jedenastej dywizji zdrętwieli.

- Teraz ten, który powiedział słowo „łysy" natychmiast ma tu podejść – Madarame, przewrażliwiony na punkcie swoich włosów, a właściwie ich braku, odwrócił się w ułamku sekundy. – Zaraz im pokażę, co to znaczy „łysy".

- Spokojnie, Ikkaku – Abarai odwdzięczył się tymi samymi słowami. – To zwykłe pieprzenie.

- I tak mam zamiar ich poćwiartować – warknął.

- Drewnianym mieczem? – zapytała spod ściany Rei, przysłuchując się wymianie zdań z zainteresowaniem. Domyślała się, że srebrzyste włosy Shirou przyciągną uwagę.

- Niech ktoś się ze mną zamieni, proszę – wymamrotał chłopak, patrząc w szafirowe oczy Eiki, spoglądające na niego ze zrozumieniem. W ciągu tych kilku minut zdążył zapomnieć, że sam prosił o dowodzenie tą misją.

Tymczasem Ikkaku zaczął pastwić się nad chłopcem, na widok którego Rei oderwała się od ściany. Poznała w nim Asano Keigo, przyjaciela Ichigo, który został poważnie ranny podczas walki z Bounto.

- Na co się gapisz, młody? – zapytał z groźną miną Madarame, pochylając się nad przerażonym Asano. – Pilnuj się, bo inaczej przyrządzę cię jak zapiekankę i zjem!

- Uspokój się, Ikkaku – Eiki podeszła i złapała nadgarstek przyjaciela. Tymczasem Matsumoto uderzyła go otwartą dłonią po głowie.

- Właśnie, łysy, słuchaj Rei.

- Co się z tobą dzieje, Matsumoto? – mężczyzna wyrwał nadgarstek z uścisku brunetki i obrócił się do rudowłosej porucznik. – Przez cały czas mnie bijesz po głowie…

- Stul dziób – warknęła, zirytowana podobnie jak jej kapitan. – Jeśli zrobisz jeszcze jedną scenę, zamelduję Yachiru…

Rei roześmiała się na całe gardło. Wiedziała, że cały jedenasty skład drży przed młodziutką porucznik, która bardzo lubiła się bawić, szczególne upodobanie znajdując w przezwiskach i wściekle różowych kokardkach, które, mimo że niewątpliwie fantastycznie wyglądały jako ozdoba rękojeści Zanpakutou, to jednak uwłaczały też godności każdego oficera dywizji Zarakiego. Rangiku doskonale wiedziała, za którą linkę pociągnąć. Wściekłość na twarzy Madarame ustąpiła miejsca przerażeniu.

- Nie! – wrzasnął, ale po chwili się zmitygował. – To znaczy… Proszę o wybaczenie.

- Mogłeś się tak zachowywać od początku – stwierdziła i spojrzała na Toushirou rozmawiającego z Renjim. – Nie marnujcie czasu, idioci! Wychodzimy.

Hitsugaya zmrużył oczy i odwzajemnił spojrzenie swojej zastępczyni.

- Czy jak mówiłaś „idioci", mnie też miałaś na myśli?

Wice-kapitan dziesiątego składu spłoniła się lekko, słysząc wymówkę i podążyła za wychodzącymi Rei i Toushirou. W ostatnim momencie Shinigami zauważyli pędzącego w stronę kobiety Asano, wykrzykującego coś o aniele, który się potłukł spadając z nieba. Rangiku okręciła się wokół własnej osi, wyrzucając dłoń w powietrze i uderzyła biegnącego chłopca w twarz.

- Z nim wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Madarame, patrząc nerwowo na nieprzytomnego i odchodzącą Matsumoto.

- Spokojnie – zaćwierkała, w podskokach zbliżając się do uśmiechniętych przyjaciół z dziesiątej dywizji. – Idziemy, idziemy!

- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał zrezygnowany Yumichika, gdy już opuścili szkolne tereny. Natychmiast wszyscy przystanęli, nie wiedząc, gdzie powinni się teraz skierować.

- Chodźmy do domu Kurosakiego – zaproponowała Rei, trzymająca się w pobliżu Toushirou. Pozostali spojrzeli na nią pytająco. – Kuchiki prawdopodobnie już skończyła swój pokaz i ma zamiar wtajemniczyć Ichigo we wszystko, co się ostatnio działo. I powinniśmy oddać mu jego ciało.

- Możesz mieć rację – zamyślił się Hitsugaya, zamykając na moment oczy. Po chwili powtórzył słowa podwładnej: – Chodźmy do domu Kurosakiego.

Skierowali się w stronę ładnej, zadbanej dzielnicy na przedmieściach Karakury, gdzie mieściła się niewielka klinika prowadzona przez ojca chłopaka. Eiki pamiętała ostatni raz, gdy się znalazła w małym, przyjaznym pokoju Ichigo. Było to wtedy, gdy ona i Shirou zostali naznaczeni jako zdrajcy Społeczeństwa Dusz. Teraz zaś, bez wahania poprowadziła specjalny skład Hitsugayi do wyznaczonego celu. Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na poszeptywania za jej plecami. Zdziwiła się dopiero, gdy stanęła przed jasnym domem, a obok niej stał tylko znudzony Toushirou.

- Mają zamiar zaskoczyć Kurosakiego, włażąc przez wentylację – powiedział obojętnie, zanim zadała pytanie. Spojrzała na niego z lekko nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co powiedział.

- A my jak wejdziemy?

- Tak, jak ma w zwyczaju wchodzić Kuchiki.

Złapał przyjaciółkę za rękę i wskoczył na parapet, który tak dobrze pamiętał. Spojrzał na zatopionych w rozmowie Shinigami i usiadł wygodnie na szerokiej ramie okiennej. Renji akurat opowiadał, w jaki sposób zostali wyznaczeni do obrony Karakury. Z kolei Rei przypatrywała się i analizowała minę Ichigo, który z każdym kolejnym słowem Abaraia był coraz bardziej przerażony. Oliwy do ognia dolał jej przełożony, który odezwał się po kolejnym komentarzu pomarańczowowłosego:

- Najważniejsze jest to, że Aizen się tobą interesuje, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Spojrzał z powagą na siedzącą obok brunetkę, która skinęła głową. Dziewczyna przerzuciła swoje włosy przez ramię i teraz spływały lśniącą kaskadą na podłogę. Przez moment wpatrywała się we wzory, jakie z nich powstały, po czym wbiła wzrok w śmiertelnika.

- Arrancar to Hollow, który zdjął maskę – oświadczyła. – Jednak zwykłe Hollowy po transformacji nie byłyby dla nas większym zagrożeniem. Jeśli Aizen chce wydać wojnę Społeczeństwu Dusz, musiałby pozbawić masek co najmniej Menosy albo coś jeszcze silniejszego…

- Menosy? – wyjąkał Ichigo, przenosząc spojrzenie z Rei na jej dowódcę. – Albo coś silniejszego? Sugerujesz, że są Hollowy silniejsze od Menosów?

- Tak… – odpowiedziała, ale Hitsugaya zmrużył oczy i przerwał jej.

- Nie. Wyróżniamy trzy kategorie Menosów – srebrnowłosy zsunął się z okna i oparł o ścianę. – Najsłabsze są Gilliany, co w ludzkich kategoriach przekłada się na zwykłych szturmowców. Jest ich bardzo wielu i wszystkie wyglądają prawie tak samo. W Społeczeństwie Dusz to właśnie one określane są terminem „Menos Grande".

- Walczyłeś już z takim, Ichigo – Rei uzupełniła wiadomości przekazane przez Shirou. – To był ten Menos, którego pokonałeś przed podróżą do Seireitei.

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. Tymczasem Hitsugaya kontynuował, zupełnie nie przejmując się uwagą, którą poczyniła jego podwładna.

- Gilliany są ogromne, ale bardzo powolne i posługują się zwierzęcym instynktem, zamiast logiką czy inteligencją. Żaden kapitan nie miałby problemu z jego pokonaniem. Prawdziwy problem stwarzają pozostałe dwa typy Menosów.

- Kolejny nazywa się Adjuchas – poinformowała Eiki, wzdrygając się podczas wymawiania tej nazwy.

- Adjuchas są mniejsze i nie ma ich tak dużo, jak Gillianów, jednak są od nich dużo mądrzejsze i silniejsze. Zazwyczaj prowadzą je do walki. Najgorszy jest jednak trzeci typ…

- Vasto Lorde… – wyszeptała brunetka.

- To najlepiej zorganizowane Menosy – Toushirou mówił dalej, ignorując poszeptywania swojej drużyny. – Ich rozmiary zazwyczaj są podobne do ludzkich i jest ich najmniej. Mówi się, że liczbę Vasto Lorde w całym Hueco Mundo można policzyć na placach obu rąk. Jedyny szkopuł w tym, że ich umiejętności znacznie przekraczają zdolności kapitanów Gotei 13.

- Trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak silne są Arrancar i Espada – Rei wpadła mu w słowo w momencie, gdy zamilkł dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu. – A nam brakuje trzech dowódców oddziałów. Jeśli Arrancar okażą się dużo silniejsi od Menosów, z których powstali…

Dziewczyna nie chciała dokończyć myśli, która uformowała się w jej głowie. Nie potrafiła się pogodzić z takim zakończeniem. Widziała, że pozostali kiwają ponuro głowami, niemo zgadzając się z jej stwierdzeniem, które po chwili dokończył Shirou:

- Jeśli Aizen ma w swoich oddziałach dziesięć Arrancarów na poziomie Vasto Lorde, Społeczeństwo Dusz jest skończone.

Przez moment w pokoju panowała cisza tak doskonała, że zebrani mogli usłyszeć, co się działo na parterze, gdzie ojciec Ichigo rozmawiał z jego siostrami. Pomarańczowowłosy westchnął i potarł czoło grzbietem dłoni.

- Kiedy macie zamiar wracać?

- Jak uporamy się z problemem Arrancarów – odparł Renji, nachylając się nad Konem, który wpadł w ekstatyczne uniesienie, widząc walory Matsumoto. – Dopiero wtedy możemy marzyć o odwołaniu do domu.

- A gdzie chcecie się zatrzymać? – zapytał, domyślając się, jaką odpowiedź za chwilę miał otrzymać. – Bo mój pokój was nie pomieści…

- Co? – jęknęła Rangiku, również odwracając się od żółtego pluszaka. – To na co ty nam jesteś potrzebny?

- Na co ja jestem potrzebny? – wrzasnął, odsuwając się od kobiety. – Doskonale wiecie, na co! A po drugie, nie możecie tu siedzieć, jak jakaś banda darmozjadów!

- Rangiku-san – dwojga kłócących się dobiegł spokojny głos Eiki, również zsuwającej się z okna. Widać było, że zdążyła uzgodnić coś ze srebrnowłosym Toushirou. – Sądzę, że możemy zapytać Orihime-san, czy zgodzi się nas przenocować.

- To może być niezły pomysł – zgodziła się rudowłosa i spojrzała na dowódcę. – Idziesz, kapitanie? Bo byłoby całkiem ciekawie, jakbyś szedł z nami…

- Oczywiście, że idę – warknął, nie patrząc na swoją zastępczynię. Usłyszał stłumione chichoty, ale nie odwrócił się, by spiorunować wzrokiem podwładnych.

Zanim zniknęli za rogiem, usłyszeli, jak Yumichika i Ikkaku odeszli, by znaleźć sobie jakieś miejsce, zaś Renji powiedział, że zamierzał spróbować u Urahary, bo miał z nim do omówienia kilka istotnych kwestii.


	3. Atak Shawlonga

Witam po niesamowicie długiej przerwie, za którą przepraszam. Niestety, mnie pochłania licencjat, a moją betę medycyna (co chyba jest jeszcze gorsze pod względem posiadania czasu wolnego...). Nie potrafię powiedzieć, kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział, ale pojawi się na pewno (bo już jest napisany).

Betowała Kharcia.

Miłego czytania ^^

Rozdział 3

Atak Shawlonga

Inoue Orihime otworzyła drzwi i zdębiała. Stała twarzą w twarz z trojgiem oficerów dziesiątej dywizji Gotei 13. Matsumoto, stojąca najbliżej, uśmiechała się niepewnie, starając się zatuszować zakłopotanie. Hitsugaya, skrzyżowawszy ramiona, wpatrywał się w ciemniejące niebo ze zniecierpliwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Zaś Eiki badawczym spojrzeniem szafirowych oczu omiotła sylwetkę młodej śmiertelniczki, zatrzymując się na bandażu owiniętym wokół jej głowy i temblaku, na którym spoczywała ręka w gipsie. Zacisnęła zęby, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Espada, którzy doprowadzili ją i Kurosakiego do takiego stanu, musieli być bardzo silni. Dostrzegła też, że dziewczyna jest w złym stanie, zaczerwienione oczy wskazywały, że niedawno płakała. W czasie, gdy ona zastanawiała się nad sytuacją, Rangiku powiedziała Orihime, z jaką sprawą do niej przyszli. Szok zabarwił ton głosu dziewczyny.

- Słucham? Chcecie się u mnie zatrzymać? – powtórzyła słowa rudowłosej wice-kapitan. Chwilę jej zajęło przetrawienie tej informacji, ale szybko odzyskała rezon. – Bez problemu. Skoro macie tu jakieś interesy…

- Szybka, dobra odpowiedź – pochwaliła ją Matsumoto, rzucając się na obolałą Inoue i prawie ją nokautując. – Wiedziałam, że na ciebie możemy liczyć, Orihime.

Tymczasem Rei i Toushirou pochylili się w lekkich ukłonach, odpowiednio dziękując dziewczynie za jej uprzejmość. Po tym, co zgotowało jej Społeczeństwo Dusz, reagowała całkiem przyjaźnie w stosunku do Shinigami.

- Potrzebuję gorącej kąpieli… – Matsumoto wciągnęła Orihime w rozmowę, widząc, że dobry humor ją opuścił. Na dźwięk słów „gorąca kąpiel" również Rei poczuła, że tego potrzebuje, ale na razie chciała zostawić dwie rudowłose dziewczyny na osobności. Miała wrażenie, że Rangiku może skłonić Inoue do zwierzeń.

Shirou również zwrócił uwagę na opuchnięte oczy Orihime i cofnął się kilka kroków. Po chwili namysłu odbił się od barierki i wylądował miękko na dachu. Rei dołączyła do niego kilka sekund później.

- Też chciałaś dać im trochę czasu na rozmowę?

- Też zauważyłeś humor Orihime? – odcięła się, siadając obok niego. Nagle uderzyła w nią fala gorąca i odsunęła się parę centymetrów, spuszczając wzrok. Zaczerwieniła się, słysząc jego bolesne westchnienie. Po chwili kucnął tuż przed nią i spojrzał poważnie w jej oczy.

- Tak, widziałem, że Inoue płakała – odpowiedział na pytanie, po czym złapał jej dłoń. – Czy zastanowiłaś się nad tym, co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

Brunetka z wahaniem skinęła głową. Doskonale wiedziała, co chciała wyznać swojemu dowódcy, ale nie była to dobra okazja, dobre miejsce. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i zacisnęła mocno dłoń, którą trzymał Toushirou. Chłopak skrzywił się, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Shirou, nie chcę stracić tej przyjaźni, która jest między nami… – zaczęła, ale nie dane jej było dokończyć. Gwałtownie poderwała głowę do góry, analizując sygnały wysyłane jej przez wyczulone zmysły. Srebrnowłosy zareagował równocześnie z nią.

- Arrancar – powiedział, wyciągając z kieszeni jasnych spodni małą, zieloną kuleczkę. Rei skinęła poważnie głową i zrobiła to samo. Oboje połknęli tabletki i po chwili od gigai oddzieliły się ich formy Shinigami, odziane w czarne hakamy. Ich dłonie natychmiast powędrowały do rękojeści Zanpakutou.

- Schowajcie się gdzieś, gdzie nie zostaniecie zranieni – krzyknęła Rei do zmodyfikowanych dusz.

- Jasne – odpowiedziała jedna z nich i zeskoczyły z dachu, mijając się z Matsumoto, również pozbawioną sztucznego ciała. Jej poważna mina zdradzała zaniepokojenie.

- Kapitanie – spojrzała na dwoje gotowych do walki przyjaciół, meldując się.

Rutynowym działaniem podczas intuicyjnego wyczuwania niebezpieczeństwa było natychmiastowe skontaktowanie się z centralą lub departamentem technologicznym, ale ponieważ specjalny skład Hitsugayi został powołany wyłącznie z myślą o przeciwstawieniu się Aizenowi i jego podwładnym, Toushirou nie tracił czasu na łączność z Gotei 13. W tym momencie zależało mu jedynie na zapewnieniu bezpieczeństwa mieszkańcom Karakury.

- Co z Inoue Orihime? – zapytał, nie patrząc na podwładną.

- Poprosiłam ją, żeby przypilnowała mój gigai – odpowiedziała, łapiąc Haineko, ale nie wyjmując ostrza z pochwy.

- Dobrze – mruknął. – Matsumoto, Rei, przygotujcie się do walki. Oni już tu są.

Kobiety rozejrzały się, ale w ciemnościach nocy nie dostrzegły nic dziwnego. Jedynie ogromne reiatsu, które pojawiło się znikąd świadczyło, że chłopak ma rację. Dwóch mężczyzn, jeden szczupły, wysoki i wyprostowany, drugi tęgi i zgarbiony, pojawiło się bezgłośnie przed trójką Shinigami. Oficerowie zmarszczyli brwi. _Jak szybko_, pomyślała Rei, jednym ruchem wyjmując Kaze no Kitai z pochwy.

- Jak się macie? – zapytał wyższy spokojnym głosem, patrząc na zdziwionych obrońców Karakury z wyższością. Ruszył do ataku tak szybko, że brunetka nie zauważyła ani jego ruchu, ani błyskawicznego kontrataku Hitsugayi, który przechwycił natarcie swoim Hyorinmaru. Dwa miecze ze szczękiem skrzyżowały się, gdy przeciwnicy spotkali się w połowie drogi. Toushirou wyszczerzył zęby.

- Jestem Shawlong, jedenasty Arrancar w armii Lorda Aizena – powiedział mężczyzna, nachylając się nad przeciwnikiem.

- Kapitan dziesiątego składu, Hitsugaya Toushirou, do usług – warknął chłopak, wytężając wszystkie siły, by odepchnąć napastnika. Odskoczyli od siebie, a na ustach Arrancara wykwitł uśmieszek triumfu.

- Kapitan dziesiątego składu? – powtórzył. – Cudowne wieści. To znaczy, że wygrałem główną nagrodę na loterii.

- Nie – odezwała się milcząca dotąd Rei, ustawiając Zanpakutou przed sobą. – To znaczy, że masz przerąbane.

- Naprawdę? – Shawlong zmrużył oczy, zwracając uwagę na młodą brunetkę. W tym momencie coś go rozproszyło i spojrzał w przeciwną stronę, klnąc pod nosem. – Dei Roi nie żyje… A wy niedługo podążycie jego śladem.

Shirou spojrzał na podwładną i skinął głową. Kurosaki i Kuchiki dostrzegli zagrożenie jako pierwsi i zdążyli wyeliminować jednego Arrancara. Teraz nadszedł czas ich walki. Oboje podnieśli miecze i wydali im komendy.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru – powiedział władczo srebrnowłosy, mrużąc oczy. – Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru!

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela, Eiki szeptała. – Bankai, Sora no Kitai.

Jego spowiła mlecznobiała mgła, zza której szybko wyłoniły się potężne lodowe skrzydła i ogon. Nad nim unosiło się dwanaście niewielkich tarcz. Z kolei ona najpierw znalazła się w samym środku wirujących kryształów, które po chwili zaczęły łączyć się z jej reiatsu, tworząc elektryczne ostrze. Tak przygotowani rzucili się na Shawlonga, kątem oka zauważając, że Matsumoto walczyła z drugim Arrancarem. Atakowali na przemian, ale szybko stało się jasne, że blokady, które zostały na nich nałożone nie pomagają.

Shawlong najpierw zajął się silniejszym przeciwnikiem, odpychając Rei za każdym razem, gdy starała się go zabić. W końcu, zniecierpliwiony, uderzył ją wierzchem dłoni w twarz i posłał na dach budynku, gdzie przed ułamkiem sekundy znajdowała się Matsumoto ze swoim przeciwnikiem. Obecnie, nigdzie nie było jej widać.

- Rei! – dziewczyna usłyszała wściekły krzyk swojego przełożonego, ale nie przejęła się nim. Cios nic jej nie zrobił, a udając nieprzytomną miała czas na skontaktowanie się z Departamentem Technologicznym.

Po chwili Shawlong odepchnął od siebie również Toushirou, który obficie krwawił z rany na głowie. Ciepła posoka zasłaniała mu część pola widzenia, a on przeklinał to, że pozwolili sobie nałożyć blokady.

- Nic mi nie jest – odkrzyknęła, próbując się podnieść, jednak do powierzchni dachu przygwoździł ją Arrancar, który wcześniej zniknął z Rangiku. Eiki krzyknęła z bólu i zesztywniała. Pozwoliła, aby długie włosy zasłoniły jej twarz.

Gniew Hitsugayi sięgnął zenitu. Chłopak nigdzie nie widział swojej zastępczyni, a jego ukochana oficer leżała bezbronna na dachu. _Ukochana oficer_, uświadomił sobie nagle. Jego spojrzenie stwardniało, gdy spojrzał na wyprostowaną sylwetkę Shawlonga. _Rei, nie tak miało być_.

- Czy to jest moc kapitańskiego Bankai? – zapytał Arrancar, wyglądając na znudzonego. – Zawiodłem się. Wygląda na to, że myliłem się, co do ciebie.

Spojrzenie Toushirou dorównywało temperaturą lodowatym skrzydłom widniejącym na jego plecach. _Pospiesz się, Rei_, ponaglił ją w myślach.

- Ilfort uwolnił Resurection – stwierdził swobodnie Shawlong, nie przyglądając się rannemu kapitanowi. – Czyżby się znudził i chciał szybko się uwinąć? A może został niespodziewanie zaatakowany? Nie, to nie tak…

Zmrużył oczy i w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się by zablokować przepełniony wściekłością atak Hitsugayi. Wystarczyło jedno cięcie miecza Arrancara, żeby kilka tarcz wiszących nad chłopakiem rozbiło się w drobny mak.

- Bezużyteczne – Shawlong skomentował próbę jednym słowem.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłem, sukinsynu – warknął Shirou i zamachnął się lodowym ogonem. Oczy Arrancara rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

Wiedział, że trafił. Ogromny huk poniósł się po nocnym niebie, a sylwetkę wroga spowił jasny dym. Srebrnowłosy dyszał ciężko, pot spływający z jego czoła mieszał się z krwią wypływającą z rany. Płytkie rozcięcie szczypało i drażniło chłopaka, ale musiał sobie poradzić z bólem. Po chwili zauważył, że Shawlong nadal stał po otrzymaniu takiego uderzenia. Jego oczy zwężyły się ze złości.

- Cholera – wymamrotał, zerkając na leżącą bez ruchu Rei.

Gdy mężczyzna był już całkowicie widoczny, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę trzymającą miecz, całą pokrytą lodem. Przyjrzał się jej z zaciekawieniem i zacmokał, wyraźnie zawiedziony.

- Ryzykowałeś życiem dla tego ataku, a osiągnąłeś tak niewiele. Naprawdę mnie rozczarowujesz…

Kilka razy poruszył dłonią, przez co cały lód popękał i opadł na ziemię. Przyjrzał się uważnie wyczerpanemu chłopakowi i drgnął, zauważając pewien drobny szczegół, na który wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi.

- Te lodowe kwiaty, twoje tarcze, topią się – powiedział spokojnie.

- I co z tego? – warknął młodzieniec, w duchu przeklinając niedojrzałość swojego Bankai. Nawet Rei, władająca drugim stopniem odpieczętowania tak krótko, nie miała limitu czasu. Jej problem leżał w kontroli. Po uderzeniu Shawlonga, Sora no Kitai wróciła do zapieczętowanej postaci i leżała obok nieruchomej dziewczyny, przykrytej całkowicie pasmami długich włosów.

- A może te tarcze to odliczanie… – stwierdził przypuszczającym tonem. – Gdy znikną, twój Bankai przestanie być zagrożeniem. Mam rację? Jesteś bardzo młody, a twój Bankai jest jeszcze niedojrzały. Do jego osiągnięcia potrzebna jest ogromna energia duchowa i nawet Shinigami w randze kapitana ma spore trudności z utrzymaniem go przez dłuższą chwilę. Wraz z upływem czasu twoje tarcze się topią. Gdy stanie się to z ostatnią, twój Bankai zniknie. Było dwanaście tarcz, a teraz są tylko trzy. W momencie, gdy zostaniesz bez Bankai, pokonanie ciebie stanie się dziecinną igraszką. Wytykanie ci tego, jak słaby jesteś, byłoby obraźliwe dla kapitana. Zatem pozwól mi pokonać się, póki jeszcze potrafisz zachować tę formę. Pozwól mi wykorzystać całą moją moc.

Toushirou nie odzywał się podczas przemowy Shawlonga. Zaimponowała mu jego zdolność dedukcji, dzięki czemu mógł spokojnie stwierdzić, że mężczyzna był niegdyś przynajmniej Adjuchasem. Gilliany nie były szczególnie bystre, a przeciwnik wykazywał umiejętności analitycznego myślenia. Chłopak zdrętwiał, gdy zrozumiał, że będzie świadkiem odpieczętowania Zanpakutou Arrancara.

- Strzyż, Tijereta – powiedział, trzymając miecz przed swoją twarzą, częściowo osłoniętą śnieżnobiałą maską.

Fala silnego reiatsu uderzyła w nieprzygotowanego dowódcę dziesiątej dywizji. Hitsugaya otworzył szeroko oczy, starając się dostrzec przemianę Shawlonga. Mężczyzna wcześniej wyglądał prawie jak człowiek. Jedyną cechą wskazującą na to, że dawniej był Hollowem, była maska. Teraz jednak, powrócił do postaci Adjuchasa: palce zmieniły się w długie szpony, prawie cała twarz była zakryta przez ogromny kask, zaś długi warkocz skostniał i również stał się bronią mężczyzny. Shirou zasłonił się dłonią i zdążył zobaczyć, że Arrancar zniknął. Chwilę później poczuł przejmujący ból w całym ciele i krew trysnęła strumieniami z dwóch głębokich ran zadanych przez Tijeretę. Zdziwiony, zerknął na stojącego nieopodal przeciwnika.

- Powiem ci, jak brzmi moje pełne imię, mały kapitanie – powiedział, patrząc na krwawiącego srebrnowłosego. – Jedenasty Arrancar, Shawlong Qufang. To była przyjemność z tobą walczyć.

Tymczasem Rei, obserwująca spod kurtyny czarnych włosów całą scenę, zdrętwiała na widok rozpryskującej się na tle księżyca krwi swojego przełożonego. W końcu udało się jej połączyć z departamentem technologicznym, po dłużących się minutach bezczynności i obserwacji niesamowicie poranionego Hitsugayi. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy usłyszała zaniepokojony głos Nemu.

- Rei, miałaś się zgłosić natychmiast, jak coś się stanie – kobieta mówiła bardzo cicho i szybko. Eiki ogarnęło przerażenie.

- Coś się stało, Nemu?

- Oficer Ayasegawa meldował, że nie doceniliśmy siły Arrancarów i poprosił o wprowadzenie pola stazy wokół wszystkich walczących – słysząc to, brunetka zrozumiała, dlaczego w ferworze walki nie ucierpiały żadne niewinne, bezbronne dusze. – Poprosił też o przygotowanie ceremonii pogrzebowej dla oficera Madarame.

- Co? – Rei załkała, słysząc, że przyjaciel najprawdopodobniej nie żył. Przez ułamek sekundy opanowała ją wściekłość na przyjaciela, który kontaktując się z dwunastym składem, mógł zażądać zwolnienia blokady reiatsu. Tymczasem Shawlong zaatakował po raz kolejny i Toushirou stracił połowę jednego skrzydła. Gniew natychmiast wyparował.

- Niesamowite – krzyknął Arrancar, patrząc na krwawiącego Hitsugayę. – Nawet nie widząc żadnych szans na przetrwanie, stajesz do walki. Nie uciekasz.

- I co z tego? – chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Obecnie interesowała go inna rzecz. Kątem oka zauważył w dłoni Rei słuchawkę i wiedział, że musi zająć wroga rozmową, żeby przeżyć. – Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać, Shawlong Qufang. Powiedziałeś, że jesteś jedenastym Arrancarem… To znaczy, że jesteś jedenasty pod względem siły w armii Aizena, prawda?

- Nie – odpowiedź wstrząsnęła srebrnowłosym, bo przeczyła temu, czego już się dowiedzieli. – Numery, które posiadamy, nie odzwierciedlają naszej siły, ale kolejność urodzenia. Jednakże dotyczy to tylko Arrancarów począwszy od numeru jedenastego. Pozwól, że ci to wytłumaczę. Po pierwsze, dzięki Hougyoku, pozbyliśmy się masek i przestaliśmy być marnymi Hollowami. Potem Lord Aizen przydzielił nam numery, zaczynając od jedenastego. Następnie, spośród nas została wybrana dziesiątka i otrzymała numery od jeden do dziesięć. Jednak podstawą ich klasyfikacji była siła. Wybrana dziesiątka nosi nazwę Espada, a ich numery są wyryte głęboko w ich ciałach. Espada władają zwykłymi Arrancarami. Mówiąc prościej: reiatsu Espada jest na zupełnie innym poziomie niż reiatsu Arrancara. Na koniec powiem ci najciekawszy element tej historii: w tym momencie na Ziemi przebywa Espada.

Toushirou, od czasu, gdy Tousen próbował zwerbować Rei w szeregi zdrajców, doskonale wiedział o wyższości Espada nad Arrancarami, wiedział o oddziale „oficerów Aizena", ale nie sądził, że jeden z nich porwałby się na poprowadzenie ataku w momencie, gdy Karakura była chroniona przez Shinigami. Chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, na kogo mógł trafić najsilniejszy z napastników i stwierdził, że energia duchowa Kuchiki częściowo zanikła. Zaklął pod nosem, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że z dziewczyną cały czas był Kurosaki. Nie uśmiechało mu się późniejsze tłumaczenie przed Byakuyą, dlaczego jego cenna siostra walczyła samotnie z Espadą.

- Lord Aizen nadał mu numer szósty – Shawlong wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym, przepełnionym triumfem uśmiechu. – Szósty Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

_Cholera, Rei, czemu to tak długo trwa? W tym tempie, wszyscy niedługo zginiemy, a Kuchiki i Kurosaki pójdą na pierwszy ogień_, pomyślał Hitsugaya, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Spojrzał na leżącą bez ruchu dziewczynę i zaczął żałować, że na dachu czekał, aż ona powie mu, co do niego czuje. _Jakbyś sam nie mógł jej powiedzieć, że ją kochasz, idioto_, ofuknął siebie samego, wiedząc, że niedługo mógł nadejść ich koniec. Czuł, że jego rany pulsują bólem, a w pozycji pionowej trzymała go wyłącznie adrenalina.

Rei w końcu udało się uspokoić, po tym, jak dowiedziała się, co się stało z Ikkaku. Zwróciła się do Nemu ze standardową formułką i teraz czekała na potwierdzenie pozwolenia zwolnienia blokady reiatsu. Nagle słuchawka zaskrzeczała.

- Uwaga, dziewiąta oficer Eiki Rei z dziesiątej dywizji – głos był na tyle wyraźny, że przyciągnął uwagę pilnującego jej Arrancara. – Prośba o zwolnienie blokady reiatsu została oficjalnie zatwierdzona.

Widząc opadającą z wielkim impetem ogromną stopę przeciwnika, w dłoniach brunetki w mgnieniu oka znalazły się dwa sztylety, które skutecznie zablokowały cios. Czarne włosy, teraz posklejane krwią i potem, przesłaniały jej wzrok, ale w tym momencie skupiła się wyłącznie na zwisającej przy uchu słuchawce.

- Dziękuję, Nemu – szepnęła z ulgą, po czym przekazała wiadomość pozostałym. Jej głos nagle stał się wyraźny. – Shirou, Renji, zatwierdzono zwolnienie blokady reiatsu.

- Nareszcie – mruknął srebrnowłosy, patrząc z niepokojem, jak Eiki przytrzymywała sztyletami stopę ogromnego Arrancara. Nadal nigdzie nie widział Matsumoto, ale musiał przyjąć, że nadal żyła. _Możliwe, że ochrania Inoue_, doszedł do wniosku i odsłonił niewielki tatuaż przedstawiający żonkil, umieszczony pod lewym obojczykiem. Zauważył, że Rei nie miała na sobie hakamy, która zniszczyła się podczas odpieczętowania Bankai i jej tatuaż był całkowicie widoczny. Dziewczyna odepchnęła Arrancara. Oboje zakryli symbole dłońmi.

- Zwolnienie blokady reiatsu – krzyknęli równocześnie i cały teren zalała duchowa energia.


	4. Blokada reiatsu

**Witajcie. Nowy rozdział zamieszczony dość szybko (sama nie zorientowałam się, jak szybko dostałam maila...). Wszystkim życzę wesołych Świąt ^^ I tak ogólnie, robi się trochę bardziej romansowo, a według Kharci nawet „marysuistycznie". Hmmm... Może trochę...**

Rozdział 4

Blokada reiatsu

Niebo rozdarły trzy oślepiająco jasne promienie, które otoczyły Shinigami. Emanowały ogromnym reiatsu, które powaliłoby wiele dusz, gdyby nie pole stazy, o które wcześniej poprosił Yumichika. Shawlong patrzył zdziwiony na swojego przeciwnika.

- Zwolnienie blokady reiatsu, powiadasz? – zapytał, lekko osłaniając oczy przed bijącym od światła blaskiem.

Gdy wszystko się uspokoiło i dwoje Arrancarów mogło bez problemów spojrzeć na oficerów Gotei 13, ich oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Oboje stali wyprostowani, zdeterminowani i poważni, gotowi do walki. Nadeszła chwila, by wyjaśnić to i owo swoim oponentom. Bankai Shirou sam się zregenerował korzystając z niewyczerpanych zapasów wody w atmosferze.

- Blokada reiatsu to proces, któremu poddawani są Shinigami służący w Gotei 13, głównie kapitanowie i porucznicy, ale również ci, którzy osiągnęli Bankai – powiedział spokojnie Hitsugaya, patrząc na Rei. – Ma na celu zapobieganie jakimkolwiek zmianom w naturalnej równowadze świata żywych.

- Kiedy przybywamy na Ziemię, nasze reiatsu zostaje zamknięte w pieczęci, która przedstawia emblemat naszej dywizji – dodała Eiki, dotykając miejsce, w którym jeszcze niedawno znajdował się tatuaż przedstawiający żonkil. Zawsze się zastanawiała, dlaczego jej oddział był reprezentowany kwiat symbolizujący egoizm i tajemniczość. Nigdy nie pamiętała, żeby zapytać o to Rangiku. – Pieczęcie są bardzo silne, gdyż ograniczają nasze reiatsu w około osiemdziesięciu procentach.

- Innymi słowy – zakończył srebrnowłosy, podnosząc Hyorinmaru. – Po zwolnieniu blokady, nasza moc, w porównaniu z poprzednim poziomem, jest pięciokrotnie większa.

Nagle Rei zauważyła, że w jej stronie mknie ogromna pięść, której cios najprawdopodobniej miał ją zabić. Natychmiast złapała leżący na ziemi Zanpakutou i zablokowała uderzenie tuż przed twarzą. Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, czując pełnię swojego reiatsu. Po nałożeniu blokady, miała wrażenie, że została obdarta z mocy, ale teraz energia duchowa przepływała przez system jej naczyń krwionośnych, docierając do każdej tkanki, każdej komórki.

- Jesteś bardzo powolny – powiedziała, patrząc w zmrużone oczy olbrzyma. – Kiedy zjawiliście się po raz pierwszy, zrobiliście to z ogromną prędkością. Spróbuj tego jeszcze raz, tego… Jak nazywacie tą szybkość?

Jej źrenice zwężyły się, gdy Arrancar nagle zniknął sprzed jej oczu. Wyprężyła się w oczekiwaniu, ale drwiący uśmieszek nie zniknął z jej twarzy. Usłyszała cichy głos zza siebie:

- Sonido.

- Tak, rozumiem – wyszeptała, łapiąc Kaze no Kitai obiema rękami, ustawiając w pozycji Kendo. Odwróciła się, natychmiast przyspieszając i dostosowując wzrok do nowej prędkości. Patrzyła spokojnie, jak w jej kierunku zmierza wielka pięść i bez problemu uchyliła się przed ciosem. Następnie odbiła się od dachu budynku, na którym nadal stała i machnęła mieczem. Zatrzymała się kilka kroków za stojącym bez ruchu mężczyzną. – My nazywamy ją shuunpo.

Krew trysnęła z ciała Arrancara, prawie przepołowionego przez Rei. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, kaszląc i dławiąc się podchodzącą do gardła posoką. Dziewczyna westchnęła, odgarniając włosy z czoła. Przez moment w jej oczach widniały łzy, gdyż przypomniała sobie, gdzie nauczyła się stosować połączenie Kendo i shuunpo. _Nigdy nie zapomnę o Kusajishi, o Ravim_, pomyślała, nadal odgarniając włosy i jednocześnie ocierając oczy. _Nigdy nie pozbędę się tamtych nawyków, metod walki i nigdy nie wybaczę sobie tego, co tam robiłam. Kurwa_, zaklęła pod nosem, wiedząc, że kiedyś będzie musiała opowiedzieć o tym Toushirou. Spojrzała na stojącego w powietrzu chłopaka, który bez ruchu obserwował krótki pojedynek brunetki.

_Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Shinigami posługiwał się taką kombinacją_, po plecach Hitsugayi przeszły dreszcze, gdy zobaczył, jak Eiki rozprawiła się z wrogiem. Odwrócił się do swojego oponenta.

- To już koniec, Shawlong – stwierdził spokojnie, czując nowe siły. Stanowczo złapał rękojeść Hyorinmaru. – Ryuusenka.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – widząc, że jeszcze nie pozbyła się zagrożenia, Rei odpieczętowała Shikai. Słyszała, że Shirou miał zamiar skorzystać z jednego z najpotężniejszych ataków Daiguren Hyorinmaru.

Shawlong cofnął się i rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu.

- Odwrót! – wrzasnął. – Wszyscy natychmiast wracamy! Nakim, Ilfort!

Jego słowa nie dotarły do nikogo. Nakim, przeciwnik Rei, został otoczony przez niewielkie kryształowe ostrza, zadające mu setki ran. Najpierw były to płytkie cięcia, ale gdy dziewczyna zacisnęła dłoń, cieniutkie igły zaczęły przebijać się przez ciało Arrancara. Po kilku minutach Kaze no Kitai wróciła do swojej zapieczętowanej postaci.

Tymczasem Toushirou patrzył, jak Shawlong podjął próbę ucieczki. Zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko, widząc bezcelowość takiego działania.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że dalibyśmy wam odejść? – wyszeptał i ruszył za Arrancarem, trzymając Hyorinmaru wyciągnięty w jego stronę.

Szybko zbliżył się do mężczyzny i wbił Zanpakutou w jego szyję. Lodowy strumień buchnął od miecza i unieruchomił przeciwnika. Srebrnowłosy z wściekłym warknięciem zamachnął się i rozbił lśniącą postać na drobne kawałki. Rozbłysło błękitne światło i w górę uniosły się duchowe cząsteczki pochodzące od trzech zabitych Arrancarów. _Abarai zabił swojego przeciwnika_, pomyślał, wczuwając się w aurę miasta. Wyczuwał bardzo słabe sygnatury Kuchiki i Madarame, zmiany reiatsu Kurosakiego, który nadal musiał walczyć i… Energię duchową Ichimaru? Chłopak rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie dojrzał zdrajcy. Zauważył natomiast, że nad jego skrzydłami unosiła się tylko jedna tarcza. Wtedy dał o sobie znać ból, do tej pory blokowany przez poczucie zagrożenia i nienormalnie wysoką dawkę adrenaliny, którą wyprodukował jego organizm. Rozluźnił napięte mięśnie i krew zaczęła wypływać z wielu ran zadanych mu przez Shawlonga. Jego ciało nie potrafiło dłużej utrzymywać Bankai, który szybko zniknął i srebrnowłosy bezwładnie opadł na dach.

- Shirou! – Rei z krzykiem rzuciła się ku uderzającemu o grunt dowódcy. Widziała, że cały był we krwi. Zbladła i popędziła do barierki zabezpieczającej przez przypadkowym upadkiem z wysokości kilku pięter. – Orihime! Orihime, natychmiast tu przyjdź!

Młoda śmiertelniczka, prowadzona przez gigai Matsumoto, bardzo szybko weszła na dach. Ogarnęła jednym spojrzeniem scenę walki i musiała zakryć usta, by stłumić jęk przerażenia. Razem z brunetką odwróciła nieprzytomnego Toushirou na plecy i uklękła przy nim, unosząc ręce do leczenia.

- Ayame, Shun'ou, Soten Kisshun – od spinek przyczepionych do jej włosów oderwały się dwie niewielkie istoty, które rozciągnęły jaśniejącą pomarańczową tarczę nad rannym. – Odrzucam!

Bardzo powoli krew zaczęła znikać z ciała kapitana dziesiątego składu, a jego rany zabliźniały się. Rei zamknęła oczy z ulgą i wczuła się w aurę otoczenia, podobnie jak wcześniej Hitsugaya. Zadrżała ze szczęścia, gdy wyczuła słabe pulsowanie energii Ikkaku, ale wiedziała, że w jego pobliżu był Yumichika. _Jednak Kuchiki jest sama_, pomyślała zdziwiona, zastanawiając się, gdzie był Ichigo. Spojrzała badawczo na Inoue i skinęła jej głową, po chwili znikając.

Bardzo szybko znalazła nieprzytomną, krwawiącą z ziejącej rany w brzuchu Rukię. Przez głowę przemknęły jej niezbyt pochlebne myśli o Byakuyi, który bez wątpienia zażąda wyjaśnień. Pochyliła się, by ją podnieść i zabrać do Orihime, ale zdrętwiała, wyczuwając w pobliżu znajome reiatsu. W jej oczach pojawiła się furia i żądza mordu. _Tousen_. Jej wolna dłoń powędrowała do rękojeści Zanpakutou, ale lekkie poruszenie Kuchiki otrzeźwiło ją. Odetchnęła z ulgą, przyspieszając do shuunpo, by jak najszybciej oddalić się od miejsca, w którym pojawił się zdrajca i dostarczyć umierającą siostrę Byakuyi do jedynej osoby, która mogła ją ocalić.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce, zobaczyła, że Toushirou, obandażowany, ale cały i zdrowy, stał obok tarczy rozciągniętej nad przytomnym Ichigo. Chłopiec, widząc, że Rei przyniosła Rukię, natychmiast się podniósł i dał znać Orihime, żeby najpierw zajęła się właśnie nią. Tymczasem brunetka podeszła do zaniepokojonego przyjaciela, który szybko złapał ją za rękę i odciągnął od pozostałych.

- Co się stało? – zapytała szeptem, nie chcąc dekoncentrować Inoue.

- Nigdzie nie ma Matsumoto – równie cichym tonem odpowiedział srebrnowłosy. Nie miał na sobie hakamy, ale zwykłe, jasne spodnie i tony bandażu. Na nagie ramiona zarzucił haori. Uważnym spojrzeniem przeszukiwał okolice, jego zmysły były bardzo wyczulone, starające się odnaleźć ślad reiatsu kobiety.

- Też to zauważyłam – westchnęła, opierając się plecami o barierkę i wyciągając ramiona w obie strony. Co prawda została mocno uderzona, ale nie była ranna. _Gdyby tylko moja głowa nie zmieniła się w stajnię dla stada rozbrykanych koni_, pomyślała, lekko się krzywiąc. – Rozglądałam się za nią, gdy spieszyłam na pomoc Kuchiki, ale nigdzie jej nie widziałam. Ale pojawiło się coś innego…

- Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli.

Spojrzenie jasnych, szmaragdowych oczu zmierzyło się z badawczym wzrokiem szafirowych tęczówek Rei. Dziewczyna zbladła, gdy zrozumiała, jakie konsekwencje by miało to, o czym oboje pomyśleli.

- Nie wiem, czy wyczułeś Tousena – zaczęła od innej kwestii, pośrednio związanej z tym, co miało za chwilę nastąpić. – Wydaje mi się, że mogłeś być jeszcze nieprzytomny, pod wpływem leczenia Inoue…

- Wyczułem Tousena – przerwał jej niecierpliwie. – Powiedz to, co chciałaś powiedzieć.

- Ichimaru również był na Ziemi. Tylko przez moment, ale Rangiku-san zniknęła zaraz po pojawieniu się jego energii duchowej – wyjąkała, ale chwilę później odzyskała pewność siebie. – Nie wierzę, żeby Rangiku-san z własnej woli odeszła z Ichimaru. Miała do niego słabość, ale…

- Rei…

- Sama powtarzała, że nie znosi, jak Gin znikał – kontynuowała zaaferowana. Przed oczami stanął jej obraz smutnej porucznik, która ze łzami w oczach spoglądała na odchodzącego do Hueco Mundo mężczyznę. – Nie mogłaby zdradzić Społeczeństwa Dusz, Seireitei, Gotei 13! Nie mogłaby zdradzić ciebie.

- Rei…

- Już raczej leży gdzieś nieprzytomna, do cholery, ranna albo umierająca, czekająca na naszą pomoc – Eiki nie chciała usłyszeć tego, co miał jej do powiedzenia dowódca. – Powinniśmy ruszać najprędzej, jak możemy…

- Oficer Eiki! – dopiero, gdy zwrócił się do niej, używając rangi i nazwiska, odniosło to spodziewany skutek. Dziewczyna ucichła i spojrzała ponuro na chłopaka. – Matsumoto nie miała nigdy słabości do Ichimaru. Ona zawsze kochała tego sukinsyna, tylko ja sobie wcześniej tego nie uświadomiłem. Jestem skończonym głupcem, bo dopiero, kiedy…

Urwał, zmieszany. Odwrócił głowę od zdezorientowanego spojrzenia przyjaciółki i kontynuował zupełnie inaczej, niż przez moment zamierzał.

- Dopiero, kiedy zobaczyłem jej rozpacz po jego zdradzie zrozumiałem, że Ichimaru i Matsumoto łączyło głębokie uczucie – w myślach zbeształ siebie za swoje tchórzostwo. Mógł bez problemu powiedzieć to, co chciał. – Uważasz, że ktoś taki, jak Gin zostawiłby ważną sprawę bez rozwiązania? Naprawdę sądzisz, że zrezygnowałby z Matsumoto?

- Ale Rangiku-san nie zdradziłaby Seireitei dla Ichimaru! – syknęła, jej oczy sypały skry, gdy na niego patrzyła.

Chłopak cofnął się nieznacznie, patrząc na nią. Już dawno nie widział jej w takim stanie: rozzłoszczonej, prychającej jak kotka, pozwalającej swojemu reiatsu wypływać z ciała bez żadnych przeszkód. Nie wiedział, jak zareagować na tak wściekłą Rei.

- Wiesz doskonale, jak potężna jest siła miłości – wymamrotał jedyne słowa, które przyszły mu na myśl. Dziewczyna zachwiała się.

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- Nic – srebrnowłosy potarł grzbietem dłoni czoło. – Połóż się i odpocznij. Rano rozpoczniemy poszukiwania.

Eiki nie miała już siły, żeby kłócić się ze swoim przełożonym, szczególnie, gdy kłótnia miała być całkowicie bezcelowa. Wiedziała, że miała sińce pod oczami, ogromnego guza na głowie, a jej powieki same opadały. Ona nie potrzebowała pomocy Inoue, żeby odzyskać sprawność, dlatego nie skorzystała z jej leczenia. Odwróciła się, przerzucając włosy przez ramię i patrząc na nie z politowaniem. _Najpierw prysznic, potem łóżko_, pomyślała, wchodząc do łazienki, w której kilka godzin wcześniej gorącej kąpieli zażywała Matsumoto. Zastanawiała się nad słowami Shirou, który nie mógł mieć racji. _Wiesz, że Shirou ma rację_, powiedział złośliwy głosik w jej głowie, którego nienawidziła. _Pamiętasz, co ty miałaś zamiar zrobić, gdy on leżał prawie bez życia w szpitalu Unohany? Myślałaś nawet o przyłączeniu się do Vaizardów._ Potrząsnęła głową, uwalniając się od złych myśli. Po wyjściu z wanny, jak w transie przeszła do pokoju, który miała dzielić z Rangiku i padła na łóżko, okrywając się miękką, ciepłą kołdrą. Była śmiertelnie zmęczona, ale nie mogła zasnąć i tylko dlatego usłyszała, jak ktoś delikatnie otworzył drzwi i podszedł do niej. Nie poruszyła się, udając, że śpi, bowiem nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek jej przeszkadzał.

Toushirou stał nad nią i patrzył spokojnie. W czasie, gdy ona brała kąpiel, przemyślał kilka spraw i doszedł do wniosku, że był tylko jeden sposób rozwiązania sytuacji, w której oboje się znajdowali: słowa. Z jednej strony miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna jeszcze nie spała, ale z drugiej bał się jej reakcji na tyle, że musiał przyjść do niej w nocy, musiał pozostawić sobie margines bezpieczeństwa. Kucnął przy łóżku i złapał pasmo długich, jeszcze mokrych włosów Rei. Przycisnął je do swojej twarzy, wdychając świeży, lawendowy zapach szamponu. Westchnął.

- Kocham cię, Rei – powiedział spokojnie, a kosztowało go to bardzo dużo. – Chcę, żebyś o tym wiedziała. Jednakże to, co tak starannie przede mną ukrywasz jest dla mnie ogromną przeszkodą. Dopóki nie będę wiedział, co to jest, dopóki nie będę miał twojego pełnego zaufania, nie będę potrafił zaproponować ci partnerstwa. Przykro mi.

Podniósł się i szybko wyszedł, nie przejmując się czynionym hałasem. Wiedział, że w domu odpoczywali Kuchiki, Kurosaki i Inoue, ale zignorował to. Trzasnął drzwiami wyjściowymi i wskoczył na dach. Wszystko, co powiedział, było prawdą. Doskonale wiedział, że Eiki coś przed nim ukrywała, Kyouraku dał mu to do zrozumienia w trakcie wspólnych poszukiwań Ran'Tao. Domyślał się, że miało to związek z jej przeżyciami w Rukongai, przed wstąpieniem do Akademii Shinigami. Wiedział też, że dopóki nie dowie się, co takiego przed nim ukrywała, nie będzie mógł jej zaufać w taki sposób, w jaki by pragnął i jakiego by oczekiwał od poważnego związku.

Po policzkach Rei, nadal pogrążonej w ciemnościach pokoju, spłynęło kilka łez. Na więcej nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Symbolizowały one ból, jakiego oboje doświadczą tej nocy. Ona wspominając wydarzenia sprzed ponad stu lat, on słuchając tego, co się wtedy wydarzyło. Podjęła decyzję w momencie, gdy słuchała jego słów. Wstała powoli i otworzyła się na wyczuwanie reiatsu. Ze zdziwieniem zarejestrowała, że źródło poszukiwanej przez nią energii znajdowało się na dachu. Przeczesała włosy i, zdejmując czarną tasiemkę z szyi, okryła nimi jasnoczerwoną bliznę. Westchnęła ze smutkiem i cicho wymknęła się z pokoju i dołączyła do chłopaka.

Ciało Hitsugayi nieświadomie się naprężyło, gdy wyczuł za sobą obecność innego Shinigami. Sekundę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, kto za nim stał. Po jego ustach przemknął grymas, przypominający uśmiech, ale młodzieniec szybko spoważniał i odwrócił się do towarzyszki. Miała na sobie tylko czarny, obcisły kostium. Długie, powiewające za nią włosy odsłaniały jej szyję, na której widniała pojedyncza linia. Stała wyprostowana, dumna, ale w jej ciemnych, szafirowych oczach chłopak wyczytał tylko ból.

- Usiądź – zaproponował łagodnie, starając się chociaż trochę ją uspokoić. Rei skinęła głową i zajęła miejsce obok niego. Wpatrzyła się w punkt poza zasięgiem jego wzroku.

- Słyszałam, co mówiłeś – powiedziała cicho, chcąc najpierw wyjaśnić tę jedną sprawę, chcąc go zapewnić o swoim uczuciu. – Musisz wiedzieć, że twoje uczucia są odwzajemnione.

Nadal nie potrafiła się przemóc, żeby nazwać rzeczy po imieniu. Toushirou westchnął, mając już dość jej uników i postanowił jej pomóc. Złapał ją za podbródek i odwrócił jej głowę tak, by móc zajrzeć w jej oczy.

- Kochasz mnie? – zapytał, modląc się, żeby nie usłyszała, jak drżał jego głos, żeby nie zauważyła, jak się trząsł. Nie pozwolił jej odwrócić wzroku, mogła jedynie skinąć głową, ale jemu to nie wystarczyło. – Powiedz to.

- Kocham cię, Shirou – wyszeptała. – I dlatego powiem ci wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć. Wtedy pozwolę ci zdecydować, czy rzeczywiście ta wiedza była ci do czegoś potrzebna.

Wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku i przybrała obojętny wyraz twarzy, nagle zapatrzona w dal. Hitsugaya wiedział, że Rei oglądała właśnie obrazy z własnej przeszłości. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia po jego kręgosłupie przeszedł zimny dreszcz i już chciał się wycofać, powiedzieć jej, że nie musiała nic mówić, ale nie zdążył. Jej głos, zimny, pozbawiony uczuć, rozdarł noc.

**Beta przemawia: Po sześciu tygodniach bez powrotów do domu, ucząc się do kolejnych kolokwiów, które po luźnym październiku nawarstwiły się jak wściekłe, naprawdę doceniasz swoje własne łóżko. Mniej doceniasz dramatyczne wyznania Mary Sue z fanficka, którego betujesz, ale nadal nie możesz doczekać się gromady małych Shirątek, bawiących się dachówkami wujka Byakuyi.**

**A tak w ogóle, to Mery Krysmas Ewryłan XD**


	5. Przeszłość zasnuta chmurami

Z okazji własnych urodzin dostałam betę tego rozdziału i natychmiast udostępniam na  
>Beta (Kharcia, jak zwykle) mówi, że się nie wzruszyła.<p>

Rozdział 5

Przeszłość zasnuta chmurami

_Rukongai, dzielnica Kusajishi_

_107 lat temu…_

Młodziutka dziewczyna, przerażona i samotna, rozglądała się po okolicy. Wydawało się jej, że słyszy odgłosy skradania się dochodzące gdzieś zza jej pleców, ale za każdym razem, gdy się odwracała, nie widziała nikogo. Tylko jej długie do pasa, hebanowe włosy wirowały w szalonym tańcu, przesłaniając pole widzenia.

Nie znała swojego imienia, nie miała pojęcia, w jakim miejscu się znajdowała. Widziała tylko, że była naga i zdezorientowana, a za nią ktoś podążał. I rozumiała jeszcze jedną rzecz: była martwa. Nadal słyszała pisk hamulców, gdy zamykała oczy, oślepiał ją błysk reflektorów, rozproszony na szybie, za którą się znajdowała. Ale te wspomnienia blakły bardzo szybko.

Kolejny szelest zwrócił jej uwagę i dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. Usłyszała pogwizdywanie i zza niskiego budynku wyszło dwóch zarośniętych, brudnych mężczyzn, każdy z nich trzymał w dłoni srebrny sztylet z rzeźbioną rączką. Przerażona, zaczęła się wycofywać w stronę ciemnego lasu. Mężczyźni, śmiejąc się, podążyli za nią.

- Nic ci się nie stanie, gołąbeczko – zawołał ochryple jeden z nich, chowając nóż do niewielkiego futerału przytroczonego do pasa. – Tylko chodź do mnie. Zaprowadzę cię do jasnego, ciepłego pomieszczenia, dostaniesz jedzenie i… W ubraniu widziałbym cię niechętnie, ale też dostaniesz.

Mimo kuszącej oferty, instynkt kazał dziewczynie uciekać. Rzuciła się w przeciwnym kierunku niż ten, z którego nadchodziło zagrożenie. Mężczyźni zaklęli i rozpoczęli pościg. Dogonili ją tuż przed linią lasu i jeden z nich powalił brunetkę na plecy, przytrzymując jej ramiona i nogi. Po jej policzkach ciekły łzy, ale nagle przez jej umysł przemknęło wspomnienie wściekłej, hardej dziewczynki, która znienawidzonej koleżance podeptała lalkę. Zaczęła się szamotać, gdy jej oczy spostrzegły rękojeść ostrza, które mężczyzna chwilę wcześniej kierował przeciwko niej. Sięgnęła po nie dłonią i wyszarpnęła z futerału. Drugi napastnik, do tej pory biernie się przyglądający poczynaniom kompana, zauważył, co zrobiła i rzucił się w stronę walczących, ale nie zdążył. Wbiła sztylet po rękojeść w brzuch mężczyzny, który wyrzęził coś w odpowiedzi i opadł na nią całym ciałem, pozbawiając ją tchu. Bardziej słyszała niż widziała, że drugi uciekł w panice. Wytężając ostatnie siły, dziewczyna zrzuciła ciężar ze swojego ciała, uklękła i zwymiotowała, widząc zwłoki.

Dojście do siebie zajęło jej ponad godzinę, a nad miastem zaczęło wschodzić słońce. Światło poranka otrzeźwiło ją. Z obrzydzeniem podeszła do trupa, chcąc go przeszukać. Zerwała z niego płaszcz, o dziwo – nie zakrwawiony i z niewielkim wahaniem wzięła do ręki sztylet, którym go pchnęła. Po chwili zauważyła, że przy jego pasie był drugi, identyczny futerał, w którym znalazła kolejne ostrze. Spokojnie złapała oba i stała z nimi przez chwilę, czując, że dopiero w tym momencie była naprawdę spełniona. Jakby całe jej życie i śmierć kierowały ją do tej chwili, do tego miejsca. Ocknęła się z zamyślenia, gdy usłyszała tupot stóp i stłumione krzyki. Pobiegła do lasu, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie.

Przez wiele dni musiała się ukrywać. Słyszała w lesie mnóstwo męskich głosów emanujących wściekłością i przez to wiedziała, że była poszukiwana. Dopiero po kilku tygodniach, wyczerpana, brudna i głodna odważyła się pojawić na jego skraju, żeby znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Wtedy ją zauważył. Wysoki, młody mężczyzna, dobrze ubrany, łagodnie się do niej uśmiechał. Był to pierwszy przejaw życzliwości, z jakim zetknęła się w tej dziwnej krainie, o której słyszała, jak mówiono „Rukongai". Zbliżył się do niej powolnym krokiem, dając szansę na ucieczkę.

Nie wiedziała, co robić. Jej instynkt kazał jej odwrócić się i uciekać, ale jej ciało domagało się chociażby podstawowej higieny. Wymagało jedzenia. Zaczęła iść w jego stronę, ale nie pamiętała, czy jej się udało. Po kilku krokach świat zawirował, a potem była już tylko ciemność.

Obudziła się w jasnym, pachnącym kwiatami pokoju. Miała na sobie białe kimono, a na niskim podeście obok maty, na której leżała, spoczywały dwa sztylety w futerałach. Nieco zdezorientowana usiadła, przyciskając lekką, puchową kołdrę do ciała. Naprzeciw niej, na trochę ciemniejszej macie, siedział mężczyzna, którego widziała tuż przed omdleniem.

- To ciebie szukali przez ostatnie tygodnie, prawda? – zapytał spokojnie. Dziewczyna podkuliła pod siebie nogi, a w jej oczach pojawił się strach. Mężczyzna natychmiast pokręcił głową, pokazując jej dłonie w geście przeprosin. – Wybacz, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczna, dziecko. Wiem doskonale, że mieszkańcy dystryktu Kusajishi są niewychowani i brutalni, dlatego wierzę, że zabiłaś tamtego człowieka w samoobronie. Niestety, wyszło ci to trochę nieudolnie…

- Kim jesteś? – ochrypły szept przerwał jego rozmyślania. Uniósł lekko brwi i wsłuchał się w jej głos, teraz zniekształcony z powodu suchego gardła i bólu, który nadal musiał ją dręczyć.

- Yoshihito Tarou – odpowiedział, nieznacznie pochylając głowę w geście powitania. – Ty musisz być Rei…

- Rei? – nie przypominała sobie tego imienia. Prawdę powiedziawszy, od momentu ocknięcia się w Rukongai nie miała żadnych wspomnień dotyczących własnej tożsamości.

- Tak nazwali cię mieszkańcy Kusajishi – wyjaśnił. – Rei, duch, głównie z powodu twojej nieuchwytności i ich strachu.

- Rei… – posmakowała imię i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Podoba mi się. Co ja tu robię? Gdzie dokładnie jestem?

- Masz dużo pytań, jak widzę – Tarou roześmiał się. – Zaraz ci na nie odpowiem, ale najpierw ja muszę cię o coś zapytać. Skąd masz tę broń?

Wskazał niedbałym ruchem dłoni sztylety. Dziewczyna ponownie zdrętwiała, lekko się cofając. Pobladła, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak ostrza trafiły w jej posiadanie.

- One należały… Należały do niego – wyszeptała, w jakiś sposób nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed przyznaniem się. – Do tego okropnego mężczyzny.

- Rozumiem – w jego oczach rozbłysły iskry, jakby właśnie przyszedł mu do głowy znakomity pomysł, ale ona nie zwróciła na to najmniejszej uwagi. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię nauczyć, jak walczyć z takimi okropnymi ludźmi… Ale wszystko ma swoją cenę.

- Jaka jest twoja cena? – zapytała, wpatrzona w podłogę, aby nie mógł odczytać z jej twarzy, jak bardzo cieszy ją możliwość nauki samoobrony.

- Widzisz, Rei… Jestem poważanym obywatelem Kusajishi i czasami mam kłopoty z pewnymi ludźmi. Potrzebuję osoby, która pomogłaby mi uporać się ze wszystkimi przeszkodami, które szykuje dla mnie los – powiedział, nadając swojemu głosowi melancholijne brzmienie. – Potrzebuję utalentowanego, silnego pomocnika, który będzie dla mnie walczył. Potrzebuję kogoś takiego, jak ty.

Rei w końcu podniosła wzrok. Nie widziała nic złego, nic dziwnego w tym, co powiedział Tarou. Każdy potężny człowiek miał wrogów i potrzebował sojuszników. Z radością wypisaną na twarzy skinęła głową i rozsiadła się wygodniej na macie, chcąc się w końcu dowiedzieć, jaka była jego historia. Yoshihito roześmiał się.

- Nie odpowiedziałem na twoje pytania, prawda? Znajdujesz się w Kusajishi, zapomnianym przez Boga dystrykcie Rukongai, „tej gorszej" części Społeczeństwa Dusz – zaczął, a dziewczyna siedziała zasłuchana.

w~w~w~w~w

Niecałe dziesięć lat później Rei ukończyła morderczy trening i oficjalnie została przedstawiona jako następczyni Tarou w jego korporacji. „Korporacja Yoshihito" zajmowała się głównie brudnymi interesami: ściąganiem długów, zabijaniem niewygodnych osób, utrzymywaniem porządku w dystrykcie poprzez zastraszanie jej mieszkańców, ale Rei znała tylko łagodną wersję, którą przedstawił jej Tarou.

Jakby łagodniejsza wersja była jej potrzebna… Dziewczyna wyrosła na osobę na wskroś lojalną i wierną swojemu trenerowi i mistrzowi. Spełniała wszystkie jego prośby z zimną precyzją i wyrachowaniem, nigdy jednak nie posunęła się do zabójstwa. Czasami nawet brała udział w pokazowych walkach, na których zarabiał, gdyż nie było w Kusajishi osoby, która pokonałaby Rei w walce krótką bronią. Na początku organizatorzy sprzeciwili się wprowadzeniu do gry młodej dziewczyny, ale gdy zobaczyli jej sparing z Tarou, zrozumieli, że nie mieli wyjścia. Jej umiejętności nie mogły się zmarnować. Wtedy przylgnęło do niej określenie „Eiki" – wrodzony talent, które zaczęła używać jako swojego nazwiska. W ciągu tych lat bardzo się zmieniła. Jej długie włosy sięgały już bioder, zaś czarny, elastyczny kostium stał się jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Podobnie jak chłodne, przerażające spojrzenie szafirowych oczu. Nawet Tarou drżał, napotykając jej wzrok.

Tego dnia siedziała w szatni, jaką do jej dyspozycji oddał organizator dorocznych pokazowych walk, w których udział brali przedstawiciele elity Rukongai. Wykonała już ćwiczenia rozgrzewające i czekała na swoją kolej. Wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w ścianę, starając się nie myśleć o swoim życiu. Z przyzwyczajenia otoczyła swoje wnętrze, swoją duszę nieprzepuszczalnym kokonem, pozwalając wytrenowanej maszynie zawładnąć swoją osobowością. Z jednej strony nie potrafiła się pogodzić z treningiem, który przeszła, zaś z drugiej była wdzięczna, że zyskała tyle umiejętności dzięki życzliwości Yoshihito. Potrząsnęła głową i zerwała się z miejsca, słysząc swoje nazwisko, wywołane przez prowadzącego walki. Bez wahania przeszła przez drzwi i znalazła się na arenie.

Zdrętwiała. Doskonale znała twarz mężczyzny, z którym miała walczyć. Człowiek ten nieraz wchodził w drogę Tarou, ale zawsze udawało się mu uniknąć konsekwencji. Zgrzytnęła zębami i pokłoniła się z szacunkiem przeciwnikowi. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Tarou mocno zacisnął pięści, aż mu kostki pobielały.

Rei natychmiast zaatakowała. Sztylet świsnął nad głową mężczyzny, który bez wahania pochylił się i rzucił w bok. Nie zdążył jednak uniknąć ciosu zadanego wyrzuconą gwałtownie nogą dziewczyny, który trafił go w żebra i posłał na podłogę. Podniósł się z niej, klnąc jak szewc i płynnym ruchem posłał w jej stronę niewielki nóż, wyglądem przypominający chirurgiczny skalpel. Zauważyła broń w ostatnim momencie i uchyliła się na tyle, że ostrze ledwo drasnęło jej ramię. Mężczyzna wykorzystał ten czas na dostanie się do niej i mocno machnął dłonią, uderzając ją w twarz. Rei okręciła się wokół własnej osi i wykorzystała siłę jego uderzenia do wyprowadzenia własnego ataku. Potrafiła się do tego zmobilizować po otrzymaniu tak silnego uderzenia tylko dzięki treningom Tarou, który nieraz powalał ją na łopatki tym ruchem. W jej lewej dłoni pojawił się drugi sztylet, który przejechał głęboko wzdłuż torsu mężczyzny. Z jego ust wyrwał się stłumiony jęk, jedna z dłoni zasłoniła ranę. Brunetka przez moment patrzyła w jaśniejące triumfem oczy Yoshihito, ale szybko musiała odwrócić wzrok. Nie wolno jej było opuszczać gardy, gdy pojedynek jeszcze się nie skończył. Szybko podbiegła do niego i wykorzystując spowodowane bólem otępienie ponownie wyrzuciła w górę nogę i trafiła go piętą w podbródek, odrzucając jego głowę do tyłu. Zatoczył się i upadł. Próbował się podnieść, ale upływ krwi osłabił go. Eiki odwróciła się do niego plecami i, podnosząc dłoń do góry, zasygnalizowała koniec pojedynku. Prowadzący skinął głową i podszedł do niej, chcąc ogłosić ją zwycięzcą, ale przerwał mu Yoshihito, który złapał ją mocno za ramię.

- Zabij go – powiedział obojętnie, nie patrząc na nią, ale z uśmieszkiem obserwując zwijającego się z bólu mężczyznę.

- Panie Tarou… – wyjąkała, nie rozumiejąc, czemu tego od niej zażądał. Do tej pory nie musiała zabijać, gdyż wiedział, jak na nią działało wspomnienie morderstwa w samoobronie. Syknęła, gdy złapał ją mocno za włosy i pociągnął. Nigdy wcześniej się tak wobec niej nie zachowywał.

- Zabij go, albo ja zabiję ciebie – zagroził, szepcząc prosto do jej ucha.

Zdrętwiała. Wiedziała, że dozwolone jest zabijanie na arenie, ale ona nigdy tego nie robiła. Brała udział w walkach od ośmiu lat i zdążyła wyrobić sobie opinię osoby, która nie uśmierca pokonanych przeciwników. Wcześniej, bez sprzeciwu wykonywała wszystkie rozkazy, likwidowała zagrożenie dla Korporacji. Ale nigdy nie zabiła…

- Natychmiast – zażądał.

Bezwolnie podeszła do pokonanego mężczyzny, który patrzył na nią ze strachem. Nie pamiętała, w jaki sposób w jej dłoni znalazł się sztylet. Nie zamknęła oczu, gdy jej ręka wykonała płynny ruch, a z szyi mężczyzny trysnęła krew. Patrzyła tylko, jak z szeroko otwartych oczu szybko uciekało życie. Miała jednocześnie wrażenie, że wszystko wokół niej zwolniło. Wiele miesięcy później, gdy poznała Raviego, dowiedziała się, co tak naprawdę stało się tego wieczora: w jaki sposób była w stanie dostrzec uciekające życie, jak umknęła z tamtego pomieszczenia bez zostania zatrzymaną przez Tarou, jak znalazła się tak daleko od dystryktu w tak krótkim czasie… Jednak zanim go poznała, przeżyła koszmar na ulicach Rukongai.

w~w~w~w~w

Po raz pierwszy uciekła od Tarou. Zawdzięczała mu wszystko: naukę, charakter, życie… Jednak musiała odejść, aby odzyskać równowagę. Bardzo szybko zrozumiała, że jej „sława" nie sięgała poza dystrykt Kusajishi, co ją ucieszyło, jednak przez cały czas musiała się ukrywać. Widziała krążących po Rukongai ludzi Yoshihito, którzy rozpytywali o nią. Uciekając, rysowała w głowie mapę dzielnicy. Wiedziała, że do drugiej części Społeczeństwa Dusz nie wolno jej było się zbliżyć. Seireitei, miasto Shinigami, było oddzielone od Rukongai niewidzialnym murem. Samych mieszkańców miasta widziała wielokrotnie. Najczęściej były to niewielkie oddziały młodych studentów Akademii Shinigami, które trenowały poza granicami miasta, ale kilkakrotnie spotykała na swojej drodze odzianych w białe szaty kapitanów, których aura powodowała u niej mdłości i zawroty głowy. Dlatego zawsze schodziła im z drogi, ukrywała się, jednocześnie pragnąc, żeby ktoś ją zauważył i zabrał do Seireitei.

Któregoś dnia prawie zapomniała o swoim postanowieniu. W Rukongai pojawił się wysoki, ciemnowłosy kapitan ze swoim porucznikiem. Zza okularów, które co jakiś czas zsuwały się z jego nosa patrzyły ciepłe, miłe oczy. Na moment Rei pogrążyła się w tęsknocie za domem, ale lisi uśmiech porucznika podziałał na nią jak zimny prysznic. Ostrożnie, pamiętając lekcje Tarou dotyczące szpiegowania, podeszła bliżej, żeby przysłuchać się rozmowie mężczyzn.

- Kapitanie Aizen – mówił srebrnowłosy młodzieniec. – Wyczuwasz to samo silne reiatsu, co ja?

- Tak, Gin – barwa głosu kapitana dorównywała ciepłem jego spojrzeniu. – Ale nie mogę zlokalizować jego źródła.

Nie znała pojęcia „reiatsu". Szybko wycofała się, nie chcąc zostać odnalezioną, bo chociaż pociągała ją i kusiła myśl o Seireitei, nie mogła zapomnieć uśmiechu Gina, młodego porucznika. Widziała w życiu wiele złych uśmiechów, czuła wiele zabójczych zamiarów, ale nigdy nie spotkała kogoś takiego. Od Gina wprost promieniowała pogarda dla Rukongai, chociaż po jego zachowaniu mogła poznać, że sam pochodził z tej dzielnicy. W jego ruchach była dzikość, która charakteryzowała uczestników walk pokazowych lub dzieci wyrwane z rąk śmierci. Jedno i drugie można było spotkać tylko po tej stronie muru.

Szybko zapomniała o tym spotkaniu i zastąpiła je innym wspomnieniem. Błąkała się po Rukongai już kilka tygodni, była głodna i wychudzona, ale nadal uciekała przed ludźmi Tarou. Wtedy ich spotkała. Kapitan miał długie, białe włosy i przyjazne spojrzenie. Emanował spokojem i ogarnęło ją nagle ciepłe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Jego porucznik uśmiechał się zawadiacko i patrzył radośnie na otoczenie. Stanęła z nimi twarzą w twarz przez przypadek, uciekając przez goniącymi ją łowcami głów. Zatrzymała się, przygwożdżona siłą oczu kapitana, ciepłych, choć o barwie stali. I jego reiatsu, ale to uświadomił jej dopiero Ravi.

- Kogo my tu mamy, Kaien? – zapytał białowłosy kapitan. – Jak się nazywasz, dziecko?

Rei nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy usłyszała głosy grupy pościgowej. Odskoczyła do tyłu i czar trzymający ją w miejscu prysnął. Odwróciła się i pobiegła do lasu, a mężczyźni obserwowali tylko, jak jej długie włosy wirowały na wietrze.

- To było dziwne, kapitanie Ukitake – odpowiedział lekko Kaien i odwrócił się, by stawić czoła łowcom głów. Zaprzeczył, że kiedykolwiek widział młodą, długowłosą brunetkę. Rei, która dosłyszała te słowa, będąc na granicy lasu, odetchnęła z ulgą i osunęła się na kolana.

Minęło kolejnych kilka tygodni i dziewczyna była już kompletnie wyczerpana. Ostatkiem sił wyszła z lasu i upadła tuż pod nogami grupy pościgowej. Rzuciła mroczne spojrzenie liderowi ekipy i przywołała go do siebie ruchem dłoni.

- Powiadom Pana Tarou, że chcę się z nim widzieć – wyszeptała zimnym, pogardliwym tonem, po czym zaczęła opadać w ciemność. Zdążyła jeszcze dodać kilka słów, które odstraszyły każdego mężczyznę, chcącego wykorzystać sytuację. – Jeśli któryś z was mnie tknie… Dowiem się… I zabiję bez wahania…

w~w~w~w~w

Przebudzenie przypomniało jej o wydarzeniu sprzed dziesięciu lat. Ona leżała na cienkiej, jasnej macie, okryta puchową kołdrą. Tarou siedział naprzeciw niej. Sztylety były na swoim miejscu. Uniosła brwi, widząc, że mężczyzna dał jej wolny dostęp do broni, którą się tak perfekcyjnie posługiwała.

- Zamierzasz uciekać? – Yoshihito przerwał ciszę po kilku minutach.

- Dlaczego kazałeś mi zabić, Panie Tarou?

Mężczyzna odchylił się lekko i pierwszy raz w życiu Eiki miała okazję zobaczyć jego bezwzględne spojrzenie. Zmrużyła gniewnie oczy i postanowiła, że tym razem nie ustąpi.

- Z dwóch powodów – Tarou zdecydował się udzielić jej odpowiedzi. – Po pierwsze: przeszkadzał mi w prowadzeniu interesów. Po drugie: musiałem cię wypróbować, dowiedzieć się, jak daleko posunięta jest twoja wierność. Teraz ty odpowiedz na moje pytanie. Zamierzasz znowu uciec?

- Nie – wyszeptała pokonana.

Doskonale wiedziała, że bez niego nie poradzi sobie w Rukongai. Ostatnie kilka tygodni – sama nie wiedziała dokładnie, ile ich minęło – było dowodem na to, że sztuka przetrwania jest trudna. Teraz patrzyła, jak bezwzględność na twarzy Tarou zmieniła się w ulgę i zadowolenie. Mężczyzna wstał i wyciągnął do niej dłonie, które natychmiast ujęła.

- Chodź ze mną, moja Rei – powiedział pieszczotliwie. – Chcę ci coś pokazać. Ostatnio udało się nam… Ująć niebezpiecznego dla nas człowieka. Na szczęście Korporacja dysponuje pewnym materiałem budowlanym, dzięki któremu byliśmy w stanie zbudować odpowiednią celę.

Yoshihito zabrał ją do niewielkiego budynku zbudowanego z białych cegieł. Zbliżając się do niego, Eiki musiała się bardziej oprzeć na swoim mistrzu, gdyż poczuła, że siły zaczęły ją powoli opuszczać. _Prawdopodobnie z osłabienia organizmu_, pomyślała. Patrzyła obojętnie, jak silne ręce otwierają drewniane drzwi. Za nimi, w całkowitych ciemnościach, siedział wysoki, młody mężczyzna. Wzrok dziewczyny powoli przyzwyczajał się do mroku, ale natychmiast zauważyła, że więzień miał na sobie czarny strój bez rękawów z bardzo szerokimi spodniami i pasem, do którego kiedyś musiała być przytroczona pochwa z mieczem. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i przerażenia.

Shinigami!

Tarou zauważył jej reakcję i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Podprowadził ją bliżej mężczyzny, który mimo zmęczenia zachował całą swoją urodę. Jasne, miedziane włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony; ciemne, granatowe oczy ze złotymi plamkami były skoncentrowane na jej sylwetce. Jego ręce były związane w nadgarstkach i zaczepione o hak nad jego głową. Rozcięta warga krwawiła.

- Rei – głos Tarou zabrzmiał jak wystrzał armatni wobec ciszy, która panowała w celi. – Poznaj Raviego. Zostanie z nami jakiś czas i będzie cię uczył.

w~w~w~w~w

Najpierw dziewczyna słuchała. Przychodziła do celi kilka razy dziennie i słuchała o Gotei 13, o Akademii Shinigami, Korpusie Kidou i Oddziałach Specjalnych. Dowiedziała się wszystkiego o niedawno powołanym Departamencie Technologicznym, o kapitanach i porucznikach. Nauczyła się całej teorii dotyczącej dusz Shinigami i ich sprzężenia z Zanpakutou oraz podstaw Kidou.

Jednocześnie rozwijała się przyjaźń Raviego i Rei. Dziewczyna wybłagała u Tarou pozwolenie na opuszczanie przez niego celi. On zrewanżował się jej opowieściami dotyczącymi życia w Seireitei. W ten sposób dowiedziała się dużo o klanie Kuchiki, o trojgu najsilniejszych kapitanów (przeżyła niemały szok, gdy dowiedziała się, że spotkany przez nią Ukitake Juushirou należał do tej trójki). Ravi wspomniał też o utracie wielu przyjaciół, ale nie chciał się zagłębiać w ten temat i Rei szanowała jego decyzję.

Wiele miesięcy później Tarou wyraził zgodę na to, żeby Ravi zaczął uczyć Rei praktyki. Teorię władania mieczem miała już opanowaną, podobnie jak podstawy Magii Demona. Mężczyzna widział doskonale, że jego plan powiódł się: Shinigami był bardziej przywiązany do Eiki niż do służby w Gotei 13. Niewielkim zgrzytem było dla niego to, że również Rei związała się z Ravim bardziej, niżby tego chciał, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Wiedział, że w przyszłości wszystko może się zmienić. Teraz stał na skraju ogromnej polany, która służyła im za arenę treningową i przypatrywał się sparingowi. Pierwszy raz widział taką walkę.

Rei trzymała w dłoniach długi miecz typu tachi i bez problemu przerzucała go z prawej ręki do lewej. Była to głównie zasługa wcześniejszego treningu ze sztyletami, ale również coś, czego wymagał od niej Ravi, jako że on bez problemu atakował z obu stron. Dodatkowo oboje korzystali z zaklęć Kidou, do czego potrzebowali jednej dłoni wolnej. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i mocno zarzuciła włosami, które tak podobały się przyjacielowi. Uderzyły go w twarz, mocno dezorientując. Jednocześnie lekko dotknęła palcem ramienia Raviego i wyszeptała zaklęcie:

- Hadou numer 4, Biała błyskawica.

Ravi odskoczył, rażony prądem. Nie po raz pierwszy Eiki skorzystała z tej kombinacji, a on do tej pory nie nauczył się uważać na jej delikatny dotyk. Tym razem jednak przyszedł mu do głowy kolejny pomysł.

- Pokaż mi twoje sztylety, Rei – powiedział miękkim głosem, uśmiechając się lekko. Pamiętał jeszcze jej wybuch sprzed kilku dni, kiedy rzuciła mu zimne, przerażające spojrzenie i powiedziała, że nie ma sobie wyobrażać, że ćwiczy z przyjaciółką; ona była dziedziczką Yoshihito i nie zamierzała zniżać się do poziomu pojmanego Shinigami.

Wszystko szybko wróciło do normy i Eiki bez wahania podała Raviemu swoją drugą broń. Zaszedł ją od tyłu, na co ona tylko spojrzała spod oka, ale nie zaprotestowała. Shinigami szybko przewiązał jej włosy i na ich końcach zaczepił oba ostrza.

- Teraz machnij głową – zaproponował, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość.

Rei zrobiła tak, jak prosił Ravi i ze zdumieniem zobaczyła, że drewniane pale zostały głęboko zadrapane na wysokości jej szyi. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i spięła włosy na czubku głowy, gdzie od tego momentu zawsze lśniły dwa ostre sztylety. Odbijające się od nich światło słoneczne stało się przestrogą dla mieszkańców dystryktu.

w~w~w~w~w

Minęło kolejnych trzydzieści lat, podczas których Ravi trenował Rei, zaś ona trenowała młodych uczniów Tarou. Szybko zrozumiała, że przekazywała im wszystkie informacje niezbędne do dokonania inwazji na Seireitei. Na początku zbuntowała się i przeciwstawiła Yoshihito, ale gdy on zagroził, że zabije Raviego za jej nieposłuszeństwo, zaprzestała oponowania. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na utratę mężczyzny, który w ciągu ostatniej dekady stał się jej partnerem. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła długimi do kostek włosami, na końcu których kołysały się dwa ostrza. Zadrżała, gdy usłyszała jasny, chłopięcy głosik.

- Shukun! Eiki-shukun! – „Shukun" znaczyło mistrzyni. Nienawidziła tego słowa, ale Tarou siłą przekonał ją, że jej władza tego wymagała. Wstała i otrzepała czarny strój.

- Czego chcesz, Kikou?

- Pan Tarou chce cię widzieć – wydyszał chłopiec, najnowszy nabytek w armii Yoshihito. – Mówił o pokazowej walce, w której masz wziąć udział…

Zaklęła pod nosem i zerwała się do shuunpo. Ravi bardzo szybko nauczył ją przemieszczać się tempem Shinigami, ale rzadko było jej to potrzebne. Teraz jednak była wściekła na swojego mistrza za umówienie walki bez jej zgody. Kilka sekund zajęło jej dotarcie do okazałej sali, gdzie zazwyczaj odbywały się walki sponsorowane przez Korporację Tarou. Weszła do środka i zdrętwiała, widząc drugą kobietę.

Rei nigdy nie walczyła z kobietami. Widziała, że Ravi również był zdziwiony i jednocześnie przerażony. Dziewczyna bez wahania podeszła do areny i lekko pokłoniła przeciwniczce. Nie zamierzała spuścić z niej wzroku, ale mina Raviego nie dawała jej spokoju.

Tarou ogłosił początek walki i Eiki lewym przedramieniem zablokowała atak kobiety. Podrzuciła głową i w prawą dłoń złapała jeden ze sztyletów. Odskoczyła, przyjmując postawę obronną. Wystarczyły te dwa ruchy, żeby zorientować się, jaką siłą rozporządzała przeciwniczka. Rei była przerażona, gdy zrozumiała, z jaką słabą istotą walczyła. Gdy obca zbliżyła się do niej z wyciągniętym sztyletem, brunetka tylko mocno kopnęła, aby wytrącić jej ostrze z dłoni. Od strony Raviego dobiegło zniesmaczone prychnięcie. Kobieta zachwiała się i upadła na podłogę, cały czas patrząc błagalnie w oczy Eiki. Dziewczyna cofnęła się, gdy zrozumiała, że przeciwniczka błagała o śmierć.

- Zabij ją – zabrzmiał rozkaz Tarou.

Natychmiast wróciły wspomnienia sprzed trzydziestu lat. Jej ucieczka, włóczęga po Rukongai i powrót do Yoshihito. Rei odwróciła się do swojego mistrza i schowała sztylet do ozdobnego futerału przy kostce i stanowczo pokręciła głową.

- Nigdy więcej nie zabiję niewinnego człowieka.

W oczach Tarou dostrzegła głęboką nienawiść. Skinął głową mężczyźnie, który stał za Ravim i ten, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, przeszył Shinigami mieczem. Wrzask bólu Raviego zmieszał się z wysokim krzykiem rozpaczy Rei i okrutnym śmiechem Tarou. Dziewczyna natychmiast znalazła się przy umierającym ukochanym i trzymając go za dłoń, patrzyła, jak jego ciało rozłożyło się na miliony jasnoniebieskich cząsteczek.

- Dokończ robotę – rozkazał ponownie Yoshihito. – Zabij ją.

- Pieprz się.

Tarou podszedł do dziewczyny siedzącej w miejscu, skąd dusza Raviego powędrowała do Hueco Mundo. Z kieszeni wyciągnął garotę, broń, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał i wyrwał z niej stalową linkę. Okręcił ją mocno wokół szyi swojej uczennicy.

- Zabij ją, albo ja zabiję ciebie.

- Proszę bardzo – wychrypiała przez łzy, czując straszny ból podczas oddychania. Zrozumiała, że jej życie powoli dobiegało końca. Nie miała jednak nic przeciwko, gdyż istniała szansa, że w Hueco Mundo spotka Raviego.

Nie zauważyła też dziwnego poruszenia przy drzwiach, nie usłyszała krzyków przerażenia i tupotu uciekających w panice ludzi. Wszystko było jej obojętne. Wtedy usłyszała słowa, które wydały się najpiękniejsze jej otumanionemu brakiem tlenu mózgowi:

- Hadou, numer 33. Niebieski płomień.

Zanim osunęła się w miłosierną ciemność, została oślepiona jasnym, błękitnym blaskiem. Zdążyła jednak zauważyć dwie wysokie postaci Shinigami. Jedna miała długie, białe włosy i podobne haori. Druga granatowe włosy i naszywkę porucznika na ramieniu.

w~w~w~w~w

Silny podmuch wiatru rozwiał długie kosmyki siedzącej na dachu Rei i potargał srebrne włosy Toushirou. Jej głos, na koniec przesycony łzami i cierpieniem, ucichł, kończąc długą opowieść. Linia horyzontu na wschodzie zaczynała powoli jaśnieć, ale młodzi nie zwracali na to uwagi.

- Jak się domyślasz, Shinigami, których wtedy widziałam, byli Juushirou i Kaien – kontynuowała po chwili, dopowiadając szczegóły, które zdarzyły się po jej przybyciu do Seireitei. – W Kusajishi znaleźli się przez przypadek, chociaż Kaien, wiele lat później, przyznał mi, że Ukitake szukał mnie w Rukongai. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, Juushirou nigdy mi tego nie powiedział. Wiesz już, że oboje mieli ze mną ogromne problemy, które skończyły się dopiero po śmierci Kaiena. Straciłam starszego brata, który starał się mnie zrozumieć i łagodził metody wychowawcze Ukitake. Wtedy po raz pierwszy odwiedziłam wielką bibliotekę Seireitei i znalazłam informacje o Ravim. Okazuje się, że Omate Ravi był trzecim oficerem szóstego składu za czasów Kuchiki Ginreia. Został uznany za zmarłego prawie trzydzieści lat przed prawdziwą datą jego śmierci.

Przerwała na moment, by nabrać oddechu i pouczyła się w duchu, żeby przez przypadek nie spojrzeć na swojego przełożonego, który do tej pory nie odezwał się ani słowem. Bała się tego, co mogła ujrzeć w jego oczach.

- Mówiłeś o mojej tajemnicy – głos przeszedł w szept. – Co tak naprawdę stało się w Rukongai? Pracowałam dla potężnego mafijnego bossa, który wykorzystywał mnie najpierw jako swoją broń, potem jako pieprzone zabezpieczenie. Dopóki ja byłam w rękach Tarou, Ravi nie odszedłby. Nadal by mnie uczył, a ja przekazywałabym wiedzę, jak walczyć z Shinigami i ich zabijać, młodszym uczniom. Podczas gdy Tarou był moim mistrzem, ja stałam się mistrzynią, wyrachowaną suką, która surowo karała każde przewinienie. Powoli przygotowywałam mieszkańców Kusajishi do inwazji na Seireitei. Wiedziałam, że to coś złego i tylko Ravi utrzymywał mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach, ale robiłam to, bo takie wychowanie odebrałam od Tarou. Teraz wiem, że on mnie zaprogramował. Wyhodował sobie wierne zwierzątko, które chętnie spełniało wszystkie zachcianki swojego pana. Pierwszy mężczyzna, którego kochałam zginął, ponieważ ja odmówiłam wykonania rozkazu. Raniłam i zabijałam niewinnych ludzi. Czy chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze? Czy tyle grzechów ci wystarczy?

Odwróciła się do niego i zdrętwiała, widząc łzy płynące z szmaragdowych oczu chłopaka. Płakał bezgłośnie i musiał być w tym stanie już od dłuższego czasu, podobnie, jak ona. Przysunął się do ukochanej i otoczył ją ramionami, najpierw lekko, na próbę, potem zacieśnił uścisk. Rei osunęła się, czując głównie ulgę, gdyż od długiego czasu chciała opowiedzieć mu całą, prawdziwą historię swojego pobytu w Rukongai, ale dopiero teraz znalazła odwagę, by zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar.

Hitsugaya przez długie minuty nie potrafił znaleźć słów. Skróconą i niepełną wersję tej historii słyszał kiedyś, na arenie treningowej. Teraz dowiedział się prawdy o jej przeszłości, o obecności mężczyzny w jej życiu, ale szybko zrozumiał, że nie miało to większego wpływu na jego uczucia. Głośno zaczerpnął powietrza i okręcił Rei w swoich ramionach tak, aby spojrzeć w jej szafirowe, teraz przekrwione, oczy.

- Obiecuję ci, że nikt nie będzie cię osądzał za twoją przeszłość – powiedział stanowczo, chociaż jego głos był zachrypnięty od niemego szlochu. – Nadal jesteś moją Rei, moją kochaną Rei. Nic tego nie zmieni…

- Więc dlaczego zmusiłeś mnie do opowiedzenia tego? – zapytała żałośnie, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie długiej opowieści.

- Nie rozumiesz, że musiałem wiedzieć? – prawie na nią warknął, ale powstrzymał się w ostatnim momencie, widząc, w jakim dziewczyna jest stanie. Przyznając się tylko przed sobą, pomyślał, że jego cierpliwość była na wyczerpaniu już wtedy, gdy Kyouraku opowiadał mu o jej problemach podczas poszukiwań Ran'Tao. Później, gdy Eiki wplątała się, całkiem nieprzypadkowo, w sprawę Kusaki, zrozumiał, że w jakiś sposób musi wydostać od niej informacje o jej przeszłości. Podejrzewał, że gdyby mu się to nie udało w trakcie tej misji, udałby się po pomoc do Ukitake, chociaż wiedział, że skończyłoby się to całkowitym upokorzeniem. Dowódca trzynastego składu nie zdradziłby zaufania swojej podopiecznej.

Lekko opuściła głowę. Rozumiała go. Pamiętała doskonale sytuację sprzed kilku tygodni, kiedy wspólnie stawili czoła Kusace. Mężczyzna, który zginął, by Shirou mógł dzierżyć Hyorinmaru był najsłabszym punktem i największym sekretem srebrnowłosego, a ona, korzystając z tego, że chłopak był ranny i bardzo osłabiony, zrobiła dokładnie to samo, co on kilka godzin wcześniej. Potrzebowała informacji o wrogu i je otrzymała.

Chłopak westchnął, spoglądając na różowiejący na wschodzie horyzont. Za kilka minut miało świtać, a oni przez całą noc nie zmrużyli oczu. Wstał, podciągając ze sobą trzymaną nadal w ramionach Rei. Dziewczyna zachwiała się zaskoczona, nie potrafiąc złapać równowagi.

- Musimy się przespać – oznajmił spokojnie, biorąc brunetkę na ręce. Z uśmiechem zanotował, że po raz pierwszy nie próbowała się wyrywać, ale ufnie zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję i wtuliła twarz w jego obandażowaną pierś.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie – poprosiła. Wiedziała, że brzmi w tej chwili jak małe, rozpieszczone, przestraszone dziecko, ale nie dbała o to. Chciała czuć w pokoju jego obecność, chociażby z daleka.

- Zostanę z tobą – obiecał, czując nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Dopiero po chwili, gdy zauważył, że Rei zasnęła, napięcie go opuściło. W duchu złajał się za swoje brudne myśli. Cieszył się tylko z tego, że dziewczyna nie mogła zobaczyć rumieńca, który wypełzł na jego policzki i w żadnym wypadku nie miał zamiaru ich szybko opuszczać.

Nie namyślając się wiele, zaniósł ją do sypialni, którą miała dzielić z Matsumoto. Omiatając pokój wzrokiem, zacisnął zęby, mając nadzieję, że kobieta znajdowała się nadal na Ziemi. Jednakże logiczna (a tym samym dominująca) część jego umysłu podpowiadała mu, że rudowłosa porucznik znajdowała się obecnie w Hueco Mundo, u boku Ichimaru Gina. Delikatnie położył Rei na łóżku i do głowy przyszła mu myśl, że jest Rangiku winny chociażby pobieżne przeszukanie miasta. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, był wściekły, ale dzięki Eiki zrozumiał, jak musiała czuć się jego podwładna. Postanowił, że następny dzień poświęcą na zwiady. Potem usadowił się wygodnie w szerokim fotelu, zwinął w kłębek, ziewnął i zasnął.


	6. Królewski Klucz

**Od bety: Beta całkowicie wypiera się odpowiedzialności za hakamy z rękawami – mówiła o tym Autorce 4 lata temu i została olana. Dziękuję za uwagę. **

**Od Autorki: Gdzieś przy pierwszej części Alternatywy pojawił się wpis, że wiem doskonale, jak wygląda i czym jest hakama, ale dla ułatwienia i nie zadręczania czytelników nazwami japońskimi postanowiłam pisać o całym stroju Shinigami ogólnie, nazywając go hakamą. Przy okazji przepraszam, że kolejny rozdział pojawia się tak późno – wszystko jest uzależnione od studiów moich i Kharci, a są to studia ciężkie i wymagające.**

Rozdział 6

Królewski Klucz

Rei wyhamowała przez zasępionym Toushirou w ostatnim momencie, gdyż wystarczył jeszcze jeden krok w shuunpo i skończyliby razem na najbliższej ścianie. Uśmiechnęła się i jej białe zęby błysnęły w oślepiającym świetle słońca. Był piękny, ciepły, słoneczny dzień, ale dowódca dziesiątego składu nie potrafił go należycie docenić. Jego myśli pochłonięte były zaginioną w akcji Matsumoto, której do tej pory nie znaleźli, mimo wielu godzin poszukiwań. Nie był jednak na tyle zamyślony, żeby nie dotknąć przelotnie dłoni dziewczyny, która ostatniej nocy stała się dla niego kimś bardzo bliskim. Uśmiechu nie odwzajemnił i mina Eiki nieco zrzedła.

- Raport – w jego głosie pojawiła się ostatnio nieznana, delikatna nuta. Brunetka próbowała ją sobie tłumaczyć jako czułość, ale po minionej nocy zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że nazywanie tego w ten sposób to spore niedopowiedzenie.

- Nigdzie nie widziałam ani porucznik Matsumoto, ani nie zauważyłam śladów jej reiatsu – oznajmiła ciężko, wiedząc, jaki wpływ wywrze jej krótka wypowiedź na chłopaka. Miała rację; zacisnął zęby ze złości. Zaryzykowała po chwili innym stwierdzeniem, które od dłuższej chwili nie dawało jej spokoju. – Może powinniśmy się pogodzić z tym, że Rangiku-san…

- Nie – warknął. Dopiero po chwili zmitygował się i spojrzał w jej szafirowe oczy, w milczeniu prosząc o zrozumienie. Skinęła głową, zupełnie nie przejmując się jego tonem, do którego przywykła, będąc normalnym oficerem. – Nie przyjmę do wiadomości faktu, że Matsumoto wolała Ichimaru niż nas.

- Shirou, proszę. Musisz się z tym pogodzić – przekonywała, pewna swojego domysłu. Po przebudzeniu okazało się, że spojrzenie obojga na odejście Matsumoto zmieniły się: ona zrozumiała, jak potężne było uczucie rudej porucznik do Ichimaru, a Hitsugaya zatracił cały logiczny wątek w sprawie. Gdy tylko Rei poskładała wszystkie kawałki układanki w jedną całość, zrozumiała, że tym razem to ona miała pełny i obiektywny ogląd na sprawę, w przeciwieństwie do przełożonego. Ból tej kobiety po odejściu Gina, jej pijaństwo, ten wyraz jej oczu, gdy patrzyła na nich dwoje, kiedy okazywali sobie pewnego rodzaju przywiązanie… A na koniec nagłe i nieoczekiwane pojawienie się duchowej energii Ichimaru równoczesne ze zniknięciem Rangiku.

Rei nagle zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, co nie uszło uwadze spostrzegawczego młodzieńca. Złapał ją za nadgarstki i zmusił, żeby usiadła na murku obok niego. Znajdowali się na dachu szkoły, do której uczęszczał Kurosaki i jego przyjaciele, mając na sobie znienawidzone gigai, zaś na sztucznych ciałach – szkolne mundurki. Żadnego z nich jednak nie obchodziło to, co sądzą o nich uczniowie, którzy musieli zauważyć ich w promieniach słońca.

- Niech zgadnę – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, w sposób, który uwielbiała. – Właśnie pomyślałaś o Tousenie.

Drgnęła. Zbyt dobrze ją znał.

- Był na Ziemi – wyszeptała, na moment tracąc opanowanie. Jej usta wykrzywił gorzki grymas, zaś oczy zaświeciły mieszanką zawodu i żądzy zemsty.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął. Doskonale wiedział, jakie były przyczyny jej smutku i zawiści. Tousen Kaname był mężczyzną, któremu zaufała, łagodnym i spokojnym Shinigami, który zawsze twierdził, że jego drogą jest sprawiedliwość. Znalazła w nim oparcie, gdy on sam leżał nieprzytomny w kwaterze głównej czwartego składu po tym, jak dał się zajść od tyłu podrzędnym Arrancarom. A później zdradził ją i całe Seireitei, pozostawiając ją w stanie podobnym do tego, w jakim znajdowały się Hinamori i Matsumoto.

Jednakże, przy jej ognistym, niebezpiecznym temperamencie smutek szybko przekształcił się we wściekłość tak ogromną, że Ukitake zmusił ją do przesiedzenia tygodnia w budynkach trzynastej dywizji, pod swoim osobistym nadzorem. Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, jak mężczyzna pofatygował się do niego, żeby mu powiedzieć, iż młoda, nieobliczalna Shinigami ma areszt domowy.

Wczoraj była tak blisko zanurzenia się w swoją własną, prywatną zemstę. Domyślał się, jak wielką samokontrolą musiała się wykazać, żeby najpierw pomyśleć o rannej Kuchiki i dostarczyć ją do Inoue zamiast podążyć za Tousenem i najprawdopodobniej zginąć w walce z nim. Uśmiechnął się gorzko, gdy przez głowę przeszła mu myśl, że nawet gdyby poległa, pociągnęłaby zdrajcę ze sobą. Potrafiła zmierzyć się z kapitanem, co pokazała, raniąc Ichimaru w Biurze 46. Jednakże wtedy na jej korzyść działał element zaskoczenia…

Westchnął i potrząsnął głową, odganiając od siebie ponure myśli. Chociaż większość z nich dotyczyła zaginionej Matsumoto, znalazło się tam wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla niej.

- Posłuchaj mnie, Rei – zaczął, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co ona chciała usłyszeć, żeby się uspokoić. _Zobaczymy, czy tak będzie w rzeczywistości_, pomyślał. – Gdy tylko będzie okazja, dostaniesz swoją zemstę i ja ci w niej pomogę.

- I kapitan Komamura – dodała, powoli się uspokajając. – I Hisagi.

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, ale jego zasępiona mina nie uległa zmianie. Rei zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w szmaragdowe oczy towarzysza.

- Co się dzieje?

- Ci, którzy nas zaatakowali, to zwykłe śmiecie – odparł, odwracając wzrok. – Nie byli nawet na poziomie Vasto Lorde. Obawiam się, że to nawet mogli nie być Adjuchas, z wyjątkiem tego Shawlonga. Rozumiesz, co to znaczy? Nie potrafimy pokonać zwykłych Gillianów bez odwołania się do zwolnienia blokady reiatsu. Oto siła Arrancarów.

- Wiesz, co teraz musimy zrobić? – zapytała po chwili wpatrywania się w refleksy powstające na jego srebrzystych włosach. Skinął głową, nie patrząc na nią, więc sama dokończyła swoją myśl. – Musimy skontaktować się z Seireitei. Zresztą, generał też chce z nami mówić. Prawdopodobnie wypłynęły jakieś nowe fakty dotyczące ataku Espada.

- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy znaleźć odbiornik w sklepie Urahary – odpowiedział z wahaniem.

Spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami. Tym razem nie mogli poruszać się z prędkością shuunpo, gdyż powstrzymywały ich gigai. Spokojnie zeszli po schodach, zupełnie ignorując czekającego na nich dyrektora szkoły i skierowali swoje kroki do niewielkiego sklepu ukrytego wśród wysokich zabudowań. Rei, słysząc gniewne nawoływania mężczyzny, na moment się odwróciła, pozwalając by czarne włosy zawirowały w powietrzu. Lekko uniosła dłoń i wyszeptała krótkie zaklęcie:

- Znikaj, czarny psie Rondanini. Spójrz na siebie z przerażeniem i rozerwij własne gardło. Bakudou, numer 9. Geki.

Dyrektora szkoły otoczyło czerwone światło, które szybko zniknęło i mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Toushirou syknął wściekle na dziewczynę.

- A chciałeś słuchać tych pieprzonych bzdur? – odparowała.

- Nie – natychmiast odpowiedział, patrząc ze stoickim spokojem w jej rozwścieczone oczy. – Ale nie musiałaś stosować na nim Kidou.

- Inaczej by nas nie puścił – wzruszyła ramionami, odpuszczając. Wznowiła marsz i po chwili Shirou musiał puścić się biegiem, żeby ją dogonić.

Urahara przywitał ich, jak zwykle, szerokim uśmiechem i oczami skrytymi w cieniu kapelusza. Z głębi sklepu doleciał ich huk i jęk bólu. Po chwili z pomieszczenia wyszła dwójka dzieci, oboje rozcierali siniaki na głowach, zaś za nimi szedł ogromny Tessai, strofując je.

- Czym możemy służyć, Hitsugaya-kun, Rei-chan?

Dziewczyna zazgrzytała zębami, słysząc, jak nazwał ją Kisuke, ale nic nie powiedziała. Nie chciała zrażać do siebie gospodarza, gdy potrzebowali jego pomocy.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie masz na składzie odbiornika audiowizualnego, zdolnego do komunikacji ze Społeczeństwem Dusz – Hitsugaya też nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z szalonym naukowcem, ale w tym momencie było to ich jedyne wyjście, by skontaktować się z generałem i pozostać na Ziemi.

Uśmiech Urahary poszerzył się, o ile to było możliwe. Obrócił się na pięcie i machając ręką na dwoje Shinigami, wszedł do ciemnego sklepu. Rei i Shirou spojrzeli po sobie z rezygnacją i podążyli za nim. Blondyn zaprowadził ich na zaplecze i wskazał dłonią pokaźnych rozmiarów ekran.

- Dokąd mam go dostarczyć? – zapytał, zerkając na nich łobuzersko.

- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – warknęła brunetka. Toushirou, próbując ją uspokoić, położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Sami zabierzemy ekran – odpowiedział. – Tylko daj nam jakieś koła, na których przewieziemy go do domu Inoue.

Kisuke zmrużył oczy i jego mina lekko zrzedła.

- Do domu Inoue Orihime? – upewnił się, jakby sądził, że Shinigami znają jakąś inną Inoue mieszkającą w Karakurze i po chwili wytknął głowę za drzwi. – Ururu, Jinta! Zapakujcie ekran na wózek i odprowadźcie naszych gości.

Shinigami, skonfundowani, patrzyli tylko, jak dwójka dzieci przestawia ogromny ekran, kilkakrotnie większy od nich, na odpowiedniej długości wózek. Następnie dziewczynka stanęła przy rączce, zaś chłopiec oparł się o tylną część pojazdu i spojrzał na nich z niecierpliwością.

- Idziecie? – zapytał ze znudzeniem. – Bo my mamy robotę.

- Tak, idziemy – wyjąkała Eiki, ciągnąc srebrnowłosego za rękę. – Do domu Inoue Orihime…

- Wiemy – słowo wyrwało się równocześnie z ust obojga.

Godzinę później odbiornik znajdował się w domu śmiertelniczki i usilnie odmawiał wydawania z siebie innych dźwięków niż charczeń i pisków. Rei po raz dziesiąty sprawdzała okablowanie, a Toushirou wściekał się, że nie można nawiązać połączenia. Uwagę obojga od ekranu odwróciło nieznaczne skrzypienie drzwi. Hitsugaya skrzywił się. _Musiała przyjść w takim momencie_, pomyślał, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. Jednocześnie odbiornik zaskoczył i chłopak musiał na nim skoncentrować całą swoją uwagę, nie zawracając sobie głowy mamrotaniem Inoue. Trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach jasnych spodni, odwrócił się twarzą w stronę ekranu:

- Mówi Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapitan dziesiątego składu.

- Tak jest – sztywny głos wydobywający się z głośników świadczył, że rozmawiali z Shinigami z dwunastego składu. – Łączę natychmiast z kwaterą główną.

Nagle cały ekran rozświetlił się i pojawiła się na nim postać Yamamoto Genryuusai. Rei musiała się powstrzymać, żeby nie przyklęknąć. Czuła ogromny szacunek do tego człowieka, ale z drugiej strony miała dość ciągłych pouczeń, że w trakcie nieoficjalnych spotkać nie ma klękać.

- Generał? – od strony Inoue dobiegło zduszone jęknięcie.

- Przyznaję, że spodziewałem się po tobie tak sprawnego wykonania zadania, kapitanie Hitsugaya – oznajmił. – Bardzo szybko ustawiłeś tę linię. Powodem, dla którego zażądałem tak nagłego kontaktu z tobą jest fakt, że w końcu ustaliliśmy, co jest celem Aizena.

Toushirou zmrużył oczy z nienawiścią, zaś na usta Rei wpłynął pogardliwy uśmiech. Orihime zaczęła się powoli wycofywać.

- Wydaje mi się, że to jest dość ważna sprawa – wyjąkała, przeczesując dłonią włosy w geście niepewności. – Może ja po prostu wyjdę…

- Zaczekaj – władczy głos dowódcy Gotei 13 powstrzymał dziewczynę. – Zostań i posłuchaj, bo ta sprawa dotyczy także ludzi.

- Tak jest – zimny pot wystąpił na czoło rudowłosej.

- Minął miesiąc, od kiedy Aizen zniknął w Hueco Mundo – zaczął, a za nim zamajaczył cień wiernego Sasakibe. – W tym czasie dokładnie przeszukaliśmy kwatery piątego składu, jak i kwatery Biura Centralnego 46. W toku jest przeszukiwanie głównej biblioteki Seireitei. Dostarcza nam to wielu kłopotów, gdyż większość danych jest poza naszym zasięgiem, ponieważ niewielu Shinigami, nawet wśród klasy kapitańskiej, potrafi pracować z danymi zebranymi w bibliotece.

- Możesz ominąć wprowadzenie, generale – odpowiedział zimno Hitsugaya. – Proszę przejść od razu do problemu.

- Jak sobie życzysz – ton Yamamoto nie zmienił się. – Nad wszystkimi pracami w bibliotece czuwa Ukitake, który sam aktywnie uczestniczy w przeszukiwaniu wszystkich informacji. Wczoraj natknął się na coś zupełnie nowego. Okazuje się, że wszystkie dokumenty analizowane przez Aizena dotyczyły sprawy Hougyoku. Wszystkie za wyjątkiem jednego. Dwa dni przed swoim odejściem, Aizen czytał materiały zupełnie niepowiązane z Hougyoku.

- I czego dotyczyły te materiały? – po dłuższej chwili milczenia zapytał młodzieniec.

- Królewskiego klucza.

Toushirou zdrętwiał, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. Spojrzał na Rei, która stała wyprostowana jak struna. Prawie nie zareagowała na tę informację, ale on znał swoją partnerkę zbyt dobrze. Z jej lekko rozchylonych ust wydobywał się świszczący oddech, zaś oczy były tak lodowate, że dorównywały chłodem jego własnym. Osobą, która przerwała niezręczną ciszę, była Inoue.

- Ekhm… – odchrząknęła i zrobiła krok do przodu, patrząc z zaniepokojeniem na przerażonych Shinigami. – Czym jest królewski klucz?

- Dokładnie tym, czym słyszysz, że jest – odpowiedziała spokojnie Eiki, nie odwracając się do Orihime. Spokój w jej głosie był wymuszony, ale był. – To klucz do domu rodziny królewskiej. Musisz zrozumieć, że Społeczeństwo Dusz też ma swojego króla, który jednak pozostawił całe Seireitei i Rukongai na głowie Gotei 13 i Biura 46. Rodzina królewska nie wtrąca się w nasze sprawy, dlatego nigdy o nich nie mówimy. Prawdę mówiąc, ani ja, ani Shirou nigdy nie widzieliśmy naszego króla osobiście.

- Oficer Eiki ma rację – zgodził się starzec. – Nazywamy go Królem Dusz i mimo że jest tylko figurantem w Społeczeństwie Dusz, jego istnienie jest pewnym absolutem. Pałac królewski znajduje się w wymiarze dalekim od Społeczeństwa i jest strzeżony przez dywizję zero. Królewski klucz otwiera wrota do tego wymiaru.

- Ale to znaczy, że… – Inoue przyłożyła sobie dłonie do ust. – Aizen chce…

- Zabić króla – dokończył generał. – Bardzo możliwe, jednak to nie jest obecnie nasz główny problem.

- Aizen wcale nie dowiedział się, gdzie jest ukryty królewski klucz – domyślił się Hitsugaya. – Dowiedział się, jak stworzyć nowy!

- Dokładnie – starzec lekko zmrużył powieki, żeby przyjrzeć się twarzy przenikliwego młodzieńca i hardej dziewczyny, stojącej za nim. Po raz kolejny odetchnął w duchu z ulgą, że to właśnie oni poprowadzili obronę Karakury. – Lokalizacja królewskiego klucza jest przekazywana ustnie kolejnym spadkobiercom tytułu generała Gotei 13. Z tego powodu nie istnieją żadne zapiski dotyczące miejsca ukrycia klucza. Aizen dotarł jednak do materiałów, które zdają się pochodzić z czasów, kiedy stworzono królewski klucz. Dowiedział się, jak stworzyć drugi.

- Zatem problem leży w metodzie? – upewniła się Rei, w końcu podchodząc bliżej ekranu. Chłód jednak nie zniknął z jej oczu.

- Nie – Yamamoto ponownie zamknął oczy. – Problem leży w materiałach. Aby wytworzyć królewski klucz, potrzebnych jest sto tysięcy dusz zebranych na obszarze, który my nazywamy Juureichi, w promieniu prawie czterech kilometrów.

- Sto tysięcy ludzkich dusz? – wyjąkała Orihime.

- Tak, ale również nie to jest naszym problemem – słuchając generała, dwójka Shinigami przygotowywała się na kolejną nowinę, która miała nimi wstrząsnąć. – Juureichi to dokładna lokalizacja miejsca w świecie żywych, która z czasem się zmienia. Nazywamy tak teren, na którym w danej epoce zbiera się najwięcej ludzi obdarzonych silnym reiatsu. Prawdopodobnie sami już do tego doszliście, ale w tym momencie, miejscem, które upatrzył sobie Aizen jest…

- Karakura – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Shinigami i śmiertelniczka. Toushirou i Rei wyglądali na dość spokojnych, ale Inoue po raz pierwszy była przerażona.

- Sto tysięcy dusz zebranych na terenie Juureichi w promieniu czterech kilometrów – podsumował jeszcze raz starzec. – Wydaje się trochę surrealistyczne i trudne do uświadomienia, więc ujmę to w prostsze słowa: jeśli Aizen stworzy królewski klucz za pomocą tej metody, miasto Karakura, cały teren, na którym stoi miasto i wszyscy jego mieszkańcy zostaną starci z powierzchni Ziemi.

- Nie możemy na to pozwolić – oczy Orihime były rozszerzone, pięści mocno zaciśnięte. – Jest sposób, żeby go zatrzymać, prawda?

Na moment zapadła przygniatająca cisza, którą nagle przerwał donośny huk, gdy generał uderzył swoim Zanpakutou o ziemię.

- Nawet jeżeli nie ma sposobu, znajdziemy go – zapewnił dziewczynę. – Po to powołano oddziały Gotei 13. Pewnym pocieszeniem jest fakt, że mamy trochę czasu. Kapitan Kurotsuchi dostarczył nam swój raport dotyczący Hougyoku, według którego gdy zostanie ono uwolnione ze swojego więzienia wewnątrz czyjejś duszy, znajduje się w uśpionym stanie. To znaczy, że zanim Aizen zdecyduje się na skorzystanie z jakiejkolwiek metody, poczeka cztery miesiące, aby Hougyoku się kompletnie przebudziło. Zanim to się nie stanie, Aizen nie może dobrze przygotować swoich oddziałów. Potem uderzy. Ostateczna bitwa odbędzie się zimą. Do tego czasu trenujcie, ulepszajcie wasze umiejętności i przygotujcie się do wojny.

- Tak jest – Shinigami zasalutowali.

- Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Inoue Orihime – starzec zwrócił się bezpośrednio do dziewczyny. – Aizen chce zaatakować twój świat. Bardzo możliwe jest, że sami nie damy sobie z nim rady, więc będziemy potrzebować wsparcia ze świata żywych. Czy mogłabyś poinformować o zagrożeniu Kurosakiego?

- Tak jest – odpowiedziała stanowczo po chwili wahania. Nagle w jej oczach zabłysła determinacja, zaś na usta obserwującej to Eiki wpłynął niewielki uśmiech zadowolenia. Obie dziewczyny skierowały się do wyjścia.

- Zawiadomię Yumichikę i resztę – poinformowała brunetka.

- Zaczekaj na mnie, idę z tobą – rzucił Shirou i chciał się rozłączyć, gdy powstrzymał go głos starca.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, czy mógłbyś jeszcze przez moment zaczekać? – oczy chłopaka zmrużyły się, gdy odwracał się w stronę odbiornika. – Jest tu ktoś, kto czekał dość długo, aby nasza rozmowa się skończyła. Bardzo chciała z tobą porozmawiać, kapitanie, więc nie daj jej więcej czekać.

Rei, wiedząc, czego powinna się spodziewać, wyszła z pokoju i oparła się plecami o ścianę. Nie znosiła Hinamori, ale Shirou powinien był z nią porozmawiać, chociaż przez chwilę: w końcu przyjaźnili się już od wielu lat.

Na ekranie pojawiła się sylwetka wychudzonej, niskiej dziewczyny, która na ramieniu nosiła znak piątej dywizji. Dłonie miała zaciśnięte w pięści, ale wzrok jasny i całkiem przytomny. Chłopak rozpromienił się, widząc, że przyjaciółka doszła do siebie po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

- Hinamori – jego usta rozciągnęły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu.

- Hitsugaya-kun – jej piskliwy głosik zawsze działał na nerwy Rei, ale dziewczyna szybko się otrząsnęła. Momo po prostu chciała się przywitać.

- Widzę, że się obudziłaś – srebrnowłosy włożył dłonie do kieszeni i lekko się odchylił do tyłu. – Ale nie wiem, czy powinnaś tak normalnie chodzić…

- Tak – Hinamori uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. – Czuję się już dużo lepiej.

- Rozumiem, – _chociaż wcale na taką nie wyglądasz, głuptasie_, tę uwagę chłopak zachował dla siebie. Mina porucznik zrzedła po chwili wpatrywania się w twarz przyjaciela.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptała. – Przepraszam cię, Hitsugaya-kun, że w ciebie wątpiłam. Że skierowałam w twoją stronę Zanpakutou. Musiałam być naprawdę na skraju…

Toushirou spojrzał na nią poważnie, ale po chwili nadał swojemu ciału spokojną, rozluźnioną pozę. Zamknął oczy i westchnął teatralnie, przerywając monolog Hinamori.

- Ty idiotko – warknął z sympatią. – Nigdy się tym nie przejmowałem. A skoro mnie to nie obchodziło, ty nie powinnaś się tym zadręczać. Teraz powinnaś wrócić do łóżka i pozbyć się tych worków pod oczami.

- Dziękuję, Hitsugaya-kun…

- Poza tym – chłopak kontynuował, jakby nie słyszał jej podziękowań. – Nawet mimo tego, że nie jesteś już dzieckiem, nadal nie wyglądasz na swoje lata. Więc potrzebujesz jak najwięcej snu, żeby podrosnąć. Weź taką Matsumoto… Musiałabyś spać przez dziesięć lat, żeby jej dorównać.

Chłopakowi udało się ukryć grymas bólu, gdy wspomniał o zaginionej zastępczyni, ale wywołało to spodziewaną reakcję. Hinamori zaczerwieniła się i odsunęła od twarzy dłonie, którymi ocierała łzy.

- Zamknij się! – krzyknęła zawstydzona. – Rangiku-san jest wyjątkowa. I przy okazji, od ciebie chyba nie powinnam słyszeć żadnych rad dotyczących rośnięcia, Hitsugaya-kun.

- Hinamori – chłopak przerwał jej tyradę. – Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Nie nazywaj mnie „Hitsugaya-kun", tylko „kapitanie Hitsugaya".

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok i lekko czerwone policzki stały się karmazynowe z zawstydzenia. Nie zwróciła uwagi na przyjazny, dość ciepły uśmiech srebrnowłosego, którym tak rzadko zaszczycał innych.

- Tak – wyszeptała. – Masz rację…

Odwróciła się, by odejść, ale nagle zmieniła decyzję i spojrzała prosto w turkusowe oczy Toushirou. Kapitan dziesiątego składu zdrętwiał, widząc smutek w oczach przyjaciółki.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać, Hitsugaya-kun? – ton jej głosu sprawił, że chłopakowi po kręgosłupie przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

- O co chodzi?

- Masz zamiar walczyć z kapitanem Aizenem?

Oczy Hitsugayi najpierw rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy usłyszał, że Momo nadal tytułowała zdrajcę „kapitanem", potem zaś zwężyły się w niekontrolowanej wściekłości. Odetchnął głęboko i usłyszał, że ktoś za ścianą mocno uderzył w coś ręką.

- Tak – odpowiedział wściekle.

- Masz zamiar go zabić? – przy kolejnym pytaniu w oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy. Młodzieniec rozumiał, że w większości były to łzy tęsknoty. Gdy nie odpowiedział, Hinamori jeszcze bardziej pochyliła głowę. – Proszę… Ocal kapitana Aizena…

- Hinamori… – z gardła chłopaka wyrwało się głuche warknięcie.

- Wiem, że to, co robi kapitan Aizen, jest złe, ale na pewno ma jakiś dobry powód – złapała się za ramiona, starając się stłumić nagły ból. – Na pewno tak było! Kapitan Ichimaru albo ktoś inny musiał zmusić go do tego…

Jej słowa zostały przerwane przez dłoń, która nagle zakryła jej twarz. W polu widzenia pojawił się generał, który unieruchomił młodziutką porucznik. Sasakibe złapał bezwładną dziewczynę na ręce i wyniósł ją z pomieszczenia.

- Wybacz, kapitanie Hitsugaya – powiedział. – Uszanowałem jej życzenie, pozwalając jej z tobą porozmawiać, ale teraz widzę, że jest za wcześnie.

- Nic się nie stało – srebrnowłosy lekko się ukłonił. – Bardzo dziękuję.

- Miłego dnia, kapitanie Hitsugaya – po tych słowach starzec zniknął z ekranu, który ponownie pokrył się tylko zakłóceniami.

Toushirou zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wyprostował się. Myśli w jego głowie pędziły jak szalone, jedna walczyła z drugą o miejsce w świadomości chłopaka. Dopiero, gdy poczuł drobne ramiona otaczające jego pas i ciepłe ciało, które przylgnęło do jego pleców, uspokoił się. Kilka razy głęboko odetchnął i położył swoje dłonie na splecionych palcach dziewczyny.

- Zabiję skurwysyna – starał się mówić spokojnie, ale jego głos był zimniejszy niż jego Zanpakutou. – Zabiję Aizena.

- Wiem o tym – głos Rei był dużo spokojniejszy, ale przecież jej kwestia Hinamori nie dotknęła tak bardzo. – Ja nie będę ci tego bronić.

Odwrócił się do niej i mocno ją przytulił, pierwszy raz ciesząc się, że jest obok niego silna kobieta, która nie boi się jego chłodu. Westchnął prosto w jej włosy i lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Powinniśmy powiadomić pozostałych o rozmowie z generałem – wymamrotała, wciśnięta w jego chudy, ale całkiem muskularny tors.

- Nie mam zamiaru wspominać o tej ostatniej części…

- Ja również – zapewniła go i odsunęła się, łapiąc go za rękę. Szybko opuściła gigai i pociągnęła za sobą ukochanego. – Chodźmy.

Nie zwracając uwagi na sztuczne ciała, pognali w kierunku, z którego dobiegało reiatsu Yumichiki i Ikkaku.


	7. Shota i Yui  początek

Rozdział 7

Shota i Yui – początek

Słońce świeciło bardzo mocno i jego promienie odbijały się od soczyście zielonych liści. Późne lato okazało się dość gorące, ale jego urok nie wpływał na srebrnowłosego młodzieńca, który właśnie siedział na ławce w parku i roztaczał wokół siebie aurę powagi i dostojeństwa. Naprzeciw niego stała młoda brunetka oraz dwóch mężczyzn, którzy słuchali uważnie słów chłopaka. Przechodnie nie mogli się nadziwić, w jaki sposób nastoletni chłopiec skupia na sobie uwagę dorosłych ludzi, ale po chwili ich umysły zajmowały się przyziemnymi sprawami, zapominając o niecodziennym widoku. Co niektórych odprowadzał chłodny, badawczy wzrok dziewczyny, ale tego już nie zauważali.

- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że Abarai zostanie na razie z Uraharą, tak? – zapytał Hitsugaya, patrząc na dwóch oficerów jedenastej dywizji.

- Wydaje mi się, że on lubi tam przebywać – wtrąciła się Rei, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie. – Chociaż jestem pewna, że się do tego nie przyzna.

Miała na sobie letnią, ciemnoniebieską sukienkę na cieniutkich ramiączkach, która pasowała do jej oczu. Toushirou nie był zadowolony, gdy zauważał taksujący wzrok jakiegoś mijającego ich mężczyzny, ale nie wyrażał swojej opinii na głos. Sam uważał, że partnerka wygląda tego dnia niezwykle.

- Podejrzewam, że przyzwyczaił się do ich towarzystwa po tym, jak kilkakrotnie tam lądował – dokończyła. – I podobno trenuje Sado…

- Brzmi, jakby miał ręce pełne roboty – Yumichika zamknął oczy i wystawił twarz do słońca.

- Zważywszy na to, jak potężni są Arrancar, okazuje się, że nie mamy wystarczającej siły ognia, żeby się im przeciwstawić – odparł Shirou, opierając łokcie na kolanach.

- Więc co powinniśmy teraz zrobić? – zapytał Ikkaku, przenosząc spojrzenie z kapitana na przyjaciółkę.

- Po cholerę pytasz? – odwarknął, mrużąc oczy. Jeszcze nie przebolał utraty Matsumoto i zdarzało mu się wyżywać na podwładnych. – Musimy trenować i udoskonalić nasze metody walki, aby być w stanie wygrać nadchodzące bitwy.

- Masz rację, kapitanie – zgodził się Ayasegawa. – Trochę to irytujące, ale rzeczywiście nie możemy zlekceważyć siły Arrancarów.

- Świetnie – na twarzy Madarame wykwitł szalony uśmiech, zaś w jego oczach pojawiło się zniecierpliwienie. – To znaczy, że czeka nas więcej mordobicia.

- Może dla ciebie to brzmi świetnie – obruszyła się Rei, obecnie jedyna kobieta w ich gronie.

- Oczywiście – mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej i spojrzał drwiąco w jej szafirowe oczy. – Lepiej popracuj nad swoją techniką, Rei, o ile chcesz wrócić do Społeczeństwa w jednym kawałku.

Toushirou poderwał się, wściekły na trzeciego oficera, ale Eiki tylko uniosła dłoń w uspokajającym geście.

- Wiem o tym – jej wzrok był poważny, gdy skrzyżowała go z jego kpiącym spojrzeniem. – Teraz mam zamiar jeszcze się rozejrzeć po mieście. Może coś przeoczyliśmy i znajdę jakiś ślad Rangiku-san.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to tylko złudna nadzieja, ale nikt jej nie powstrzymał. Grzebiąc w niewielkiej torebce, którą dostała od Orihime, spokojnym krokiem oddaliła się od przyjaciół. Czuła na plecach odprowadzające ją spojrzenie Shirou, ale nie odwróciła się. Chciała pobyć sama. I naprawdę miała nadzieję, co prawda niewielką, na to, że trafi na jakiś ślad zaginionej.

Znając zainteresowania kobiety, skierowała się do ogromnego centrum handlowego. W myślach przeklinała swoją przełożoną, ale wiedziała, że sama postąpiłaby podobnie. Dla Hitsugayi poszłaby wszędzie. Nawet do Hueco Mundo, jeśli tego by od niej wymagał. Widziała, co z Matsumoto zrobiło odejście Ichimaru. Kobieta próbowała zachowywać się normalnie, ale za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na nią i Shirou, w jej oczach pojawiała się tęsknota pomieszana ze smutkiem i złością. Rei zatrzymała się gwałtownie, gdy zrozumiała, że wszyscy wokół widzieli, co działo się między nią i jej kapitanem na długo, zanim ona do tego doszła. Matsumoto, Ukitake, Kurosaki… Otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na wystawę sklepu, przed którym stała. W jej oczach pojawiło się zainteresowanie, gdy ujrzała niewielki, artystycznie zdobiony flet. Szybko podjęła decyzję i weszła do pomieszczenia.

Okazało się, że w sklepiku można było dostać najróżniejsze bibeloty: od przedmiotów codziennego użytku w kuchni czy w łazience, do biżuterii i instrumentów. Flecik był niepozorny, ale tylko na nim skupiła się uwaga dziewczyny. Podniosła do z półki i podeszła do sprzedawcy.

- Poproszę ten flet – powiedziała niskim, spokojnym głosem i położyła na ladzie kilka banknotów, również otrzymanych od Inoue.

Ekspedient spojrzał na nią i przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Jej wyraziste oczy i długie, czarne włosy tylko dodawały jej uroku, ale to sukienka, odsłaniająca dość dużo ciała i makijaż, arcydzieło Orihime, były tym, co przyciągnęło uwagę mężczyzny. Eiki uśmiechnęła się słodko i każdy, kto dobrze ją znał, wiedziałby, że należy jak najszybciej brać nogi za pas. Zazwyczaj częstowała nim Arrancara, który za chwilę miał zginąć od jej katany. _Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego Shirou patrzył na niektórych mężczyzn z taką wściekłością_, pomyślała rozbawiona. Pożegnała się i wyszła, nie oglądając się na sprzedawcę. Spokojnie zadęła w instrument i po chwili wydobył się z niego piękny, niski ton. Jednocześnie z oddali napłynęły inne dźwięki, które po chwili połączyły się w spójną melodię. Rei zmrużyła oczy i uważnie rozejrzała się po centrum handlowym. _Co się, do jasnej cholery, dzieje?_ W tym momencie przeklinała siebie za założenie sukienki, która, co prawda, ruchów nie ograniczała, ale nie nadawała się do biegania po mieście. Wyjęła z torebki niewielkich rozmiarów radar, stylizowany na ziemski telefon i spojrzała na wykres. _Na obszarze jedenastym jest jakieś sprzężenie zwrotne, ale niezbyt silne_, pomyślała. _W każdym razie, jestem najbliżej i muszę to zbadać. _Bez żadnego wysiłku wyszła ze swojego gigai, pozostawiając flet w rękach sztucznego ciała, które zasalutowało i odeszło spokojnie w swoją stronę. Natychmiast przyspieszyła do shuunpo i skierowała się do obszaru jedenastego.

Słońce chowało się powoli za horyzontem, gdy dziewczyna dotarła na miejsce. Stanęła na wysokim słupie i rozejrzała się po okolicy, po czym zaklęła pod nosem. _Zniknęło_. Niemal natychmiast musiała zweryfikować swoją opinię, gdyż niewielki ładunek energetyczny uderzył w plac zabaw tuż pod jej nosem. Zeskoczyła na ziemię i podeszła bliżej.

- Co się dzieje? – rzuciła półgłosem pytanie, na które nikt nie mógł udzielić jej odpowiedzi. Po chwili wybuchły kolejne elementy placu: karuzela i ławeczki.

Z wrzaskiem, z dymu wyleciał chłopiec z odciętym łańcuchem wystającym z klatki piersiowej. _Dusza? Tutaj?_ Eiki wyciągnęła z pochwy Kaze no Kitai. _To może oznaczać Hollowa_, pomyślała. Jak na zawołanie pojawił się ogromny potwór, który rykiem próbował pokazać swoją moc. Dziewczynie to jednak nie zaimponowało. Ustawiła Zanpakutou w pozycji bojowej. Tymczasem chłopiec podniósł się i stanął przed Shinigami.

- No chodź do mnie – warknął w niewinny, dziecięcy sposób. Oczy Rei rozszerzyły się. – Zaraz skopię ci tyłek.

- Co robisz? – zapytała, łapiąc go za ramię i odciągając.

- Zamknij się – odpyskował, nawet na nią nie patrząc. – Nie wchodź mi w drogę, paniusiu.

Dziewczyna omal się nie roześmiała, słysząc słowo „paniusiu", ale sytuacja nie zachęcała do śmiechu. Chłopiec wyrwał się z jej uścisku i ruszył na Hollowa. To już rozzłościło młodą Shinigami, która natychmiast zerwała się do shuunpo i zaatakowała potwora, zanim bezbronna dusza się do niego zbliżyła. Gdy Hollow zgrabnie uniknął uderzenia Kaze no Kitai i przeskoczył nad głową dzieciaka, ten odwrócił się i ponownie zaczął go ścigać.

- Przestań za nim biec – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo do chłopca, który właśnie wspinał się po drewnianych drabinkach, ale ten jakby jej nie słyszał. Skoczyła przed niego i zablokowała mu przejście.

- Rusz się – w rozpaczliwym krzyku chłopca nie było złości i nienawiści, był tylko smutek i desperacja. – Mówiłem ci, że stoisz mi na drodze!

- Przestań zawodzić – odpowiedziała. – Nie poradzisz sobie z czymś takim.

Dziewczyna uniosła Zanpakutou i skoczyła na Hollowa, mocno uderzając go w głowę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się najpierw ze zdziwienia, gdy mieszkaniec Hueco Mundo złapał miecz zębami i mocno zacisnął, a następnie z przerażenia, gdy zaczęło z niego wypływać bardzo silne reiatsu. _Co to za energia?_ _To nie jest reiatsu Hollowa_, pomyślała, trzymając mocno rękojeść Zanpakutou. _Bardziej przypomina… Arrancar!_ Jej szafirowe oczy zmrużyły się, gdy dziewczyna zrozumiała, z czym miała do czynienia. Stwór machnął głową i odrzucił ją w powietrze.

- Czym jesteś? – krzyknęła, stając ponad ziemią z nogami ugiętymi w kolanach i kataną opuszczoną na wysokość talii. – Masz dość niskie reiatsu, jak na Arrancara…

- Odwal się – spomiędzy warg Hollowa wydostał się wyraźny, męski głos. – Wtrącasz się w moją kolację.

Arrancar spojrzał na chłopca, który nadal kurczowo trzymał się drabinki.

- Uciekaj, póki możesz – krzyknęła do niego Rei.

- Zamknij się – odkrzyknął i zaczął wspinać się wyżej.

- Co ty robisz, do cholery? – teraz dziewczyna była już mocno zirytowana. Z miejsca wpadła w tryb shuunpo i złapała w locie upartego chłopaka, zabierając go ze sobą. Pojawili się kilka metrów dalej, chłopiec mocno szamotał się w uścisku Eiki, ale natychmiast musieli uciekać, gdyż Arrancar był kilka sekund za nimi.

Rei wiedziała bardzo dobrze, że nie będzie mogła spokojnie walczyć, dopóki chłopiec nie znajdzie się w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie zwracała uwagi na jego głośne krzyki, w których domagał się uwolnienia i biegła przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że któryś z jej przyjaciół zareaguje. Nie myliła się. Po chwili z góry usłyszała wojenny okrzyk Ikkaku i poczuła, jak mężczyzna zablokował Arrancarowi drogę. Kilka sekund później, stwór nie posiadał już ogona. Po kolejnym uderzeniu Hozukimaru, Hollow zniknął.

- Dzięki, Ikkaku – w zdyszanym głosie Eiki pobrzmiewała ulga.

- Nuda – Madarame jednym słowem skwitował pojedynek. – To nawet nie była porządna rozgrzewka.

- Wygląda na to, że ten Arrancar nie był na tyle mocny, żeby się z tobą mierzyć.

Słysząc głos Yumichiki, dziewczyna odwróciła się i stanęła oko w oko z przyjacielem i Toushirou.

- Shirou, Yumichika…

- Wszyscy zauważyliśmy, że częstotliwość reiatsu tego Hollowa zmieniła się – wyjaśnił szybko srebrnowłosy. – Więc postanowiliśmy cię wspomóc. Dlaczego nie walczyłaś?

- Przepraszam – mimo zasłyszanego w głosie Hitsugayi wyrzutu, jej oczy pozostały spokojne. – Wszystko przez tego dzieciaka…

- Od dzieciaka właśnie dostałaś opieprz – rzucił chłopiec, patrząc na Toushirou. Powoli wzrok Eiki spoczął na trzymanym na rękach chłopcu, który po chwili leżał na ziemi, rozcierając sobie obite pośladki. Tymczasem Yumichika zwrócił uwagę na inną rzecz.

- Czy to naprawdę był Arrancar?

- Tak – odpowiedział mu zamyślony Ikkaku. – Ale jego reiatsu nie było niczym specjalnym. Podejrzewam, że nie był w pełni dojrzały.

- Jego dojrzałość mnie nie obchodzi – warknął Hitsugaya, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Ważne natomiast jest to, że to był Arrancar. Musimy założyć, że Aizen celowo go tu przysłał.

- Celowo, tak? – zapytał Ayasegawa, wpatrując się uważnie w dowódcę. Toushirou skinął głową.

- Na razie powinniśmy złożyć raport Społeczeństwu – powiedział spokojnie.

- A nie powinniśmy wykonać pogrzebu duszy? – Rei spojrzała na chłopca, który grzecznie stał obok niej.

- Co to jest pogrzeb duszy, paniusiu? – zapytał, odsuwając się od niej.

- Czy mógłbyś przestać nazywać mnie paniusią? – fuknęła, patrząc na dziecko.

- Zaczekaj, Rei – poprosił Toushirou, wpatrując się w chłopca. – Chcę go zapytać o tego Arrancara. Potem przeprowadzimy pogrzeb duszy.

Eiki skinęła głową, patrząc w jego jasne oczy. W świetle zachodzącego słońca wydawały się niemal żółte, ale wiedziała, że nigdy nie zapomni ich prawdziwej barwy: zimnego, bladego szmaragdu. Tymczasem dzieciak zaczął doprowadzać Hitsugayę do szaleństwa uwagami na temat jego wieku. Rei zaśmiała się pod nosem.

Gdy dotarli do domu Inoue, na zewnątrz było już ciemno, granatowe niebo było rozświetlone przez gwiazdy i niewielki sierp księżyca. Toushirou natychmiast złożył raport przed trzecią oficer trzynastej dywizji, która obiecała przekazać jego słowa Ukitake. Eiki przez moment poczuła silną tęsknotę za domem, ale szybko doszła do wniosku, że wolała być na Ziemi z Shirou niż sama w kwaterze głównej trzynastego składu.

Słuchając mówiącego partnera, usiadła na podłodze i zaczęła wyjaśniać chłopcu, który powiedział im, że ma na imię Shota, czym było Społeczeństwo Dusz i pogrzeb duszy.

- I tak tego nie czaję – odpowiedział po chwili dzieciak, patrząc na czwórkę otaczających go Shinigami. Gdy Rei skończyła opowiadać (opowieść ta boleśnie przypomniała jej czasy, kiedy Ravi mówił jej o Seireitei i wiedziała, że Shirou myślał o tym samym), wszyscy siedzieli obok nich. Tymczasem Shota zwrócił się do Ikkaku. – Mógłbyś założyć tupecik na tą łysinę? Oślepiasz mnie.

Oczy Hitsugayi rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, że dziecko może być tak złośliwe, zaś Eiki osunęła się na plecy i zaczęła wariacko śmiać. To zatrzymało wściekłego Madarame, który chciał udusić duszę (jakby w ogóle mógł coś takiego uczynić). Tymczasem dziewczyna uspokoiła się i spojrzała z błyskiem w oku na chłopca.

- Musimy zadać ci kilka pytań – powiedziała, a w jej głosie jeszcze brzmiały ślady śmiechu. – Więc bądź tak dobry i na nie odpowiedz. Potem wyślemy się do Społeczeństwa Dusz.

- Zapomnij o tym – odpowiedział Shota. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

- Nie masz się czego bać – Rei starała się go uspokoić. – To nie jest straszne miejsce.

- Zostaję tutaj!

- Nie możesz sprzeciwić się zasadom – skrzywiła się, wypowiadając te słowa. _Brzmię prawie jak Byakuya_.

- Skoro powiedziałem, że nie idę, to znaczy, że nie idę! – po chwili jego mina zrzedła. W oczach zagościł smutek. – Mam tu jeszcze do załatwienia jedną sprawę.

Brunetka odsunęła się nieco od chłopca. Przypomniała sobie jego desperację, gdy rzucał wyzwanie Arrancarowi. Tymczasem pałeczkę przejął Hitsugaya.

- Zmieńmy temat. Czy przed pojawieniem się tego Hollowa słyszałeś jakiś dziwny dźwięk?

- Skoro już o tym wspominasz, kapitanie… Ja słyszałem – Ikkaku podrapał się po głowie.

- A zatem? – Shirou nadal czekał na odpowiedź Shoty.

- Tak, słyszałem.

- Czy poznałeś ten dźwięk? – chłopak nie chciał odpuścić.

- Nie. Po prostu krzyknąłem i to coś mnie zaatakowało – skwitował z wszystkowiedzącą miną.

Szmaragdowe oczy młodzieńca stały się jakby nieobecne, gdy kapitan zamyślił się. Dopiero słowa Ikkaku wyrwały go z dziwnego stanu odrętwienia.

- Wygląda na to, że nic już z niego nie wyciągniemy.

- Jakby spotkali się na placu zabaw przypadkowo – dodał Yumichika.

- Na to wygląda – zgodził się niechętnie Shirou, nie patrząc na Rei. – W takim razie przeprowadźmy pogrzeb duszy.

Srebrnowłosy wstał i złapał za rękojeść Hyorinmaru. Shota wzdrygnął się.

- Ale ja nie chcę. Nadal mam coś do załatwienia! Nie chcę nigdzie iść.

- Takie są zasady – znowu słowa rażąco przypominające Byakuyę, tym razem padły z ust Hitsugayi. – Nie jęcz.

- Shirou, zaczekaj – cichym głosem poprosiła Eiki, zatrzymując chłopaka w trakcie wyciągania miecza w pochwy. – On jest tak samo zdezorientowany, jak my. Pozwól mu zostać na noc.

Hitsugaya zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem i zdjął dłoń z katany. Z ust Shoty wyrwało się westchnienie ulgi i dzieciak przestał się szamotać w uścisku dwóch Shinigami z dywizji Zarakiego.

- Niech ci będzie. Ale ty się nim zajmiesz, Rei – ostrzegł. Następnie powiódł wzrokiem po pozostałych. – Dopóki nie wiemy, co naprawdę planuje Aizen, musimy być bardzo ostrożni. Nie opuszczajcie gardy.

- Tak jest – odpowiedzieli równocześnie.

- My już pójdziemy – zdecydował Ikkaku, podnosząc się z kolan.

Shinigami pożegnali się, zaś Rei zdecydowała się pościelić Shocie posłanie obok siebie. Ponieważ Matsumoto zniknęła, a Toushirou przejawiał brak rozwagi, kiedy chodziło o jej bezpieczeństwo, wszyscy nocowali w jednym pokoju. Było to również udogodnieniem dla Inoue, która straciła tylko jedno pomieszczenie w swoim mieszkaniu.

Nie mogła zasnąć. Światło zgasło kilka godzin temu, ale obecność Hitsugayi była wystarczającym bodźcem, aby nie pozwolić jej odpłynąć w sen. Wiedziała, że on spał, poznawała to po jego spokojnym, równym oddechu. Z kolei Shota… Dzieciak nie spał, podobnie jak ona. Eiki czekała na jakiś ruch z jego strony i nie zawiodła się. Wszystko w jej duszy zaprotestowało, gdy obce ręce dotknęły Kaze no Kitai. Siłą woli powstrzymała wzdrygnięcie obrzydzenia i pozwoliła chłopcu wymknąć się z Zanpakutou, po czym cicho jak kot podążyła za nim.

Shota biegł, trzymając kurczowo miecz w niewielkich, dziecięcych dłoniach. Przyciskał katanę do swojego ciała, jakby była to jego jedyna szansa ratunku.

- Mając ten miecz, na pewno mogę…

- Możesz, co? – Rei nagle pojawiła się tuż za nim. Shota zdrętwiał i obrócił się w jej kierunku. – Wiesz, że nie wolno kraść?

Nie wahając się, odebrała mu Kaze no Kitai i odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy uczucie obrzydzenia i nudności zniknęły. Oczy chłopca były bardzo poważne, ale dominował w nich smutek.

- Nic nie rozumiesz, paniusiu – powiedział cicho.

- Nazywam się Eiki Rei, a nie „paniusia" – warknęła niskim tonem. Po chwili jej głos przybrał bardziej neutralną barwę. – Co ty sobie myślisz? Uciekasz z cudzym mieczem, sam, w nocy…

- To nie twój interes.

- Jak najbardziej mój – nie wierzyła, że kłóci się na ulicy z dzieckiem, co najmniej dziesięć razy młodszym od niej. – Częścią mojej pracy jako Shinigami jest udzielanie pomocy zbłąkanym duszom. Nasze miecze są dla nas równie ważne, jak nasze życia. Na pewno by ci się nie podobało, gdyby ktoś zabrał coś, co jest dla ciebie bardzo ważne, prawda?

Shota lekko opuścił głowę.

- Teraz możesz przeprosić – Eiki źle się czuła w roli moralizatorskiej, ale ktoś musiał uświadomić chłopcu, że źle się zachował. – Kiedy człowiek robi coś złego, mówi „przepraszam" i wtedy wszystko wraca do normy.

- Przepraszam – z ust Shoty wyrwał się szept pełen skruchy, ale dziewczyna miała wątpliwości, czy były to szczere przeprosiny. To jednak nie był czas, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Uśmiechnęła się.

- I teraz wszystko jest w porządku.

Ruszyli razem w drogę powrotną do domu Orihime. Brunetka przyglądała się idącemu obok chłopcu i przyszło jej do głowy jedno pytanie, którego nikt jeszcze nie zadał.

- Co trzyma cię na Ziemi?

Shota zatrzymał się i spojrzał na chodnik. W jego zmrużonych oczach przez moment lśnił gniew, ale szybko zniknął.

- Szukam kogoś.

- Kogo?

- Muszę ją znaleźć, zanim będzie za późno – wyszeptał, nie udzielając dokładniejszej odpowiedzi. Rei przyklękła przed nim i położyła dłonie na jego ramionach, pozwalając, żeby sam spojrzał w jej oczy.

- Musisz zrozumieć, że niedługo w tym mieście zrobi się cholernie niebezpiecznie – powiedziała cicho i bardzo poważnie. – Pojawi się dużo więcej potworów takich, jak ten, który gonił cię na placu zabaw. I ty nie będziesz miał z nimi żadnych szans.

Nagle ich uwagę przykuła muzyka, którą Eiki usłyszała w sklepie z fletem. Oboje odwrócili głowy w stronę, z której dobiegała.

- To ten dźwięk – krzyknął Shota. Dziewczyna stanęła obok w pozycji bojowej, gdyż sekundy po muzyce nad Karakurą poniósł się gromki, złośliwy śmiech, a na nieprzygotowaną dziewiątą oficer spadło pulsujące reiatsu Arrancara.

- A ta energia jest identyczna z reiatsu Hollowa, którego spotkaliśmy wieczorem – uzupełniła, po czym podjęła szybką decyzję. – Shota, mam zamiar sprawdzić, skąd dochodzi ta muzyka, więc musisz sam wrócić do domu.

- Idę z tobą – zaprotestował.

- Czemu nadal się tak zachowujesz? – zapytała, zdumiona, ale po chwili uderzyła ją inna rzecz. _W pobliżu może być więcej Hollowów_, pomyślała. Westchnęła. – Dobrze, możesz pójść ze mną. Ale musisz mi obiecać, że nie znikniesz mi z oczu nawet na sekundę.

- Dobrze, Rei.

- To idziemy.

Rzucili się biegiem w stronę, z której dobiegał dźwięk fletu. Na Hollowa natknęli się dość szybko, właśnie był w trakcie posiłku, którym stał się dobrze wyglądający mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, widząc Arrancara. _Nie tylko emanuje identycznym reiatsu, co tamten. Również wygląda tak samo_, pomyślała, wyjmując Kaze no Kitai z pochwy.

- Cofnij się, Shota – powiedziała do niego i skoczyła na dach za potworem, który znowu zaczął się śmiać.

- Czuję płynącą we mnie moc – jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, Hollow na moment rozjarzył się czerwienią.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – rzuciła Eiki. – Ikkaku cię zabił. W jaki sposób może istnieć drugi Hollow o identycznym reiatsu i wyglądzie? A może jest was jeszcze więcej?

Arrancar zaczął się śmiać i jednocześnie zbliżać do dziewczyny, na której usta wpłynął leniwy, złośliwy uśmieszek. Ustawiła Zanpakutou w pozycji odpieczętowania, kiedy coś uderzyło w hierro Hollowa. Brunetka na chwilę straciła koncentrację, gdy jej wzrok powędrował do rzucającego kamieniami Shoty.

- Shota, przestań! – krzyknęła, ale było za późno. Promień podobny do Cero uderzył w chłopca, odrzucając go na kilka metrów, ale nigdy nie uderzył ziemi.

W locie ciało złapał cień, który po chwili przyjął wyraźną postać i Rei spojrzała w zimne oczy Hitsugayi. Odetchnęła z ulgą, że Shocie nic się nie stało.

- Rei – Shirou tylko skinął głową i odwrócił się, zabierając chłopca ze sobą.

- Jasne – wyszeptała dziewczyna, wiedząc, że jej głos dotrze do partnera. Spojrzała spod rzęs na Arrancara i ustawiła Zanpakutou przed sobą. – Tnij, Kaze no Kitai.

Miecz rozproszył się na tysiące ledwo widocznych, kryształowych ostrzy, które poszybowały w stronę Hollowa. Poraniły go i zrzuciły z dachu, gdzie doskoczył do niego Shirou i przyłożył Hyorinmaru do szyi stwora. Eiki przytuliła szybko przytomnego już Shotę.

- Dalej nie uciekniesz – powiedział lodowatym tonem. – Bierzemy go żywcem.

- Tak jest – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z ponurą satysfakcją, ale przerwał jej śmiech Arrancara. Shirou zmarszczył brwi.

- Co jest takie śmieszne?

- Myślisz, że mnie złapałeś? – pytaniem odpowiedział Hollow, zaś ciszę przerwały dwa głuche uderzenia, kiedy to identyczne stwory upadły za pokonanym Arrancarem. Wszystkie trzy się śmiały. – Jest nas dużo więcej.

Dwójka Shinigami rozejrzała się. Oboje zaklęli na tyle głośno i brzydko, że oczy Shoty zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia. Wszystkie dachy wokół nich były usiane identycznymi Hollowami. _Co to ma znaczyć? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem_, pomyślał Shirou, przyglądając się wrogom i zastanawiając, jak zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Rei i Shocie. Wtedy jeden z nich rzucił się na chłopca i tylko szybka reakcja Eiki, która bez wahania uwolniła Kaze no Kitai, uratowała go przed byciem kolejną ofiarą potwora. Shikai dziewczyny obrócił w pył kilku najbliższych Arrancarów. Toushirou po chwili trzymał Hyorinmaru w pozycji bojowej i szykował się do własnego natarcia, gdy jeden z nich się odezwał:

- Nieważne, ilu z nas zabijecie. Nigdy nas nie pokonacie.

Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów, Hollow zaświecił na czerwono i rozdwoił się. Rei i Shirou spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, nagle rozumiejąc, co stoi za mnogością Arrancarów. Nigdy nie spotkali się z taką umiejętnością, ale nie należało nic wykluczać. Tymczasem w słuchawce, którą Eiki miała zawieszoną na szyi odezwał się głos Yumichiki.

- Tutaj Ayasegawa. Nawiązaliśmy walkę z grupą Arrancarów. Jedno reiatsu doprowadziło nas do całej gromadki. Wiesz może, co się tutaj dzieje? Wyglądają dokładnie jak ten, którego Ikkaku zabił wieczorem.

- Masz rację – odpowiedziała i rzuciła słuchawkę srebrnowłosemu.

- Madarame, Ayasegawa, my też z nimi walczymy – poinformował ich. – To coś potrafi się powielać. Macie rozkaz zabić każdego, jakiego zobaczycie.

Rozmowa szybko się skończyła, gdyż kolejne Hollowy zaczęły atakować. Rozproszona Kaze no Kitai szybko się nimi zajęła, zaś Toushirou skoczył na kilka pozostałych. Shota chował się za plecami dziewczyny, która na moment odwróciła do niego głowę.

- Trzymaj się, Shota.

Pozwoliła mu wskoczyć sobie na plecy i ruszyła sekundę później niż Hitsugaya. Hollowy popędziły za nimi.

- Musimy znaleźć trochę wolnej przestrzeni i wykończyć wszystkie na raz – krzyknął do niej chłopak.

- Wolnej przestrzeni? – wydyszała Rei. Zaczynała czuć ciężar Shoty na plecach, a tempo narzucone przez Toushirou (albo przez siedzące im na ogonie Arrancar) nie dawało jej wytchnienia.

- A może ten park, w którym was spotkałem? – rzucił Shota.

- Niezły pomysł – przyznała.

- Rei, idźcie przodem – nakazał srebrnowłosy i odwrócił się do wrogów. Dziewczyna chciała zaprotestować, ale tym razem była odpowiedzialna za jeszcze jedną duszę.

Nie czuła, żeby chłopak uwolnił Hyorinmaru, ale rozpoznawała pulsujące z wściekłości reiatsu ukochanego. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że był zły, bo nie mógł zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwa. Teraz jednak nie miała nawet czasu, żeby zirytować się na partnera, bo mówiła mu już wiele razy, że sama jest Shinigami i potrafi o siebie zadbać.

Hollowy wbiegły za dziewczyną do parku i otoczyły ją.

- Nie macie już gdzie uciec – jeden z nich zaśmiał się.

- Jesteś skończona – drugi uśmiechnął się, patrząc na nią.

Wszystkie ruszyły równocześnie i po raz pierwszy Rei nie wiedziała, co robić. Złapała Shotę i mocno go przytuliła, starając się, by nie patrzył na krwawą jatkę, w którą miał się zamienić plac.

- Shirou! – krzyknęła głośno i z ulgą zauważyła sylwetkę chłopaka, wyskakującą zza drewnianych drabinek.

Chłopak zdążył posiekać wszystkie Hollowy, które zostały z tyłu, gdy usłyszał przerażony krzyk Rei. Natychmiast opanowała go lodowata furia. Wystarczyło kilka sekund w shuunpo, by znaleźć się nad stadem Arrancarów.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru.

Gniew w jego oczach mógł sprawić, że całe Hueco Mundo zamarznie. Młodzieniec machnął zamaszyście mieczem i ogromny lodowy smok pomknął z niewyobrażalną prędkością w stronę Hollowów, zamieniając je w posągi. Jedno uderzenie wściekłego Hitsugayi zamroziło cały plac zabaw z wyjątkiem miejsca, w którym stała zaskoczona Eiki z Shotą w objęciach. Po chwili cały lód zniknął i Toushirou schował Zanpakutou do pochwy.

- Rei!

- To było piękne – dziewczyna postawiła Shotę na ziemi i podbiegła do partnera, który natychmiast zamknął ją w swoich objęciach. W jego oczach nie było już gniewu, lecz strach i troska. Jednocześnie z drugiej strony nadeszli Ayasegawa i Madarame. Eiki chciała się uwolnić z uścisku Toushirou, ale chłopak mocno ją trzymał. W końcu się poddała i spojrzała, lekko zarumieniona, na dwójkę przyjaciół. – Ikkaku, Yumichika, wszystko w porządku?

- Nie doceniasz nas – burknął Ikkaku. – To była bułka z masłem.

- Chociaż walka z taką ilością była irytująca – dodał Yumichika.

- Chciałem pojmać żywcem chociaż jednego – Shirou robił sobie wyrzuty, podczas gdy Shota odłączył się od grupy. Nagle stanął jak wryty, żeby po chwili rzucić się biegiem w stronę ławeczki, na której siedziała drobna postać.

- Shota, zaczekaj! – krzyknęła Eiki.

Dobiegli do ławki równocześnie i spoglądali na śpiącą, delikatną dziewczynkę o jasnych, brązowych włosach. _Skąd ona się tu wzięła? I dlaczego atak Hyorinmaru nic jej nie zrobił?_ Jej rozmyślania przerwał Shota, który klęknął przed dziewczynką i zaczął potrząsać jej ramionami.

- Yui, Yui!

- Shota, kto to jest? – zapytała Eiki, podchodząc bliżej.

- To Yui, moja siostra!

To proste stwierdzenie wprawiło dziewczynę w ogromne zdumienie. Zmrużyła oczy, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo. Siostry Shoty nie powinno być nawet w pobliżu, a gdyby była, nie przetrwałaby uderzenia Shikai Hyorinmaru. Nagle samo pojawienie się chłopca w miejscu, gdzie polował ten Hollow stało się dziwne. Toushirou ostatnio zaczął nazywać ją paranoiczką, co nie było wcale nieuzasadnione. Rei zawsze widziała wszystko w najczarniejszych barwach. Zaś teraz w miejscu ataku najsilniejszego lodowego Zanpakutou w historii Seireitei pojawiła się bezbronna, mała dziewczynka.

Eiki zauważyła tylko, jak przy jej boku pojawił się Shirou, badawczo patrzący jej w oczy, jak obok rodzeństwa zmaterializowali się znikąd Ayasegawa, który podniósł dziewczynkę i Madarame, który złapał pod pachę chłopca. Dopiero w drodze powrotnej do domu Inoue ocknęła się i spostrzegła, że Hitsugaya obejmuje ją jednym ramieniem, zaś drugie opiera na rękojeści Hyorinmaru. W trakcie swojej półprzytomności przeanalizowała wszystkie fakty i postanowiła uważnie obserwować oboje dzieci. Nie mogła się przemóc, żeby im uwierzyć, jednak, gdy już dotarli do pokoju, natychmiast pochyliła się nad dziewczynką, w duchu żałując, że nie było z nimi Renjiego. Porucznik szóstego składu miał przeszkolenie z zakresu czwartego składu. Po dokładnym obejrzeniu nieprzytomnej, brunetka odwróciła się do swojego dowódcy.

- Z tym dzieckiem wszystko w porządku – powiedziała spokojnie, posyłając chłopakowi spojrzenie mówiące: „nie ufam jej". – Wygląda na normalną duszę.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział siedzący na krześle młodzieniec. Na dźwięk jego głębokiego głosu Rei zadrżała. Już jakiś czas wcześniej zauważyła, że czasami ma kłopoty ze skupieniem się, gdy on jest w pobliżu. _Miłość idzie w parze z pożądaniem_, pomyślała cierpko, szybko się odwracając, co pozwoliło jej uciec przed badawczym spojrzeniem jego przenikliwych oczu.

Hitsugaya zastanawiał się, co się między nimi ostatnio działo. Jego ciało bardzo silnie na nią reagowało, jak kilkanaście minut wcześniej, w parku. Wciąż odczuwał ulgę, bo dziewczyna była tak zaaferowana w tamtym momencie, że kompletnie nic nie zauważyła, ale był pewny, że Ayasegawa zrozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. Powiedział mu o tym, chociaż nie do końca wprost. Ale te cicho wypowiedziane słowa, w których kryła się groźba, wystarczyły. „_Jeżeli zranisz ją fizycznie, mentalnie lub emocjonalnie, kapitanie, powieszę cię za pięty pod sufitem kwatery głównej jedenastego składu i obedrę ze skóry. A potem oddam kapitanowi Ukitake, który na pewno nie potraktuje cię tak łagodnie._" Co mu przypomniało, że Ukitake też go kiedyś ostrzegał. „_Nie waż się jej zranić, Hitsugaya Toushirou_", usłyszał, siedząc pod oknami jej sypialni w kwaterach trzynastego składu. _Nie mam zamiaru_, pomyślał, patrząc na nią. Zresztą, był pewny, że na piętach, za które obiecał powiesić go Ayasegawa by się nie skończyło. Przełknął głośno ślinę, domyślając się, które części jego ciała stałyby się przedmiotem rozrywki przyjaciół Rei.

- Czy to poszukiwania twojej siostry trzymały cię na Ziemi? – zapytał, patrząc na uśmiechniętego Shotę. Dzieciak natychmiast zmarkotniał.

- Shota, co się stało? – dodała Eiki delikatnym tonem.

- Wszyscy byliśmy w samochodzie – powiedział chłopiec ze spuszczoną głową. Serce Rei zgubiło jedno uderzenie, gdyż przypominało początek jej historii. – Tata, mama, ja i Yui. Jechaliśmy tylko do parku rozrywki.

W poważnym wzroku Toushirou pojawił się smutek. Pokiwał spokojnie głową, zachęcając Shotę do dalszego mówienia.

- Yui grała na małym, zdobionym flecie – Rei spojrzała na partnera, słysząc te słowa. On tylko skinął głową i skupił uwagę na Shocie. – Rodzice tylko raz się do nas odwrócili. Chwilę później zobaczyliśmy ciężarówkę jadącą z naprzeciwka. Gdy się ocknąłem, miałem na piersi ten łańcuch, a rodziców i Yui nigdzie nie było.

- Więc zacząłeś szukać swojej siostry – podsumował Hitsugaya.

Chłopiec skinął głową, patrząc w oczy kapitana dziesiątej dywizji, ale jego uwagę szybko pochłonęła siostra, która zaczęła się budzić. Shota pochylił się nad nią.

- Yui, poznajesz mnie?

- Shota? – zapytała zaspanym głosem. – Braciszku, czy to ty?

Rei zostawiła rodzeństwo samym sobie, żeby mogli się spokojnie przywitać i podeszła do stojącego przy oknie srebrnowłosego młodzieńca. Toushirou jedną dłonią pocierał podbródek, zaś drugą położył na talii dziewczyny i nieświadomie przyciągnął do siebie.

- Tylko dlaczego ona pojawiła się akurat wtedy, w tamtym parku? – ostatnią myśl wypowiedział na głos. Eiki drgnęła, słysząc to, gdyż chłopak wyraził na głos jej refleksje. Lekko obrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć w jej oczy. – Co o tym myślisz?

- To wygląda bardzo podejrzanie – odpowiedziała cicho. – Możesz być pewien, że będę uważała na te dzieciaki…

W tym momencie przerwał im odbiornik, który zaburczał kilka razy i wyświetlił na ekranie postać Ukitake. Rei uśmiechnęła się radośnie, zaś Toushirou szybko zabrał rękę z jej talii. Białowłosy mężczyzna zmarszczył ostrzegawczo brwi.

- Witaj, kapitanie Hitsugaya – zaczął. – Cześć, Rei. Gdzie jest Matsumoto?

Dwoje oficerów dziesiątego składu natychmiast zbladło.

- Wyjaśnię ci to po powrocie, Juushirou – odpowiedziała cicho Eiki. – O co chodzi?

- Widzę, że macie problem – oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że mężczyzna nie porzucił tematu, lecz odłożył go na chwilę i zajął się czymś innym. Teraz zerknął na dwójkę dzieci. – Mamy dla was informacje o tym Arrancarze, którego napotkaliście. Uważam, że będzie najlepiej, jak porozmawiacie z kimś z Departamentu Technologicznego.

Obraz lekko zamigotał, punkt widzenia został zmieniony i obok Ukitake pojawił się Shinigami z zespołu Kurotsuchiego.

- Jestem Akon z Departamentu Technologicznego – przedstawił się. – Jak rozumiem, Arrancar, który został zabity, pojawił się ponownie?

- Tak – zgodził się Hitsugaya. – Szczerze mówiąc, rozdwoił się na moich oczach. Zabiłem wszystkie kopie, które były w zasięgu mojego wzroku, ale nie wiem, czy to wystarczy.

Rei wpatrywała się w dwóch najważniejszych mężczyzn w jej życiu. _Żyjących mężczyzn_, poprawił ją wewnętrzny głosik i dziewczyna zadrżała. Doskonale wiedziała, co się między nimi rozgrywa. Obaj chcieli ją chronić, obaj ją kochali, choć każdy na swój sposób, a jej przypadła w udziale tylko obserwacja sygnałów, które sobie nawzajem posyłali. Toushirou miał zmrużone ze złości oczy, zaś sposób, w jaki patrzyły stalowe tęczówki Ukitake, mógł zabić. Krew brunetki prawie się zagotowała z irytacji, gdy zrozumiała, że znowu powinnością kobiety będzie uświadomienie posiadaczy nieszczęsnego chromosomu Y, że nie jest bezbronną dziewczynką.

- Prawdopodobnie nie – zgodził się Akon.

- Co masz na myśli? – na ustach Rei zagościł złośliwy, na pół słodki uśmiech. Zadając pytanie podeszła do Toushirou i go objęła. Zazgrzytała zębami ze złości, gdy poczuła, jak zdrętwiał i rzucił pospieszne spojrzenie na Ukitake.

- Sprawdziliśmy wykresy reiatsu z dokładnych godzin pojawienia się tych Hollowów i wszystkie wiodły do tego samego punktu. Okazuje się, że nie mamy do czynienia z kopiami jednego Arrancara, ale z jednym Arrancarem, który wykorzystuje części siebie do stworzenia swoich podobizn – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, patrząc ze strachem na prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszą parę w Seireitei. On był geniuszem, świetnym taktykiem i władał najpotężniejszym lodowym Zanpakutou w historii miasta. Ona miała ognisty temperament, spędziła wiele lat w Rukongai i opanowała Bankai w dwa miesiące. Ich potencjał dawał im ogromną broń w walce z siłami Aizena.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że one wszystkie mają jedną świadomość? – zapytał chłodno srebrnowłosy, w końcu odwzajemniając uścisk partnerki i obejmując jej ramiona.

- Dokładnie. Najprawdopodobniej ten Arrancar działa poprzez kontrolowanie kilku lub kilkunastu części swojego ciała na raz – sprecyzował podwładny Kurotsuchiego. – Dzięki temu może efektywniej polować na dusze.

- Ciężko pracuje nasz Arrancar – zadrwiła Eiki.

- Ten prawdziwy musi się gdzieś ukrywać podczas kontrolowania pozostałych – podpowiedział Akon, kontemplując, jak pasowały do siebie kolory ich oczu: jego blady szmaragd, czasami wpadający w jasny turkus, zaś jej ciemny, intensywny szafir.

- To nie brzmi dobrze – wymamrotał srebrnowłosy.

- Czy jest jakiś sposób, w jaki możemy go znaleźć? – zapytała brunetka.

- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam raport, za każdym razem przy jego pojawieniu się, słyszeliście dźwięki fletu, tak?

- Tak, zawsze ta sama melodia – przyznała. – Ten dźwięk kontroluje ofiarę Hollowa.

- Jak najszybciej poddam go analizie – obiecał mężczyzna. – Następnym razem, gdy go usłyszycie, będziecie w stanie go wyśledzić.

Hitsugaya skinął głową i chciał się rozłączyć, ale powstrzymał go Ukitake, który najpierw spojrzał na Rei.

- Kochanie, chcę porozmawiać z twoim dowódcą – powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, ale tym razem się przeliczył.

W pomieszczeniu nagle wszystko zaczęło elektryzować, a na młodzieńca i dwójkę dzieci spadło jej pełne reiatsu. Hitsugayi nic się nie stało, ale rodzeństwo musiało natychmiast opuścić pokój, aby przeżyć. Chłopak pogonił dzieci i odwrócił się w jej stronę; wiedział, że teraz będzie musiał powstrzymać furię.

- Obaj jesteście idiotami – syknęła, przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego. Ukitake był blady jak ściana, zaś Toushirou stał spokojnie, oparty o framugę okna. – Juushirou, przestań się ze mną obchodzić jak z miną przeciwpancerną. Do cholery jasnej, jestem dorosłą kobietą, zdolną podejmować decyzje i przede wszystkim, zdolną o siebie zadbać. Jeżeli Shirou daje mi szczęście, to nie waż mi się tego odbierać. Jak coś mi zrobi, sama spuszczę mu taki łomot, jakiego nigdy nie zapomni, ale na razie nie zapowiada się, żeby w ogóle chciał „coś" mi zrobić. Toushirou, z kolei ty tchórzysz. Jeżeli mamy być razem tylko na Ziemi, bo w Seireitei będziesz za bardzo zawstydzony, żeby się gdzieś ze mną pokazać, to mam cię głęboko w…

Tego chłopak już nie wytrzymał. Podszedł do niej i zakrył jej usta dłonią, żeby nie wydostały się z nich bardziej obraźliwe słowa.

- Jak mogę być za bardzo zawstydzony, żeby się gdzieś z tobą pokazać, _kochanie_, skoro całe miasto zna ciebie jako „prawą rękę Hitsugayi"? – zapytał przymilnym tonem.

Przez moment w pokoju panowała idealna cisza, ale po chwili Ukitake zaczął się śmiać. Rei i Shirou szybko poszli za jego przykładem. Reiatsu zniknęło z pomieszczenia w mgnieniu oka.

- Przepraszam, kapitanie Hitsugaya – powiedział, nadal szeroko uśmiechnięty, dowódca trzynastego składu. – Masz moje błogosławieństwo. Trzymajcie się i wróćcie bezpieczni do Seireitei.

Mężczyzna rozłączył się, a Rei spojrzała z przerażeniem na chłopaka.

- Jak myślisz, ile czasu zajmie mu zaplanowanie naszego ślubu?

Oboje ponownie się roześmieli i objęci poszli przyprowadzić Yui i Shotę do pokoju, by odpoczęli. Uśmiechając się lekko, przeszli przez rozsuwane drzwi i ujrzeli dwójkę dzieci bawiących się obok zatrwożonych ich obecnością oficerów jedenastej dywizji, którzy przynieśli jedzenie. Eiki poczuła, że jej żołądek chętnie by skorzystał z jakiegoś ciepłego posiłku, więc szybko zagoniła rodzeństwo do pokoju wraz z Shirou i Ikkaku, zaś razem z Yumichiką zabrała się za przygotowanie kolacji.

Godzinę później z ust Madarame wyrwało się zadowolone westchnienie. Mężczyzna odchylił się do tyłu i poklepał po brzuchu.

- Najadłem się – przyznał, patrząc na odstawiającego pusty kubek Hitsugayę.

- Zlokalizowanie tego Arrancara jest dość trudną sprawą, ale zajmiemy się tym tak, jak mówiłem wcześniej – oznajmił, marszcząc brwi. – Musimy zebrać wszystkie jego kopie w jednym miejscu, żeby móc namierzyć mózg.

- W takim razie, ustalone – na twarzy Yumichiki pojawił się identyczny uśmiech, co u Ikkaku, który zabrał głos po przyjacielu:

- Przynajmniej nie będę się nudzić.

- Będziemy się zmieniać podczas patrolowania miasta – postanowił dowódca i spojrzał badawczym wzrokiem na Rei. – Chciałbym, żebyś na razie tu została i przypilnowała tej dwójki.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na kulące się ze strachu dzieci. Shota opiekuńczo objął Yui i odpowiedział hardym wzrokiem. Eiki powoli skinęła głową.

- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedziała, czym wprawiła Shirou w zdumienie. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, że partnerka rwała się do walki, a tymczasem spokojnie ustąpiła. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to dzieci miały na nią taki wpływ.

- A czemu nie wykonamy pogrzebu duszy? – zapytał niepewnym tonem Ikkaku, przerywając rozmyślania Hitsugayi. Shota zmarszczył brwi z wściekłością, ale uspokoił go Toushirou.

- Nie, tym zajmiemy się później.

Madarame westchnął, ale Ayasegawa mrugnął porozumiewawczo do przyjaciółki.

- Rozumiem cię, kapitanie Hitsugaya. Jesteś dla nich bardzo miły.

Co w wolnym tłumaczeniu miało znaczyć: „Zmiękłeś przy Rei, kapitanie", co samo w sobie było dziwne, skoro Eiki była twardą, trudną do opanowania, temperamentną kobietą. Shirou zazgrzytał zębami, ale nic nie powiedział, pozwalając Shinigami wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak sądzi. Yumichika kontynuował, tym razem patrząc na przyjaciela z jedenastej dywizji:

- Te dzieci dopiero się odnalazły. Kapitan pozwoli im chwilę ze sobą pobyć, zanim odeślemy je do Społeczeństwa Dusz.

- Shirou… – Rei uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ale w jej wzroku chłopak wyczytał drwinę. Zmieszał się i wstał.

- Zamknij się – mruknął do niej. Wstał od niskiego stolika i otrzepał spodnie. – Idziemy. Jednak pójdziesz z nami, dzieciakami zajmą się zmodyfikowane dusze.

Pozostali również się podnieśli i zrzucili gigai. Eiki podeszła do obejmującego się rodzeństwa i przyklękła obok nich, patrząc spokojnie w ich przestraszone oczy.

- Popilnujcie naszych ciał, dopóki nas nie ma – poprosiła i w odpowiedzi Shota skinął głową. Nagle w jego wzroku pojawiła się determinacja.

Szybko opuścili dom Inoue i pogrążyli się w mroku nocy.


	8. Determinacja

Witajcie po bardzo długiej przerwie. Niestety, nie dam rady zbyt często wklejać kolejnych rozdziałów, bo pomimo tego, że cały fick jest napisany, moja kochana beta nie jest robotem. Studia wyczerpują, a ja czekam na każdy wolny tydzień, podczas którego Kharcia znajdzie czas na zbetowanie rozdziału. Wrzucam wszystko dokładnie wtedy, kiedy sama coś dostanę. Miłego czytania :)

Rozdział 8

Determinacja

Poszukiwania Hollowa nie przyniosły skutku i Toushirou stał z marsową miną na szczycie słupa podtrzymującego linie wysokiego napięcia. Zastygłe w bezruchu mięśnie twarzy i zmarszczone brwi świadczyły o jego wzburzeniu.

Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mu się poświęcić tak dużo czasu na przeanalizowanie i wyeliminowanie Hollowa zagrażającego światu żywych. Wiedział, że tym razem musi liczyć się z faktem, że przeciwnikiem może być Arrancar, ale nie potrafił uwierzyć, że ta nowa rasa była o tyle potężniejsza od zwykłych Hollowów, że potrafiła ukryć swoje reiatsu przed kapitanem Gotei 13. Doskonale wyczuwał pozostałych członków swojej niewielkiej grupy. Uśmiechnął się z czułością, gdy jego zmysły wychwyciły ślad duchowej energii Rei.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy pokochał swoją szaloną oficer. Najpierw irytowała go, będąc w jego oczach połączeniem jego samego i Kurosakiego. Wybitna uczennica Akademii Shinigami, ale jednocześnie wielka buntowniczka. Słyszał wcześniej, że Ukitake stał przed ogromnym dylematem: czy wysłać ją do Akademii, czy uczyć ją samemu, w kwaterze głównej trzynastego składu. Dziewczyna ukończyła jednak naukę z najwyższymi notami i została z ulgą pożegnana przez wykładowców, którzy nie potrafili stępić jej ciętego języka. Bo chociaż do Zarakiego było jej daleko, potrafiła użyć bardzo dosadnych sformułowań, kiedy przyszła jej na to ochota, zauważył to szczególnie w ostatnim czasie. Następnie uratowała mu życie. Nieraz czuwała przy jego boku, gdy on wracał do siebie po wyjątkowo ciężkiej bitwie. Zachowywała się jak prawdziwa przyjaciółka. I musiał, po prostu _musiał_, przestać zwracać uwagę na jej niesubordynację, przejawiającą się poprzez pomijanie rang większości oficerów. Włącznie z nim.

Pamiętał słowa Kyouraku, pamiętał również słowa Ukitake. One dały mu najwięcej do myślenia, chociaż wtedy już sam zastanawiał się nad tym, co tak naprawdę działo się między nim i jego partnerką. „Prawa ręka Hitsugayi"… Doskonale wiedział, że Shinigami z pozostałych składów właśnie tak ją nazywali.

Chaos w jego uczuciach zniknął dopiero niedawno, w momencie, gdy zobaczył Rei, leżącą na dachu wieżowca Karakury. I pochylającego się nad nią Arrancara, który bez wątpienia chciał ją zabić. Wtedy jego uwagę przykuła niezwykła kombinacja Kidou i shuunpo, którą wykorzystała do zabicia wroga. Teraz już go to nie dziwiło.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, wyczuwając za sobą jej reiatsu.

- Nic nie znalazłam – powiedziała spokojnie, z wdziękiem zatrzymując się na krawędzi dachu, tuż obok miejsca, gdzie stał Shirou. – Ani śladu reiatsu Hollowa. Rozglądałam się również za Rangiku-san i jej też nigdzie nie ma.

- Chyba musimy się pogodzić z tym, że rzeczywiście odeszła – Hitsugaya po raz pierwszy wypowiedział na głos te słowa, choć chodziły mu po głowie od dłuższego czasu. Wyciągnął do niej dłoń, którą natychmiast złapała. – Wracajmy do dzieciaków. Całą noc były same.

Hollowa nie znaleźli również w ciągu dnia. Ikkaku skakał po dachach, Yumichika przechadzał się między ludźmi, jednak nie odnaleźli ani śladu energii duchowej jakiegokolwiek Arrancara. Rei pilnowała dzieci, podczas gdy Toushirou wysłuchiwał szczegółowych raportów obu oficerów.

Shota przyszedł do niej późnym wieczorem, gdy siedziała na parapecie kuchennym i wpatrywała się w gwiazdy jasno świecące na nocnym niebie. Natychmiast go dostrzegła i ręką dała mu znak, żeby do niej dołączył. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której było słychać nawet ich spokojne oddechy.

- Coś się stało? – zapytała cicho, patrząc poważnie na smutnego chłopca. – Odnalazłeś przecież Yui, powinieneś się cieszyć.

Shota tylko skinął głową, niewyraźnie mrucząc coś pod nosem. Nie chciał spojrzeć Shinigami w oczy, przez co Eiki powzięła pewne podejrzenia.

- Czy nadal coś przed nami ukrywasz? – zapytała, siląc się na obojętny ton. Udała, że nie zwraca uwagi na nagłe poderwanie głowy Shoty. – Pamiętam, że dziwnie się zachowywałeś, kiedy mój dowódca zapytał cię o wydarzenia w parku. Opowiedz mi o tym.

Chłopiec chciał odejść, ale brunetka złapała go za ramiona i przytrzymała obok siebie. Nadal wpatrywała się w gwiazdy, ale była świadoma tego, że obejmowane dziecko drży, przerażone.

- To nic takiego – wyszeptał, również na nią nie patrząc. Rei zmarszczyła brwi.

- Mi się jednak wydaje, że coś ukrywasz…

- To nie twój cholerny interes, Rei-san!

Eiki nie zdążyła nawet zareagować na niegrzeczny ton chłopaka, gdy rozmowę przerwał im huk dobiegający z pokoju, w którym znajdował się odbiornik. Dziewczyna szybko podeszła do drzwi i gwałtownym ruchem odsunęła je tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że Yui już tam nie ma.

Jednocześnie wszyscy Shinigami poczuli złowrogie pulsowanie reiatsu poszukiwanego Arrancara.

- Znowu się pojawił – warknął Hitsugaya, wychylając się zza innych drzwi. – Rozdzielić się i go znaleźć!

- Yui! – krzyknął przerażony Shota i biegiem wypadł z domu Orihime. Rei porozumiała się wzrokiem z Shirou i pobiegła za nim, przeklinając po drodze lekkomyślność chłopca.

Dobiegła do parku i zatrzymała go.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że ona przyszła właśnie tutaj?

- Bo tak…

Wściekłość dziewczyny szybko zniknęła, gdy oboje wyczuli nową falę reiatsu Hollowa. _On jest w pobliżu_, pomyślała, wyciągając Zanpakutou z pochwy.

- Shota, tu jest niebezpiecznie – powiedziała, chwytając go za ramię. – Musimy wracać.

- Nie wrócę bez Yui – warknął, rozglądając się wokoło.

Rei zacisnęła zęby, ale nic nie powiedziała. Rozumiała, że chłopak sam chce odnaleźć siostrę i bronić jej. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszała skrzypienie huśtawki. Shota zdrętwiał. _Kiedy ona się tu znalazła?_, zastanawiała się Rei.

Podbiegli do dziewczynki, siedzącej samotnie na placu zabaw.

- Yui, co ty tu robisz? – dziewczynka usłyszała pytanie z ust brata i zatrzymała huśtawkę. Nie spojrzawszy na niego, odpowiedziała:

- Nic nie robię. Po prostu chciałam iść do parku… Teraz, jak ty tu jesteś, braciszku, wszystko będzie dobrze. Już się nie boję.

Mina Rei złagodniała. Pamiętała swoją własną samotność i strach, kiedy obudziła się w Rukongai. Te dzieci nie zasługiwały na coś takiego. Tymczasem Shota zacisnął mocno powieki i odwrócił się do Shinigami.

- Cholera jasna – jego głos nagle spoważniał, więc postanowiła uważnie wysłuchać historii chłopca. – Ja uciekłem. Zostawiłem tutaj Yui i uciekłem…

W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, z kolei Yui tylko przymknęła oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- W dniu wypadku zostaliśmy rozdzieleni z rodzicami – opowiadał. – Oboje byliśmy bardzo zdenerwowani. Przez wiele dni szukaliśmy ich, ale bez skutku. Nieważne, gdzie szukaliśmy… Nigdzie ich nie było. Spaliśmy w parku, pod drzewami, bo nic innego nie mogliśmy wymyślić. Ale którejś nocy obudziłem się i Yui nie było w pobliżu. Sama poszła ich szukać, a ja z kolei musiałem teraz znaleźć ją. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem jej krzyk i wybiegłem na polanę. Yui siedziała na ziemi, a przed nią stał ogromny potwór. Błagała mnie o pomoc, ale ja się tak strasznie bałem… I uciekłem, zostawiając Yui własnemu losowi. Gdy doszedłem do siebie, byłem już daleko od parku, cały drżałem ze strachu. Jestem złym bratem…

- Co się później stało? – Rei nie patrzyła na ocierającego łzy Shotę, lecz przyglądała się dziewczynce, zupełnie obojętnie przysłuchującej się opowieści brata.

- Było mi głupio i wstyd tego, że uciekłem. Zebrałem się w sobie i wróciłem do parku, ale Yui już tam nie było. Za to pojawił się tamten potwór. Chociaż się bałem, krzyczałem do niego, żeby oddał mi siostrę, ale on twierdził, że nie wie, gdzie ona jest. Zaatakowałem go kamieniami, co go tylko bardziej rozzłościło. Próbowałem uciec i wtedy pojawiłaś się ty, Rei-san. Opuściłem Yui, ale ona nadal mówi, że ją ochronię…

Eiki podeszła do Shoty i uklękła przy nim, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Delikatnym ruchem drugiej ręki odwróciła jego głowę tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się.

- Musiało być ci bardzo ciężko – powiedziała i kciukiem otarła jego łzy, ponownie zbierające się w kącikach. – Nie płacz, Shota. W jakiś sposób udało nam się uratować twoją siostrę. Dzięki temu mogłeś ją ponownie zobaczyć. Jeszcze nie jest za późno, żebyś mógł ją obronić.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale Rei nie była w stanie odwzajemnić tego uśmiechu. _Jeśli Shota nie kłamał, Yui na pewno została złapana przez tego Arrancara_, pomyślała brunetka, zerkając na siedzącą bez ruchu postać dziewczynki.

Zadzwonił telefon i nagle dziewczyna musiała się skoncentrować na czymś innym.

- To ja, Rei – Hitsugaya musiał dać jej znać o tym, co się działo. – Ścigaliśmy tego Hollowa, ale znowu nam uciekł.

- Gdzie jesteś?

- Pilnuję duszy, która została zaatakowana – wyjaśnił, stojąc tyłem do człowieka, który, skulony ze strachu, siedział pod ścianą garażu. Mężczyzna był tak przerażony, że nie potrafił złożyć sensownego zdania. – Próbowałem coś z niego wyciągnąć, ale on boi się tak bardzo, że nie jest w stanie wydusić nawet słowa. Teraz wracam z powrotem do domu Inoue.

- W takim razie, ja też wracam – Rei zakończyła rozmowę.

Toushirou, nie spiesząc się, odłożył telefon i nagle zastygł. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a sam w duchu złajał się za nieostrożność. Jednym ruchem wyciągnął Hyorinmaru i odskoczył jak najdalej od niebezpieczeństwa. Wiedział, że Eiki wyczuje wzrost jego reiatsu i obawiał się, że wpadnie na pomysł ruszenia mu na pomoc.

Szybko jednak jego myśli zostały przyciągnięte przez bestię stojącą naprzeciwko niego. Nagle wszystkie fragmenty układanki trafiły na swoje miejsce. Srebrnowłosy zacisnął zęby ze złości.

- Ty pieprzony draniu – warknął. _To prawie niemożliwe… Ukrył się pod postacią ludzkiej duszy… To musi być sposób, w jaki poluje, pozostając niewykrywalnym dla radarów reiatsu_, doszedł do wniosku.

W tym momencie Arrancar rzucił się na niego z rykiem, ale starczyło jedno uderzenie Hyorinmaru, by zlikwidować zagrożenie. Hollow stracił prawe ramię i, wyjąc z bólu, przybrał ponownie postać człowieka. Dysząc, uciekł jak najdalej od wściekłego kapitana. Hitsugaya ruszył za nim, ale przeciwnik zniknął za rogiem.

- Kurwa! – zaklął i wskoczył na wysokie rusztowanie, by przyjrzeć się miastu, które, rozświetlone latarniami i neonami, żyło własnym życiem. On jednak tego nie dostrzegał. Skrzywił się, bo z powodu swobodnego języka Rei, on sam zaczął przejmować niektóre jej nawyki, w tym ten, aby siarczystym przekleństwem ulżyć swojej frustracji. – Nawet nie mogę wyczuć jego energii duchowej.

Nagle obok niego pojawił się Yumichika.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya – zasalutował.

- Ayasegawa, coś się stało?

- Rei dała mi znać, że coś jest nie tak – odpowiedział, rozglądając się na boki. – Ale już chyba wszystko w porządku?

- Ze mną tak, ale mamy inny problem. Wyjaśnię wszystko, gdy się zbierzemy w domu Inoue.

Po powrocie Rei natychmiast rzuciła się na szyję Toushirou, całkowicie ignorując obecność oficerów jedenastego składu. On przez chwilę potrzymał ją w ramionach, uspokajając ją, po czym wyplątał się z jej objęć i wszedł do pokoju, który przydzieliła im Orihime.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – zapytała po raz kolejny.

- Tak – odpowiedział, zirytowany już chłopak. – Byłem nieostrożny i przez to straciłem komunikator. Gdzie jest Madarame?

- Nadal w terenie – oznajmił spokojnie Yumichika, spokojnie patrząc w oczy dowódcy. Tymczasem Rei zaskoczyła obu.

- Mam wam coś do opowiedzenia. W parku zauważyłam coś interesującego.

- Naprawdę? – szmaragdowe oczy Shirou rozjaśniły się.

- Tak – dziewczyna pokiwała głową. – To może mieć coś wspólnego z tym, w jaki sposób nasz Arrancar się pojawia.

- W takim razie najpierw wysłuchamy twojej opowieści – zadecydował i usiadł na podłodze w seizie. Rei streściła im historię Shoty.

- Biorąc pod uwagę czas, w jakim wszystko się działo, wydaje mi się, że Yui była pierwszą duszą, która nawiązała kontakt z tym Arrancarem – zakończyła. – Pytanie brzmi, w jaki sposób udało się jej uciec? Ona nie pamięta tamtego wydarzenia…

- A co ty myślisz, kapitanie Hitsugaya? – zapytał Yumichika, przenosząc wzrok z dziewczynki na srebrnowłosego.

Chłopak długo milczał, przyglądając się uważnie Yui. W końcu Rei musiała go jeszcze raz zawołać. On odwrócił się do niej i dziewczyna zadrżała na widok chłodu w jego wzroku.

- Więc jesteśmy w takiej sytuacji… Ja również coś zauważyłem.

- I ma to związek z tym, o czym teraz mówimy? – zapytał Ayasegawa

- Niestety, tak. Wygląda na to, że każda z kopii tego Arrancara jest w stanie przybrać ludzką postać, aby ukryć przed nami swoje reiatsu – na twarzach dwojga podwładnych Hitsugayi odmalował się szok. – Najprawdopodobniej chodzi o to, aby mieć łatwiejszy dostęp do nowych dusz i bez problemu absorbować ich energię duchową. Używając właśnie tej energii, mogą się dalej duplikować. Im większa ilość kopii, tym więcej dusz może pożreć ten Arrancar w tej samej chwili. Z tego powodu, wystarczyło bardzo mało czasu, aby nasz Hollow stał się bardzo potężny.

- Może przybierać ludzką postać… – powtórzyła Rei, szybkim ruchem odwracając głowę, aby spojrzeć na Yui. – Niemożliwe!

- Ja? – dziewczynka zrobiła przerażoną minę, zaś Shota otoczył ją opiekuńczo ramionami.

- O czym wy mówicie? – krzyknął. – Yui nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!

- Przykro mi, Shota – wyszeptała brunetka. – Naprawdę na ten moment niczego nie jesteśmy pewni, ale…

- Tak, masz rację – przerwał jej Toushirou, wstając.

Wyciągnął Hyorinmaru z pochwy i lekko się odsunął, przepuszczając szarżującego Shotę. Chłopiec upadł obok Rei, zaś Shirou siłą woli rozjarzył rękojeść swojego Zanpakutou i przystawił go do czoła dziewczynki. Po chwili blask zgasł, zaś Yui nadal stała na swoim miejscu.

- Pogrzeb duszy nie zadziałał? – rzuciła Eiki. Shota przebiegł obok niej i przycisnął siostrę do ściany pokoju.

- Braciszku, ja naprawdę nic nie wiem – pisnęła Yui, patrząc błagalnie w oczy chłopca.

- Ten Arrancar musiał jej coś zrobić – oznajmił Hitsugaya zmęczonym głosem. – Niestety, dopóki nie wiemy, kim jest ta dziewczyna, musimy traktować ją jak zagrożenie. Niech Społeczeństwo Dusz przeszuka całą Ziemię w poszukiwaniu reiatsu podobnego do jej energii duchowej.

Yumichika już siedział przy konsoli podłączonej do odbiornika, zaś Rei założyła na ramię dziewczynki opaskę, dzięki której Departament Technologiczny mógł pobrać od niej próbki na odległość. Połączenie zostało nawiązane niemal natychmiastowo i na ekranie odbiornika pojawiła się sylwetka Juushirou i dwóch pracowników Mayuriego wpatrujących się badawczo w parametry na sąsiednich ekranach laboratorium.

- Zebraliśmy już wystarczającą ilość cząsteczek duchowych, aby przeprowadzić analizę – powiedział Akon po paru minutach.

- Wybacz, że tak was popędzam, ale potrzebujemy wyników tej analizy jak najszybciej – oznajmił Hitsugaya, zerkając spod oka na Ukitake, który z kolei wpatrywał się w Rei.

- Trudno uwierzyć w to, że ten Arrancar jest w stanie przyjmować postać ludzi, których energię duchową odbierze – kontynuował Akon.

- Przedłuża swój czas na Ziemi i jednocześnie rośnie w siłę – dodał kapitan trzynastego składu.

- Musimy w takim razie znaleźć oryginał i zabić go, zanim on zniszczy więcej dusz – Toushirou zamyślił się.

- Tak będzie najlepiej – zgodził się Ukitake.

- Skontaktujemy się z wami, gdy dostaniemy wyniki analizy – zakończył Akon, po czym obraz na ekranie zamigotał i zgasł.

Hitsugaya zwrócił się do Rei, która siedziała po jego lewej stronie.

- Na razie musimy zaczekać na informacje z Departamentu Technologicznego. Na ten czas dziewczynka musi zostać otoczona barierą Kidou.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zdenerwował się Shota. – Chcecie ją zamknąć? Nie wolno wam! Yui na to nie zasłużyła…

- Shota, zrozum, że to dla jej dobra – Eiki próbowała go przekonać. – Ten Arrancar coś jej zrobił. Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że nadal ją ściga. Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy ją chronić? Dopóki będzie we wnętrzu bariery, nikt jej nie dotknie. A my dokopiemy temu Arrancarowi. Zgoda? Możecie nam zaufać. Proszę, żebyście wytrzymali jeszcze trochę.

- Ale… Ja się boję – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, nadal obejmowana przez brata.

Rei zamyśliła się na moment i nagle przypomniała sobie o swoim niedawnym zakupie. Podeszła do niewielkiej torebki, którą dostała w prezencie od Orihime i wyjęła z niej niewielki flecik. Podała go Yui i uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Wewnątrz bariery będziesz bezpieczna. Nie bój się – starała się uspokoić dziewczynkę, która nagle uśmiechnęła się do Shinigami.

- Jeśli Yui nie ma nic przeciwko temu… – dodał Shota, patrząc z niepokojem na brunetkę. Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Dziękuję.

Yumichika podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

- Jeśli wszystko zostało już ustalone, najlepiej będzie, jeśli zmienię Ikkaku.

- Nie – westchnął Hitsugaya. – Ja to zrobię. Ayasegawa, dla ciebie mam inne zadanie. Chcę, żebyś poszedł do sklepu Urahary i zawiadomił Abaraia o tej sytuacji.

- Tak jest.

- Rei, ty popilnujesz tej dwójki – zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Jasne – jej krzywy uśmiech powiedział mu, że nie podoba jej się rola niańki, ale rozumiała, że dzieciom potrzebna jest ochrona.

- Pamiętaj, że nie jesteśmy w stanie śledzić reiatsu tego Arrancara – przypomniał jej na koniec. – Bądź ostrożna.

- Ty też na siebie uważaj – Rei uścisnęła jego rękę. – Ustawię barierę Kidou.

Hitsugaya skinął głową i razem z Yumichiką opuścił dom.

Eiki szybko wypowiedziała zaklęcie Bakudou i podniosła przezroczystą, potężną barierę wokół Yui, po czym wyszła z pokoju, nakazując Shocie, aby informował ją, jeśli stanie się coś niepokojącego. Obiecała wrócić za pół godziny.

Gdy wróciła, dzieci nie było w pokoju. Od razu złapała za telefon i skontaktowała się z Toushirou, który na czas patrolu wziął odbiornik Ikkaku.

- Co się stało? – odebrał natychmiast.

- Bariera została przełamana – oznajmiła, przerażona.

- Co? – Shirou znał umiejętności Rei i wiedział, że ustawiona przez nią ściana powinna być naprawdę trwała. Teraz jednak dowiedział się, że została zniszczona. – Jak ona mogła przełamać twoje zaklęcie?

- Prawdopodobnie z pomocą Shoty – jęknęła, przypominając sobie słabe punkty tarczy, którą wybrała.

- Możliwe – zgodził się srebrnowłosy.

- Musimy ich znaleźć – dodała po chwili, już nie do telefonu, gdyż chłopak pojawił się tuż przy niej.

Jednocześnie ekran odbiornika zaświecił i oboje ujrzeli twarz Ukitake.

- Juushirou – Rei odetchnęła z ulgą. Widok mentora dał jej pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

- Mamy wyniki analizy duchowych cząsteczek tej dziewczynki – powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem.

- A my nie mamy czasu do stracenia – mruknął Toushirou. – Rei, znajdź tę dwójkę. Dołączę do ciebie, jak tylko skończę tutaj.

- Oczywiście – skinęła głową dowódcy, potem swojemu opiekunowi i zaraz jej nie było. Hitsugaya tymczasem odwrócił się ponownie do ekranu.

- I co mi powiecie?

- Toyokawa Yui jest jedną z kopii Arrancara, którego tropicie. Wygląda na to, że przed pochłonięciem przez bestię, była duszą obdarzoną bardzo silnym reiatsu – referował Akon. – Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy trafiła na waszego Arrancara. Przez przypadek, gdy pożarł jej duszę, otrzymał umiejętność tworzenia klonów. Dzięki temu mógł się ukryć poza waszym zasięgiem i tak szybko urósł w siłę. To wszystko.

- Rozumiem – Shirou w zamyśleniu potarł dłonią podbródek. – Jednak ta dziewczynka wyglądała, jakby cały czas była sobą.

- To niemożliwe – nie zgodził się Akon. – Bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że bestia przez cały czas udawała. Dziewczynka znajduje się pod kontrolą wroga.

- Jeśli to prawda, a my zabijemy oryginalnego Arrancara…

- To dziecko zniknie – Akon dokończył myśli dowódcy dziesiątej dywizji.

Toushirou prychnął zniesmaczony. Nie podobało mu się, że będzie musiał przekazać te informacje Rei.

- Ale jeśli Toyokawa Yui była osobą o wysokiej energii duchowej, to co z jej bratem, Shotą? – zapytał.

- Skoro są spokrewnieni, to najprawdopodobniej ich reiatsu jest na podobnym poziomie – wyjaśnił krótko naukowiec.

- Rozumiem.

I naprawdę zrozumiał, dlaczego Yui przez cały czas udawała. Jeśli reiatsu dziewczynki dało Arrancarowi nową moc, energia Shoty da mu kolejną. Dlatego Yui nie zniknęła sama, a zabrała ze sobą brata. I dlatego bariera Rei została złamana. To nie dziewczynka ją zniszczyła. Zrobił to jej brat!

- Ten Arrancar chce położyć swoje łapy na mocy Shoty!

Szybko się pożegnał i bez wahania podążył za Rei, która na pewno będzie potrzebować pomocy.

w~w~w~w~w

Rei nie musiała się szczególnie natrudzić, żeby ich znaleźć. Natychmiast skierowała swoje kroki do parku, w którym ona i Shota odnaleźli śpiącą Yui. Wyhamowała na szczycie słupa podobnego do tego, na którym wcześniej stał Toushirou i spojrzała w dół. Jej oczy zwęziły się, gdy zobaczyła dzieci idące obok wielkiego krateru, powstałego na skutek działania Arrancara. Zeskoczyła obok nich i zawołała oboje.

Shota odwrócił się na dźwięk głosu Shinigami, ale Yui tylko przystanęła.

- Rei-san!

- W jaki sposób złamaliście moją barierę? – zapytała, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. Shota prychnął, dumny z siebie.

- Tamta rzecz? Zniszczenie jej było banalnie proste.

- Wystarczy już – powiedziała niskim, ostrzegawczym tonem. – Wracamy do domu.

- Nie waż się wchodzić mi w drogę – odezwała się nagle Yui.

- Yui? – Shota miał niepewny głos.

Dziewczynka zaczęła świecić na czerwono wewnętrznym światłem, które niebezpiecznie pulsowało. Rei zachłysnęła się, wyczuwając płynące od jej niewielkiej postaci zabójcze zamiary. Jej energia duchowa sprawiła, że w ich pobliżu zerwał się silny wiatr, który porwał ze sobą opadłe z drzew liście. Shota odruchowo się cofnął. _Co to za reiatsu?_, zaczęła się zastanawiać brunetka. Po chwili gwałtowny wybuch owego reiatsu odrzucił Shotę i Rei na większą odległość. Z ust chłopca wyrwał się krzyk strachu. W parku zaś pojawiły się dziesiątki kopii Arrancara.

Yui powoli podniosła dłoń spowitą w czerwoną poświatę i machęła na Shotę.

- Chodź do mnie, braciszku.

- Co?

- Shota, nie rób tego – krzyknęła stojąca za nim Shinigami.

- Chodź, braciszku – w jej głosie nagle zaczęła dominować nowa nuta, zaś na jej usta wpłynął delikatny, triumfalny uśmiech.

Nogi chłopca, bez jego zgody, zaczęły przysuwać się do dziewczynki. Rei widziała, że próbował się powstrzymać, ale mu się nie udało.

- Dlaczego moje nogi mnie nie słuchają?

Brunetka podjęła już decyzję i wyciągając Kaze no Kitai z pochwy rzuciła się w jego stronę. Widząc ruch z prawej strony mocno odbiła się od ziemi i podskoczyła, podnosząc miecz nad głowę. W następnym momencie wykorzystała cały impet opadania, żeby przeciąć na dwie części najbliższego klona, który w ułamku sekundy rozwiał się w nicość. Całą uwagę poświęcając lokalizacji Shoty, zaczęła biec w jego kierunku, zastanawiając się, jak rozprawić się z pozostałymi kopiami i wyjść z tego cało.

Dwie kolejne repliki zaatakowały ją zanim zdążyła pokonać połowę drogi do chłopca. Zmrużyła oczy i, wiedząc, że to gniew i strach dodawały jej sił, kilkoma szybkimi cięciami zniszczyła również tych przeciwników. Przebiegła także po trzecim, który zaszarżował, ale tym razem się przeliczyła. Arrancar machnął ogonem i mocno uderzył ją w plecy. Straciła świadomość.


	9. W obronie życia

Rozdział 9

W obronie życia…

Rei nie wiedziała, jak długo była nieprzytomna. Obudził ją gwałtowny wybuch wrogiego reiatsu i krzyki dwojga dzieci. Przez moment zastanawiała się, gdzie się znajduje, ale gdy jej wzrok padł na klęczącego, płaczącego chłopca, natychmiast sobie to przypomniała.

- Shota – krzyknęła przenikliwie i poderwała się.

Drżące nogi nie chciały jej nieść, a ból w plecach nieustannie się nasilał, jednak ochrona bezbronnej duszy była dla niej priorytetem. _Czy naprawdę takiej bezbronnej? W końcu, gdy chciał, potrafił przełamać twoją barierę_, powiedział złośliwy głosik w jej głowie. Rozejrzała się wokół i zauważyła co najmniej sześć bestii zbliżających się do niej. _Bez zaklęcia mogę nie dać później rady_, pomyślała. _A jeśli stracisz czas na zaklęcie, zginiesz ty i chłopiec_, warknął głosik, nagle łudząco podobny do tonu Toushirou.

Wystawiła dłonie przed siebie i odetchnęła głośno, przerażona tym, co właśnie zamierzała zrobić.

- Hadou, numer osiemdziesiąt osiem – powiedziała stanowczym tonem, jednocześnie zbierając całe swoje reiatsu w dłoniach. – Potrząsające niebem, powalające smoki działo gromu!

Z jej dłoni wystrzelił potężny (chociaż nadal ograniczony przez brak inkantacji) strumień energii, mieniący się błękitem. Zlikwidował wszystkie kopie Arrancara, które stały między nią a Shotą, dzięki czemu miała wolną drogę do chłopca. Chciała się ruszyć, ale nagle jej kolana odmówiły na moment posłuszeństwa i dziewczyna upadła, co wykorzystała bestia czająca się za jej plecami.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – syknęła zadziwiająco mocnym tonem. _To musi być niezdrowy przypływ adrenaliny_, doszła do wniosku i wstała, słysząc skamlenie dobiegające zza jej pleców. Następnie ruchem dłoni posłała wirującą burzę kryształowych igieł w stronę pulsującej czerwonym światłem sylwetki Yui.

Gdy Kaze no Kitai dosięgła dziewczynkę, blask zniknął, a ona upadła w ramiona brata. Zamroczona Rei zauważyła, że ponad nimi zaczyna materializować się nieznana, przerażająca istota. Jej energia duchowa była na wyczerpaniu.

Arrancar był podobny do swoich kopii, ale jednocześnie wyglądał bardziej ludzko. Zza otwartej, białej maski patrzyły oczy człowieka, przesycone jednak takim złem, jakiego u istoty ludzkiej się nie widuje. Shota spojrzał w górę i zacisnął dłonie. Wzrok Yui podążył za spojrzeniem brata i nagle dziewczynka odepchnęła go od siebie. Zrobiła to w ostatniej chwili, gdyż ogromna dłoń Arrancara zmiażdżyłaby go na miejscu, gdyby sekundę dłużej pozostał przy siostrze.

- Uciekaj, braciszku – krzyknęła piskliwym głosem. Shota podniósł się z ziemi.

- Już nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię, Yui.

Straszliwy wrzask poniósł się po całym parku i Eiki uniosła głowę.

- To jego prawdziwe ciało – wymamrotała, starając się zebrać w sobie. Rzucone zaklęcie bardzo ją osłabiło. Magia demona nie bez powodu podzielona była na poziomy. Wszystkie ciosy powyżej trzydziestego piątego powinny być poprzedzone pełną treścią zaklęcia, inaczej zabierały dużo więcej energii. Ona skorzystała z poziomu powyżej osiemdziesiątego i pominęła tekst, co teraz skutkowało gwałtowną utratą reiatsu. Zastanawiała się tylko, w jaki sposób jeszcze była przytomna.

Od Yui dobiegł kolejny krzyk i dziewczynka ponownie rozjarzyła się czerwonym, wrogim blaskiem. Wybuch reiatsu przybił Rei do ziemi, ale dziewczyna podniosła się, przypominając sobie, jak dawno temu, jeszcze w Rukongai, trenowała z Ravim w celi z białego kamienia. Wtedy również musiała radzić sobie z ogromnym osłabieniem, ale nauczyła się tego. _Rusz się, potrafisz przełamać swoją niemoc_, przekonywała samą siebie. _Tak, jak kiedyś, z Ravim…_

Wspomnienie ożyło w jej umyśle i dziewczyna poderwała się na równe nogi. Chwyciła mocno rękojeść Kaze no Kitai, która powróciła do zapieczętowanej formy i skierowała ostrze ku Arrancarowi, który z kolei z uniesionymi w zdumieniu brwiami patrzył na krzyczącą Yui.

- Nie sądziłem, że ta mała będzie jeszcze w stanie mi się oprzeć… Jednakże opór kończy się w tym miejscu!

Dziewczynka nagle otworzyła oczy, zaś z jej pleców buchnęła krew. Na jej miejscu pojawiła się kolejna kopia Arrancara, po czym wszystkie poderwały się w powietrze i w postaci rozbłysków energii duchowej powróciły do oryginalnego ciała, aby je wzmocnić.

Shota skulił się na trawie i nawet nie zauważył ogromnej ręki, która chciała po niego sięgnąć. Zauważyła ją natomiast Eiki, która bez wahania stanęła między nimi i wyciągnęła przed siebie drżącą dłoń.

- Hadou, numer cztery – powiedziała spokojnie, chociaż wiedziała, że w tym momencie nawet tak niezaawansowane zaklęcie mogło spowodować jej śmierć. – Biała błyskawica.

Słaby pocisk uderzył w ciało Hollowa, jednak liczył się element zaskoczenia. Rei, mając chwilę czasu, uklękła przy chłopcu.

- Trzymaj się, Shota – wyszeptała do niego, czując spustoszenia, jakie w jej organizmie poczyniło Kidou. – Niedługo będzie po wszystkim…

- Pieprzona Shinigami – gardłowe warknięcie przykuło uwagę brunetki do przeciwnika.

- Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho – odpowiedziała, trzymając miecz przed sobą. Nie miała pojęcia, w jaki sposób chciała obronić siebie i ufające jej dziecko, ale musiała coś wymyślić. _Mogę grać na zwłokę, Shirou musi być już niedaleko_, pomyślała.

- Nie ujdzie mi na sucho? – zaśmiał się złośliwie. – Już pożarłem duszę tej małej. To właśnie dzięki niej zyskałem tę moc.

Arrancar dobył własnej katany i machnął nią, obsypując dwoje słaniających się na nogach ludzi pyłem. Eiki przesunęła Shotę za siebie, chcąc ochronić go chociażby przed silnym podmuchem wiatru.

- Dzięki moim nowym mocom, Shinigami nie mogą się ze mną równać – dodał Hollow, ponownie uderzając mieczem, tym razem kierując go dokładnie w Rei.

Dziewiąta oficer szybko uniosła Zanpakutou i zablokowała uderzenie, osuwając się przy tym na jedno kolano. Z nosa pociekła jej krew, zaś w głowie zawirowało od zmęczenia.

- Czy. Ty. Kurwa. Wiesz… Kim ja jestem? – zapytała, akcentując każde słowo. Podniosła się i jedną ręką puściła miecz, aby otrzeć twarz. Jej postać rozjaśniła się, zaś Kaze no Kitai zaczęła samoistnie transformować. – Nazywam się Eiki Rei i jestem dziewiątą oficer w dziesiątym składzie. Mówią na mnie „prawa ręka Hitsugayi", jednego z najpotężniejszych kapitanów Gotei 13. Właśnie zadarłeś ze mną i moją Zanpakutou, Sora no Kitai!

Blade, naelektryzowane ostrze emanowało stabilną energią, ale Rei wiedziała, że to nie jest jej reiatsu. W tym momencie Sora no Kitai utrzymywała ją nie tylko w pozycji stojącej, ale też przy życiu.

- Właśnie sprawiłaś, że nabrałem ochoty na zjedzenie ciebie – Arrancar wydał z siebie mlaszczący dźwięk.

Szafirowe oczy Eiki zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, gdy razem z Hollowem wzbiła się w powietrze. Jej Bankai przyjął na siebie trzy uderzenia, zanim ona miała okazję celnie zaatakować. W tempie shuunpo przeskoczyła nad głową zaskoczonej bestii i szybkim, precyzyjnym ruchem zatopiła Zanpakutou w barku przeciwnika. Cofnęła ramię i z długiej rany trysnęła krew. Arrancar wrzasnął z bólu i okręcił się, by spojrzeć Shinigami w oczy. Ona jednak znowu wykorzystała shuunpo i ponownie pojawiła się za jego plecami, na co tym razem przybysz z Hueco Mundo był przygotowany. Własnym Zanpakutou zablokował uderzenie Sora no Kitai, co, ku zdumieniu Rei, mu się udało. _Muszę być naprawdę w strasznym stanie, skoro mój Bankai nie daje rady zapieczętowanej katanie_, pomyślała. Wystarczyło jej natomiast sił na odepchnięcie Hollowa.

- To twój koniec – uniosła miecz nad głowę i machnęła nim, posyłając w stronę leżącego na ziemi wroga błyskawicę.

- Chyba śnisz – odwarknął Arrancar i z jego Zanpakutou wystrzeliły trzy kopie, które wcześniej były w parku. Atak Rei uderzył w nie, nie czyniąc jej przeciwnikowi żadnej szkody.

Kolejne dwie repliki odwróciły jej uwagę na tyle, żeby Hollow mógł zniknąć. _Gdzie on jest, do cholery?_, pomyślała, patrząc na ogromny krater, w którym jeszcze przed momentem znajdował się wróg. Dopiero krzyk Shoty uświadomił jej, że zostawiła chłopca bez ochrony. Rzuciła się w jego stronę, widząc jak ucieka przed trzema kolejnymi klonami, gdy poczuła następne, silne uderzenie w plecy. Wygięła się i krzyknęła z bólu, zaś Sora no Kitai powróciła do zapieczętowanej formy. Ledwo żywa, musiała przeciwstawić wąski, stalowy miecz przeciwko furii Arrancara, któremu siły dodawały wszystkie pochłonięte przez niego dusze. W końcu nie mogła już odpierać jego ataków i jeden z nich przedarł się przez jej obronę, raniąc jej ramię. _Kolejna blizna do kolekcji_, powoli zaczął ją opanowywać wisielczy humor.

- Kogo powinienem zjeść najpierw? – Hollow nieznacznie opuścił gardę.

- To jeszcze nie koniec – wyszeptała, patrząc z wściekłością na przeciwnika.

Nagle zdrętwiała na chwilę, po czym spojrzała w górę. W jej zmęczonym spojrzeniu zaświtała nadzieja.

- Rei, odsuń się – zabrzmiał rozkaz, zaś Hitsugaya z Hyorinmaru zaatakowali Arrancara, który niczego się nie spodziewał. – Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru!

Z Zanpakutou Toushirou wystrzelił ogromny, lodowy smok. Pierwszy atak przeleciał między Eiki i jej przeciwnikiem, trafiając w kopie grożące małemu Shocie. Dopiero drugie natarcie Shikai uderzyło w oryginalne ciało Arrancara, wbijając je w grunt.

- Dobrze, że jesteś – powiedziała słabo Eiki, patrząc na stojącego nieco wyżej dowódcę. – Ja już długo nie wytrzymam, a nie chciałam, żeby coś się stało Shocie.

- Zabierz go stąd – Hitsugaya patrzył na ukochaną i nie widział jej ciała, ale duchową energię, która spadła niemal do zera. _Walcząc sama przeciwko jednemu Arrancarowi doprowadziła się do takiego stanu_, pomyślał. Widział sieć żyłek na jej dłoniach i wiedział, że jest to jeden z objawów wyczerpania reiatsu. Jego chłodnym umysłem zawładnęła gorąca wściekłość.

Dziewczyna wylądowała między lodowymi rzeźbami i przywołała do siebie chłopca, który szybko podbiegł do niej i schronił się w jej ramionach. Shirou delikatnie opadł tuż obok nich i wskazał na oboje palcem.

- Mnisi wycofujący się na odległość ośmiu słońc i nadal stojący prosto, niebieski promień, biały promień, czarny promień, czerwony promień, razem toną w oceanie, szukając odkupienia – wypowiedział zaklęcie. – Bakudou, Brama Smoczego Ogona!

Rei rozpoznała zaklęcie, którego dawno temu nauczył ją Hachi, zaś ona w dobrej wierze przekazała je swojemu dowódcy. Teraz tuzin ogromnych filarów odgrodził ją i Shotę od niebezpieczeństwa.

Brama Smoczego Ogona to jedna z technik, którą Ushouda Hachigen stworzył już po opuszczeniu Korpusu Kidou i z tego powodu nie była przypisana do żadnego poziomu, jednak brunetka znała jej moc i domyślała się, że jest to tarcza powyżej sześćdziesiątego stopnia.

- Trzymajcie się tam w środku – Hitsugaya nie odwrócił się do nich, ale napięty czekał na przeciwnika. Lód powoli się kruszył, zaś na okolicę spadło silne reiatsu z wyraźnie widocznymi zabójczymi zamiarami. – Nadchodzi…

Arrancar otrzepał się z kurzu po ataku Hyorinmaru i zaniepokojony spojrzał na prostego jak struna srebrnowłosego młodzieńca, który stał między nim i jego przekąską.

- Czym ty jesteś?

- Jestem Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapitan dziesiątego składu Gotei 13 – odpowiedział cicho, ale całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą. – A kobieta, którą prawie pozbawiłeś życia, to moja podwładna i moja partnerka.

- Kapitan? – Hollow uniósł brwi i słuchał dalej, co chłopak miał do powiedzenia.

- Skoro nie wiedziałeś o naszej obecności w świecie żywych, to znaczy, że nie zostałeś tu wysłany przez Aizena. A to z kolei oznacza, że musiałeś samoistnie przekształcić się w Arrancara za sprawą pożartych dusz.

- Nie zadzieraj ze mną – mieszkaniec Hueco Mundo cofnął się, przerażony tym, że ktoś odkrył jego tajemnicę. Shirou posuwał się za nim, nie dopuszczając do zwiększenia dystansu między nimi. – Jeśli mnie zabijesz, ta dziewczynka przestanie istnieć. Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza?

- Domyśliłem się, że tak to będzie wyglądać – odpowiedział mu obojętnym tonem dowódca dziesiątego składu. – Dokładnie to samo usłyszałem od pracowników Departamentu Technologicznego. Ale widzisz, takie groźby nas nie powstrzymają…

- Nie rób tego – od strony bariery dobiegł stłumiony krzyk.

Toushirou lekko odwrócił wzrok i kątem oka dojrzał Shotę przyciśniętego do tarczy oraz Rei, która próbowała go powstrzymać od wtrącania się, ale jej organizm już jej nie słuchał. Siedziała na ziemi, z nogami zgiętymi w kolanach i rozłożonymi na dwie strony, rękoma podpierając się, by nie upaść i opuszczoną głową. Z jej nosa ponownie kapała krew. Jej wargi poruszały się nieznacznie, jakby coś chciała powiedzieć, ale nie docierało do nawet do chłopca.

- Yui nadal żyje, nie rozumiesz? – krzyczał do Hitsugayi. – Wcześniej kazała mi uciekać, dlatego…

- To tylko jedna dusza w porównaniu do całego miasta – uciął Shinigami stanowczo.

- Nie wolno ci! Nie wolno!

Wtedy Shota chwycił Kaze no Kitai i próbował zniszczyć nią barierę, co skutecznie odwróciło uwagę Toushirou, gdyż Eiki zgięła się gwałtownie w pół, reagując na obce ręce dotykające jej Zanpakutou. Dało to również czas Arrancarowi na ucieczkę. Gdy Shirou zorientował się, co się działo, próbował nadążyć nad Hollowem, ale nie udało mu się. Przeciwnik ponownie zniknął, zaś nad parkiem poniósł się jego złośliwy śmiech.

- Straciłeś najlepszą szansę, żeby mnie zabić, kapitanie – pośród rechotu Toushirou wyłowił te kilka słów. – Nigdy mnie nie znajdziesz, dopóki ukrywam się w innym wymiarze. A ja nadal mogę ukrywać swoje reiatsu przed wami, tworzyć tyle kopii, ile mi się podoba i pożerać dusze tuż pod waszymi nosami. Rozejrzyj się i zobacz, ile replik stworzyłem tym razem.

Hitsugaya obejrzał się za siebie i zamarł. Pędziło na niego stado klonów, z jakimi walczyli do tej pory. Ponad osiemdziesiąt bestii, których celem było tylko jedno: zabić Shinigami.

Jednocześnie u jego boku pojawili się Madarame i Ayasegawa, który z kolei natychmiast odszukał wzrokiem Rei. Widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się dziewczyna, zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści swojego miecza w ledwo kontrolowanej furii.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya – zameldował ich przybycie Ikkaku, rozglądając się z szalonym uśmiechem dokoła. – Co jest z tymi wszystkimi klonami?

- Nieważne, jak wielu zabijemy – podsumował Yumichika. – To nigdy się nie skończy.

Ponownie nad parkiem przetoczył się śmiech i rozbrzmiały słowa.

- Tempo replikacji wzrasta szesnastokrotnie każdego dnia. Zbyt dużo czasu zabrało wam odszukanie mnie. Nieważne, ile kopii zniszczycie, nigdy nie uda wam się nadążyć przed tworzeniem nowych. Pożarłem już chyba wszystkie wolne dusze w tym mieście. Teraz czas na ludzi.

Wszystkie klony odwróciły się tyłem do trójki Shinigami i rozpierzchły się w różnych kierunkach, z jednym rozkazem: atakować ludzi i pożerać ich dusze.

Ikkaku zerwał się do biegu, żeby podążyć za nimi, ale Toushirou zdążył położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Zaczekaj, Madarame. Nigdy nam się nie uda, jeśli będziemy zabijać każdą kopię po kolei – oświadczył.

- Pewnie masz rację, kapitanie, ale nie mogę im pozwolić panoszyć się po mieście! Jedenasta dywizja to jednostka nastawiona wyłącznie na walkę. Wolimy iść za nimi i rozprawić się z każdym wrogiem za pomocą brutalnej siły niż zawracać sobie głowę szczegółami. Proszę nas puścić, kapitanie.

Shirou zajrzał w skośne oczy Ikkaku, które jarzyły się chęcią walki i w zimne, stalowe oczy Yumichiki, w których wyczytał ból i furię tak podobną do swoich własnych, że nie miał serca dłużej ich powstrzymywać.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, ty możesz opracować plan w czasie, gdy my zajmiemy te kopie walką – dodał Ayasegawa. – I zajmij się Rei. Ona… Umiera.

- Niech tak będzie – zgodził się i nie zwracając większej uwagi na dwóch oficerów Zarakiego, pomknął w stronę postawionej wcześniej bariery.

Gdy był tuż przy niej i chciał odwołać zaklęcie, nadajnik zaczął wibrować. Chłopak zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i odebrał.

- Tu Hitsugaya.

- Zgłasza się Departament Technologiczny – zaskrzeczało w telefonie.

- Napotkałem oryginalnego Arrancara, ale udało mu się uciec – zdał raport, zastanawiając się, po co dwunasty skład nawiązał z nim łączność. – Możecie go namierzyć?

- Śledziliśmy waszą potyczkę – odpowiedział głos, w którym Toushirou rozpoznał Akona. – Już nad tym pracujemy.

- Nie da rady – odezwał się kolejny Shinigami. – Nie możemy go znaleźć.

- Przykro mi, kap… Momencik – Akon przerwał nagle i Hitsugaya usłyszał, jak zwracał się do kogoś imieniem Rin.

- Zidentyfikowaliśmy dźwięk, który wydawał z siebie Arrancar podczas manipulacji duszami – powiedział Rin. – Ten dźwięk to jakaś transmisja, zaś każdy z klonów jest głośnikiem.

- I co my z tego mamy?

- To znaczy, że oryginalny Arrancar i jego klony porozumiewają się dzięki falom radiowym – wykrzyknął triumfalnie młody Shinigami. – Prawdopodobnie transfer mocy pochodzącej od pożartych dusz odbywa się tą samą drogą. Jeśli się nie mylę…

- To znaczy, że będziemy mogli namierzyć oryginalne ciało dzięki jego kopiom – mruknął Hitsugaya, poprawnie interpretując otrzymane informacje. Odłożył telefon, nie chcąc marnować cennego czasu na czekanie.

Przyłożył dłoń do tarczy i odwołał zaklęcie, po czym jednym susem znalazł się przy Rei. Spojrzał na nią i zrozumiał, że liczą się sekundy. Wziął bezwładne ciało dziewczyny na ręce i zerknął na Shotę. Po policzkach dziecka spływały łzy, a on nie wiedział, co ma z chłopcem zrobić. Uratował go czerwonowłosy porucznik, który zjawił się na miejscu nieco spóźniony.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya – zasalutował i jego wzrok spoczął na nieprzytomnej przyjaciółce. – Co się stało?

- Arrancar się stał – warknął młodzieniec. – Dobrze, że jesteś. Weź tego chłopca i ruszaj za nami do sklepu Urahary. Jeśli Rei nie otrzyma pomocy, umrze.

Nie czekając na Renjiego, przyspieszył do shuunpo.

w~w~w~w~w

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya, co takiego robiła Rei-san, że przynosisz ją do mnie w takim stanie? – zapytał Kisuke, gdy rozlokował przybyłych w swoim sklepie.

Tessai zajmował się nieprzytomną Eiki, przy której został również załamany Shota, zaś pozostali Shinigami siedzieli nad kubkami gorącej, ziołowej herbaty.

- Walczyła z Arrancarem, to chyba jasne – odparował wściekły Shirou, gdyż Tsukabishi wyprosił go z pokoju dziewczyny. – Nawet jej Bankai nie dał mu rady.

- Gdyby walczyła w pełni sił w momencie, gdy odpieczętowała Bankai, zapewne pokonałaby go jednym ruchem – nie zgodził się Urahara. – Znam możliwości tej dziewczyny…

- Podobnie, jak ja je znam – od drzwi zabrzmiał nowy głos. – Co się stało Rei?

Do niewielkiego pomieszczenia wszedł Hirako Shinji, poważnie zaniepokojony tym, co usłyszał i widocznie wściekły. Z jego ciała gwałtownymi falami wydostawało się potężne reiatsu. Z pokoju, w którym zajmowano się Eiki dobiegły spokojne słowa Hachiego.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówicie – przyznał Toushirou, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę. Obaj byli wygnańcami, jednak obaj zrobiliby wiele, aby pomóc jego partnerce.

- Ale ja chyba wiem – Shota stanął w drzwiach. Miał opuszczone ramiona, czerwone, napuchnięte oczy i cały drżał. – Ona powiedziała kilka słów i z jej rąk wyleciał taki wielki strumień energii.

Shinigami zadrżeli. Shinji pochylił się nad chłopcem.

- Czy pamiętasz numer, który wypowiedziała? – zapytał. – Na pewno te kilka słów poprzedziła numerem.

- Chyba powiedziała osiemdziesiąt osiem…

- Bez zaklęcia? – wyszeptał Urahara, podnosząc się i szybko zmierzając do Tessaia. Hirako jednak musiał się upewnić.

- I ten strumień energii, jak go nazwałeś… Czy on mienił się błękitem?

- Tak – przez moment twarz Shoty rozjaśniła się, ale gdy zobaczył, że miny Shinjiego, Renjiego i Toushirou zrzedły, on również przestał się uśmiechać. – Czy to źle?

- Skoro wiemy, co się stało, to powinno być dobrze – spokojny głos Hitsugayi nikogo nie zwiódł. Ururu i Jinta szybko zabrali chłopca od załamanych Shinigami.

- Zaklęcie powyżej osiemdziesiątego poziomu posłane bez treści? I ona żyje? – zapytał zdumiony Renji, wcale nie poprawiając atmosfery.

- Tylko takie pytanie stawiasz? – zadrwił przybity Shinji. – To powiedz mi, w jaki sposób ona odpieczętowała pieprzony Shikai po rzuceniu tego zaklęcia? Albo jeszcze lepiej, co z jej Bankai? Kurwa, w jaki sposób ona ciągle stała, gdy kapitan Hitsugaya przybył na miejsce walki, skoro oprócz tego zaklęcia, została silnie uderzona w plecy?

- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał złowróżbnie Toushirou.

- Nie było mnie tam, jeśli to insynuujesz, do cholery – odwarknął Hirako. – Ale nie jestem ślepy. Zanim przyszedłem tutaj, do was, odprowadziłem Hachiego do Tessaia i widziałem ją. Ciężko nie zauważyć tych sinych pleców.

- Uspokójcie się obaj – warknęła Yoruichi, wchodząc i siadając obok skamieniałego Hitsugayi. – Skoro już wiadomo, co się stało, Tessai i Hachi w chwilę doprowadzą ją do porządku.

Rzeczywiście, dwie godziny później ubytek reiatsu został na tyle uzupełniony, że dziewczyna, siedząc, mogła porozmawiać z pozostałymi Shinigami. Bardzo się ucieszyła, widząc Shinjiego i długo nie mogła się wyswobodzić z jego silnego uścisku, co bardzo nie spodobało się Toushirou. Nadal była podłączona do dwóch kroplówek, z których ściekał mieniący się zielenią i błękitem płyn, ale żyła i była w dobrym stanie.

Teraz tłumaczyła Shocie pewną rzecz, którą należało wyjaśnić jak najprędzej.

- Widzisz, Shota, ta bestia, przeciwko której walczymy była kiedyś mało inteligentnym stworzeniem, które nazywamy Hollowem – mówiła spokojnie, bez wysiłku, jedną dłoń trzymając we włosach chłopca i delikatnie go głaszcząc. – Hollowy to upadłe dusze, które opuszczają ten świat owładnięte negatywnymi emocjami. My, Shinigami, staramy się ratować Hollowy, jak również bronimy przed nimi zwykłe, ludzkie dusze. Wszystkie grzechy upadłych są wymazywane, gdy ich życie zostanie zakończone przez nasze Zanpakutou. Następnie, oczyszczony duch trafia do Społeczeństwa Dusz. Dzięki temu, wszystkie dusze mogą się odradzać.

Na chwilkę zamilkła i przyciągnęła chłopca bliżej do siebie. Toushirou widział w jej oczach łzy, ale nic nie mówił. Rozumiał, że teraz miała okazję chociażby częściowo odpokutować swoje własne grzechy. Miała szansę skierować duszę tego chłopca na drogę ku dobremu życiu, a przynajmniej lepszemu, niż to, które ona sama rozpoczęła w Rukongai. Dawała mu szansę, której sama nie miała.

- Nie udało nam się obronić Yui – kontynuowała cicho. – Ale nadal możemy ocalić jej duszę. Teraz czas na ciebie.

Złapała za pochwę Kaze no Kitai i położyła katanę blisko chłopca. Shota spojrzał na nią, przerażony, zastanawiając się, czy dziewczyna chce go odesłać do Społeczeństwa Dusz, ale ona się tylko uśmiechnęła.

- Złap ze mną ten miecz – powiedziała, w duchu krzywiąc się, że znowu ktoś będzie dotykał części jej duszy. Ale tym razem miało być trochę inaczej. – Razem ocalimy Yui.

Z twarzy chłopca zniknął strach, a pojawiła się nadzieja. Pewnie chwycił rękojeść Kaze no Kitai i nie zwrócił uwagi na przelotny grymas, który przemknął przez twarz brunetki.

Hitsugaya uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

- Skończyłaś mówić? Jeśli tak, to ogarnij się, bo musimy się spieszyć – powiedział. – Abarai, ty zostaniesz tutaj. Ten Arrancar nic o tobie nie wie, więc zatrzymamy cię jako naszą kartę atutową. Hirako, Urahara, to jest problem Seireitei, więc musimy poradzić sobie bez waszej pomocy.

Piętnaście minut później Toushirou, Rei i Shota odeszli ze sklepu Urahary, gorąco dziękując za pomoc.

w~w~w~w~w

Skacząc po budynkach, Hitsugaya przyglądał się swojej partnerce, która trzymała mocno dłoń Shoty. Chłopiec sam nie potrafił poruszać się tak szybko, więc było oczywiste, że któreś z nich musi mu pomóc. Ponieważ Rei straciła głowę dla tego dziecka, Shirou postanowił się nie wtrącać.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu dźwięk telefonu.

- Zgłasza się Hitsugaya.

- Oryginalne ciało Arrancara znajduje się we wschodnim dystrykcie miasta Karakura, w dzielnicy Kasenjiki – poinformował Rin.

- Zrozumiałem – schował odbiornik i zaciskając zęby, nieco przyspieszył.

- Jak go znajdziemy? – dobiegło od tyłu pytanie Eiki.

- Zgodnie z tym, co twierdzi Departament Technologiczny, nasz Hollow tylko maskuje swoje reiatsu i się ukrywa – wyjaśnił. – Ponieważ musi zamieniać się ze swoim klonem, jeśli chce zjeść jakąś duszę, nie przebywa w innym wymiarze, na przykład w Hueco Mundo. Najprawdopodobniej chowa się za jakąś specjalną barierą, którą rozbijemy bezpośrednim atakiem.

- Rozumiem – przytaknęła brunetka, uśmiechając się uspokajająco do Shoty. – To się zrobi bez problemu…

- Tak, ale ja rozbiję tę tarczę – uprzedził ją, oglądając się za siebie. – Potrzeba dużo reiatsu do przebicia się przez taką barierę, a ty niedawno cały swój zapas straciłaś i nadal nie odzyskałaś pełnej mocy. Ty się nim zajmiesz, kiedy stamtąd wyskoczy. Tylko pamiętaj: mieczem, a nie zaklęciami.

- Będę pamiętać – obiecała.

Toushirou skoczył przed siebie, wyciągając Zanpakutou zza pleców. Skoncentrował się na swojej energii duchowej i ustawił miecz w pozycji odpieczętowania.

- Bankai – krzyknął. Okryła go jasna, mleczna chmura, w której dzwoniły kryształki lodu. Po chwili dym rozwiał się, odsłaniając dowódcę dziesiątego składu z majestatycznymi skrzydłami i ogonem. Za nim unosiło się dwanaście niewielkich tarcz. – Daiguren Hyorinmaru!

Chłopak pomknął przed siebie, unosząc się nieznacznie nad taflą rzeki, mieczem burząc jej spokojną powierzchnię. Zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości od mostu drogowego, łączącego dwie części miasta i siłą swojego reiatsu uniósł w górę, na wysokość wielu pięter, szeroki słup wody. W ciągu kilku sekund wszystko w promieniu stu metrów pokryło się lodem: począwszy od źdźbeł traw do potężnych, starych drzew. A z Hitsugayi, znajdującego się wewnątrz oka wywołanego przez siebie cyklonu, wydobywały się falami ogromne porcje energii duchowej, po wpływem której zamarzła również rzeka.

Toushirou czuł, że słabnie. Jednak z każdą wyrzuconą z siebie częścią swojego reiatsu, zmuszał ciało do wysiłku wysłania kolejnej. Niebo pokryło się ciemnymi, burzowymi chmurami, zaczął wiać porywisty wiatr, zaś woda unosząca się wokół niego zawirowała.

Tarcze za jego plecami znikały w zastraszającym tempie, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Dopóki miał jeszcze reiatsu do uwolnienia, robił to, zastanawiając się, jak wiele potrzeba, aby przełamać barierę Arrancara. Gdy jednak pozostały tylko cztery z początkowych dwunastu, dyszał ze zmęczenia, zaś zimny pot spływał mu z czoła, sprawiając, że oczy piekły. Przeklinał siebie, że nie zażądał zwolnienia blokady reiatsu, gdyż mógłby uderzyć z pełną mocą, a nie wyłącznie dwudziestoma procentami. Chwilowa dekoncentracja sprawiła, że słup wody rozpadł się, ale spokojne spojrzenie Rei, które napotkał dało mu powód, żeby spróbować jeszcze raz. _Ona niedawno wyczerpała znacznie więcej energii duchowej, niż ja teraz. Nie mogę zawieść w ostatniej chwili_, pomyślał, ponownie atakując okolicę.

Tymczasem do brzegu zamarzniętej rzeki podbiegł Shota, który zwinął dłonie w rulonik i zawołał:

- Yui! Gdzie jesteś? Odpowiedz mi, Yui!

W odpowiedzi usłyszeli dźwięk fletu, dobiegający z góry.

- Możesz wskazać dokładne miejsce, z którego dochodzi ta muzyka? – spytała Eiki, patrząc na niepewne kroki stawiane przez chłopca.

- Tam – Shota wskazał pustą przestrzeń, na lewo od oka cyklonu, ale dziewiąta oficer nie miała czasu, żeby się upewniać. Musiała zaufać instynktowi dziecka.

- Shirou, widziałeś? – zawołała do partnera i chwilę potem słup wody opadł gwałtownie, zaś we wskazane miejsce poszybował pełen wściekłości lodowy smok, który nagle rozbił się o niewidzialną barierę.

Z kłębów dymu wyłonił się przestraszony Hollow, który natychmiast złapał swój miecz.

- Znaleziony – Hitsugaya uśmiechnął się słabo, patrząc na przeciwnika.

- Ty skurwielu – warknął Arrancar. – Jak śmiałeś? To, co zrobiłeś, jest niewybaczalne! Miażdż, Dientes!

Arrancar zaczął transformować. Jego dłonie zmieniły się w opancerzone rękawice najeżone ostrymi kolcami, pojawił się długi ogon, zakończony ogromną szczęką, zaś maska, która do tej pory osłaniała całą twarz, odsłoniła większość głowy. Ponieważ zarówno Rei, jak i Toushirou widzieli już Resurection Arrancara, nie wywarło to na nich większego wrażenia. Również ochrypły wrzask, jaki wydała z siebie bestia, nie przestraszył dwojga Shinigami z dziesiątej dywizji.

Hitsugaya zaatakował bez wahania, ale jego cios na niewiele się zdał, szczególnie przy silnie opancerzonych dłoniach wroga, którymi mógł zasłonić się przed większością ataków. _Cholera, kończy mi się reiatsu_, pomyślał, marszcząc brwi. _Jedynym wyjściem będzie wykończyć go jednym ciosem_.

Obrócił się ku rechoczącemu przeciwnikowi i, zebrawszy całą swoją energię, zaatakował.

- Ryuusenka!

Hyorinmaru i ogon Hollowa zderzyły się chwilę później wydając ogłuszający huk. Toushirou odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość.

- Moje Hierro jest mocniejsze niż skóra Espady – powiedział z zadowoleniem, które szybko zniknęło, gdy dojrzał triumfalny uśmiech Shinigami.

Srebrnowłosy prychnął, unosząc lekko brwi.

- Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Popełniłeś niewybaczalny błąd: prawie zabiłeś tę Shinigami – wskazał czubkiem miecza stojącą na ziemi Rei. – Jeżeli mężczyzna zadziera z mężczyzną, może spodziewać się załatwienia sprawy szybko i bezboleśnie. Ale gdy zadziera z jego kobietą i krzywdzi ją, skazuje się na nieprzyjemną, bolesną śmierć. Teraz, przyjrzyj się dokładnie.

Spojrzenie szmaragdowych oczu powędrowało trochę wyżej. Wzrok Arrancara podążył za nim i zatrzymał się na ogromnym ogonie, który teraz był całkowicie zamrożony i pod wpływem własnej wagi zaczynał się kruszyć. Lodowe odłamki zaczęły opadać do rzeki, a wraz z nimi spadł i Hollow.

Jeśli jednak sądził, że uda mu się uciec drogą lądową, mocno się przeliczył. Lód przez cały czas był posłuszny Hitsugayi, dlatego, gdy tylko Arrancar dotknął powierzchni rzeki, został z nim uwięziony.

- Wykończ go, Rei – nieświadomie, w ferworze walki, zwrócił się do niej podobnymi słowami, jak dwa razy powiedział Tarou, jednak w tym momencie wszystkie złe wspomnienia wyparowały. Pozostała jedynie chęć zapewnienia wszystkim pożartym przez bestię duszom wiecznego odpoczynku.

- Chwyć mój miecz, Shota – powiedziała, obejmując chłopca w pasie i podskakując lekko. Tym razem, gdy oboje trzymali Kaze no Kitai, dusza dziewczyny nie zaprotestowała, czując dotyk obcych rąk. – Musisz mi zaufać. Musisz ocalić Yui!

Po chwili zaczęli gwałtownie opadać na ziemię, kierując Zanpakutou prosto na głowę Hollowa, którego oczy rozszerzyły się w panice, kiedy pojął rozmiar swojej porażki.

- Teraz, kiedy nie może się ruszać – wyszeptała chłopcu do ucha.

Kaze no Kitai wbiła się głęboko w ciało przeciwnika, z którego trysnął strumień krwi. Nie dosięgnął on jednak nikogo, gdyż całe ciało Hollowa bardzo szybko zamieniło się w miliony duchowych cząsteczek, które uniosły się wysoko w niebo. Chwilę po nich, do strumienia energii dołączyły dusze, które zostały pożarte przez potwora.

Wiatr rozwiał ciężkie chmury wiszące nad Karakurą i miasto zostało oświetlone promieniami zachodzącego słońca. Toushirou wylądował obok zamyślonej Rei i dwoje Shinigami popatrzyło na chłopca, zapamiętale czegoś szukającego. Po chwili w jego dłoniach pojawił się flet.

- Dziękuję, Rei-san – powiedział, nie odwracając się. – Dzięki tobie, Yui dotarła do Społeczeństwa Dusz. To znaczy, że kiedyś się odrodzi, prawda?

- Tak, to prawda – przyznała z uśmiechem. Poczuła dłoń Toushirou obejmującą jej ramiona.

- W takim razie muszę się pospieszyć, żeby ją dogonić – uznał Shota, podchodząc bliżej. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy smutku, towarzyszące tak wielu pożegnaniom. – To boli, wiesz?

Brunetka przyklękła i pogładziła wierzchem dłoni jego policzek. Kąciki jej oczu również podejrzanie zwilgotniały, kiedy dotykała czubkiem rękojeści Kaze no Kitai czoła chłopca. W ostatnich promieniach słońca na jego miejscu pojawił się czarny motyl, który szybko odnalazł drogę poprzez wymiary i rozpoczął podróż do nowego domu.

Toushirou objął Rei i długo trzymał, chociaż z jej ust nie wydarł się żaden szloch.

- Pożegnania bolą – wyszeptał do jej ucha.

- Jest szansa, że zobaczymy się kiedyś w Społeczeństwie Dusz – westchnęła, odsuwając się nieco od niego. – Wygraliśmy kolejną bitwę. Jak wiele jeszcze musimy przelać krwi, żeby wygrać wojnę?

- Nie wiem – pocałował jej czoło. – Na razie wracajmy do domu. Madarame i Ayasegawa nie mogą się doczekać sprawozdania z naszej przygody, a ja sam chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak wiele kopii udało im się zabić w tym czasie.

Objęci odeszli znad rzeki, która powoli zaczynała się topić.


	10. Bunt Patrosa

Rozdział 10

Bunt Patrosa

Rei przyglądała się twarzy Toushirou i nie była pewna, co w niej dostrzega. Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy, a w ustach miarowo żuł źdźbło trawy. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu wygładziły się zmarszczki na jego młodzieńczej twarzy i dziewczyna mogła obserwować partnera spokojnego i wyciszonego. Jednakże z drugiej strony doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że była to cisza przed burzą. Nawet więcej: była stuprocentowo pewna, że sztorm, który miał nadejść będzie bardzo gwałtowny i silnie odbije się na ich zdrowiu.

Leżeli na zboczu nad rzeką przepływającą przez Karakurę i rozmyślali. Odpoczywali, nie martwiąc się o nic. Minął bowiem tydzień od czasu, kiedy pożegnali się z Shotą i do tej pory nic alarmującego się nie wydarzyło. Sado trenował z Abaraiem u Urahary, Ayasegawa i Madarame wzięli na siebie patrolowanie miasta, zaś Rukia poświęcała czas Inoue. Ichigo z kolei zniknął z Vaizardami, aby opanować nowe moce. Hitsugaya i Eiki postanowili spędzić wspólnie trochę czasu, kiedy nad ich głowami nie wisiało niebezpieczeństwo.

Shirou wiedział, że spokój jest pozorny. Co jakiś czas kontaktował się z Departamentem Technologicznym, aby wysłuchać raportów o aktywności Arrancarów w Karakurze – konkretnie o jej braku. Dzięki obecności Rei nie nudził się, ale nie podobało mu się marnowanie cennego czasu. Zima zbliżała się wielkimi krokami i srebrnowłosy wiedział, czuł w kościach to, że krótki czas spokoju powoli się im kończy.

- Też to czujesz, prawda? – zapytała od niechcenia Eiki, zauważając drobne zmiany w mimice chłopaka. – Już niedługo.

Chłopak otworzył gwałtownie oczy i światło słoneczne uderzyło w zimne, szmaragdowe tęczówki. Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, w jaki sposób Rei udawało się tak dobrze odczytywać zmiany jego nastroju.

Uśmiech brunetki nagle stał się identyczny, jak u Shinjiego.

- To miłość, kochany – powiedziała, kładąc dramatycznym gestem dłoń na jego ramieniu i próbując z powagą spojrzeć na niego. Nie udało się jej i wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem, do którego po chwili się przyłączył.

- Chyba masz rację – odpowiedział, gdy już mógł wydobyć z siebie głos. – W obu kwestiach. Hyorinmaru się niecierpliwi.

Rei spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na miecz partnera i poczuła w myślach jego obecność. Toushirou miał rację – miecz miał dość powolnego oczekiwania. Zastanowiła ją zbieżność nastrojów dwóch Zanpakutou, gdyż Kaze no Kitai również czekała w napięciu na rozpoczęcie walk.

Nie minęło pół godziny, gdy Rei poderwała się, zmrużonymi oczyma wypatrując oznak czegoś dziwnego na niebie. Jednocześnie odezwał się milczący od dłuższego czasu telefon Hitsugayi:

- Potwierdzono obecność Arrancarów w mieście Karakura – odezwał się stłumiony głos Shinigami z dwunastego składu. – Powtarzam: potwierdzono obecność Arrancarów w mieście Karakura.

Srebrnowłosy wstał i szybkim ruchem dłoni pozbył się z ust źdźbła. Rei nie mogła się nigdy nadziwić swobodzie w gestach chłopaka. Zawsze poruszał się godnie, czasami nawet w jego postawie można było znaleźć ślady dawnego chłodu i wyniosłości. Proste plecy, wysoko podniesione czoło i przenikliwy wzrok upodabniały go do arystokraty.

- W waszym zasięgu pojawiła się trójka Arrancarów – informował dalej podwładny Mayuriego.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział dowódca dziesiątej dywizji, zrywając się do biegu. Podświadomie zarejestrował, że Rei ruszyła za nim. – Będziemy potrzebowali zwolnienia blokady reiatsu.

- Wszystko już zostało potwierdzone, kapitanie – Rei rozpoznała Rina, Shinigami, który odnalazł wzór w działaniu ich poprzedniego przeciwnika. – Departament Technologiczny wydał już zgody na zwolnienie blokad. Czekamy tylko na potwierdzenie rozkazu od generała.

- Dobra robota – Shirou rozłączył się i wybrał inny numer. – Ayasegawa, Madarame, Abarai… Słyszeliście to?

- Wygląda na to, że znowu się zabawimy – mruknął do słuchawki Ikkaku, a Eiki wyczuła w jego głosie niezwykłą wesołość.

Sama musiała stłumić rozbawione prychnięcie. Zawsze wiedziała, że przyjaciel jest zabijaką, ale nie musiał pchać się w ramiona śmierci. Z wyjątkiem Yumichiki, wszyscy oficerowie jedenastego składu byli pod tym względem podobni: liczyła się tylko porządna walka.

- Tu Abarai. Niestety, jestem najbardziej od was oddalony, więc mogę przybyć trochę spóźniony – wytłumaczył się. – Nie czekajcie na mnie.

Rei poderwała głowę i zawołała Hitsugayę, który spojrzał na nią i skinął głową. Już dawno zauważył, że zmysły dziewczyny działają lepiej niż niejeden radar reiatsu. Prawdopodobnie ta umiejętność szła w parze z opanowaniem Kidou na mistrzowskim poziomie, bo Hinamori potrafiła dokładnie to samo.

- Przygotuj się, Rei – szepnął, lądując na dachu bloku mieszkalnego w centrum Karakury. – Oni już tu są.

Kilka sekund później obok rozglądających się uważnie oficerów dziesiątego składu wylądowali podwładni Kenpachiego.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya – zameldowali się, salutując, po czym ich dłonie automatycznie powędrowały do rękojeści Zanpakutou.

Shirou skinął głową z zadowoleniem.

- Bardzo dobrze. Przygotujcie się.

Przed spiętymi Shinigami pojawiło się dwóch ubranych na biało mężczyzn. Niższy miał rudawe włosy zaplecione w cienki warkoczyk. Nad żółtymi oczami, które posyłały obrońcom miasta aroganckie spojrzenie, widniała pozostałość maski Hollowa. Z kolei wyższy Arrancar uśmiechał się ze złośliwą radością. Jego maska, chociaż różniąca się od noszonej przez partnera, znajdowała się w tym samym miejscu.

- Całkiem odważne z was śmiecie – powiedział niższy, lekko przeciągając samogłoski. – Co wam w niczym nie pomoże… Dźgaj, Elisa.

Jego dłoń powędrowała do miecza o zielonej rękojeści, który tkwił w pochwie przytroczonej do pasa Arrancara. Wybuch reiatsu poderwał z podłoża piach i kurz, które omiotły zaskoczonych Shinigami.

Rei musiała zamknąć oczy i stłumić cisnący się na wargi jęk. Była całkowicie nieprzygotowana na tak silne uderzenie. _Czy to może być kolejny Espada?_ zastanawiała się, starając się przyjrzeć agresorowi.

Gdy dym się rozwiał, oczom czwórki oficerów ukazał się całkowicie osłonięty przez hierro stwór. Jego dłonie upodobniły się wyglądem do długich, segmentowanych macek, zaś krótko przycięte rude włosy chłopaka szybko stały się czupryną przypominającą lwią grzywę.

Drugi Arrancar przyglądał się poczynaniom partnera ze znudzeniem.

- Różnica w naszej sile jest oczywista – parsknął, przenosząc spojrzenie na Shinigami. – Nie jesteście nawet warci tego, abyśmy walczyli z wami używając całej naszej potęgi. Niestety, nie mamy dużo czasu, a waszym przeznaczeniem jest umrzeć z naszych rąk. Bierz ich, Abare!

Ponownie w powietrze wzbił się kurz, który chwilę wcześniej opadł, ale tym razem nikt się nie wahał. Yumichika i Ikkaku natarli na zmieniającego się mężczyznę, zaś Arrancar z uwolnionym już Resurection zaatakował Toushirou.

Srebrnowłosy odskoczył i machnął Hyorinmaru, obserwując, w jaki sposób przeciwnik paruje najprostsze pchnięcie. Zaskoczony patrzył, jak ramiona stwora rozwijają się, i chociaż chłopak stał tak daleko, prawie zdołały go dosięgnąć. W ostatniej chwili zniknął w shuunpo, aby pojawić się wysoko w powietrzu, gdzie nadal nie był bezpieczny. Arrancar był tuż za nim i ponownie wystawił ręce przed siebie. Shirou dyszał ze zmęczenia, przeklinając blokady reiatsu, których nie mieli czasu zdjąć i patrzył, jak straszliwa broń Hollowa zbliża się do jego twarzy.

Wtedy między nimi pojawiła się wściekła Rei z Kaze no Kitai.

- Króluj na zmarzniętych niebiosach, Hyorinmaru – krzyknął chłopak i lodowy smok przemknął nad głową brunetki, zderzając się z wyciągniętymi ramionami wroga.

Rei ruszyła zaraz za nim, trzymając miecz w dwóch rękach.

- Niech cię cholera – warknęła, zamierzając się na uśmiechniętego nagle stwora.

- To nic nie da – roześmiał się, machając ogonem i łapiąc nic nie podejrzewającą Eiki. Dziewczyna krzyknęła w bólu. Zdążyła tylko usłyszeć, jak Ikkaku zabrania przyjacielowi wtrącać się w walkę. Potem musiała skupić się na złapaniu oddechu.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

- Tnij, Kaze no Kitai – wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem i miecz rozpadł się na mnóstwo kryształowych ostrz, które, wirując wokół pojmanej dziewczyny, mieniły się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy w promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Po drugiej stronie nieboskłonu już zarysowywał się księżyc.

Shikai zaatakował ogon trzymający Eiki i Arrancar wrzasnął z bólu. Brunetka wyślizgnęła się z niego i wpadła wprost w otwarte ramiona Hitsugayi, który poświęcił sekundę na spojrzenie w szafirowe oczy podwładnej. Po chwili postawił ją obok siebie i ponownie skupił uwagę na zawodzącym z bólu przeciwniku.

Rei zrobiła swoje: ostrza uwolnionej Kaze no Kitai były na tyle małe i cienkie, że wsuwały się pod ułożone na sobie na kształt zakładek hierro, raniąc bardzo dotkliwie wroga. Teraz stała naprzeciw niego i przyglądała się swojemu dziełu z chłodnym profesjonalizmem, analizując i kalkulując.

Shirou zadrżał. Nieraz widział dziewczynę w akcji, ale nigdy nie miał okazji przyjrzeć się jej w chwili oczekiwania na kolejny ruch ze strony agresora. Jej spojrzenie nie było zimne. Było obojętne i twarde jak najlepsza stal. Wzrok tych szafirowych oczu był tak straszny, gdyż Rei nie widziała w tym momencie przeciwnika i sojusznika. Ona szukała miejsc, w które mogłaby zadać ciosy wyrządzające największe szkody. Tak, jak nauczył ją Tarou…

Nie zaszczycając go ani jednym spojrzeniem, ruszyła w shuunpo i znalazła się po drugiej stronie Arrancara, leniwym ruchem dłoni kierując strumień śmiercionośnych kryształów w stronę wroga.

Hitsugaya machnął zamaszyście Hyorinmaru i z jego Zanpakutou wystrzelił ogromny lodowy smok, który zaatakował z drugiej strony. Hollow jednak, widząc, że został wzięty w krzyżowy ogień, poderwał się w górę. Toushirou podążył za nim i zaatakował go kilka razy z bliskiej odległości, za każdym uderzeniem odskakując na kilka metrów.

Po pół godziny chłopak miał dość. Pot spływał z jego czoła, sprawiając, że nieposłuszne kosmyki białych włosów przyklejały mu się do twarzy. Dodatkowo, wpadając do oczu, słone krople uniemożliwiały mu ostre widzenie. Oddychał ciężko, patrząc spod zmarszczonych gniewnie brwi na parskającego złośliwym śmiechem Arrancara.

- Tak niewiele potrzeba, aby doprowadzić cię do tego stanu?

- Kurwa! – zaklął pod nosem, rzucając Rei naglące spojrzenie.

- Nie wierzę, że to wy zabiliście pięciu z nas – kontynuował. – Naprawdę, nie macie się czym pochwalić.

Zamiast ramionami, tym razem stwór machnął ogonem, ale spotkał się tylko z tarczą, której ustawienie zabrało Eiki niecałą sekundę. Toushirou spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, bowiem nie słyszał, aby partnerka cokolwiek mówiła. _Nigdy nie słyszałem, aby Shinigami był zdolny do posłużenia się Bakudou bez wypowiedzenia jakichkolwiek słów_, pomyślał.

Widząc, że jego atak nie zadziałał na Rei, Arrancar rzucił się na Hitsugayę.

- No, co jest? – zapytał, patrząc na wściekłego kapitana, który całą energię marnował na odparowywanie ciosów.

Po chwili jednak srebrnowłosy znalazł szansę na wyprowadzenie ataku i machnął Zanpakutou. W powietrzu zamigotały niewielki kawałki lodu, po czym pokryte nim zostały oba ramiona, próbujące dosięgnąć zdyszanego młodzieńca.

- Nie mam czasu, który mógłbym marnować na kogoś, kto nawet nie jest Espadą – warknął, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jeszcze nie otrzymali pozwolenia na zwolnienie blokad reiatsu, chociaż Departament Technologiczny już zatwierdził cały proces.

- Nie powinieneś mnie nie doceniać – wrzasnął Hollow, strząsając z siebie lód. – Taki słaby atak nie wyrządzi mi żadnej krzywdy.

_Nie dziwię się_, pomyślał Hitsugaya, uśmiechając się krzywo. _Ten atak był strasznie słaby w porównaniu z moim normalnym potencjałem_.

Rei obserwowała pojedynek swojego dowódcy w zamyśleniu. Od pewnego czasu czuła na Ziemi nieznane reiatsu, dużo silniejsze od energii trzech Arrancarów, którzy przybyli na początku. Rozumiała, że ktokolwiek to był, starał się ukryć swoją obecność, co mu się w większym stopniu udało. Doskonale też zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że przybysz jest bardzo silnym Arrancarem… _Czy to możliwe, że na Ziemię przybył również Espada?_, pomyślała. Jego reiatsu było niesamowite: przesycone złymi intencjami, ale spokojne i zrównoważone.

Jednocześnie dziewczyna czekała na potwierdzenie zwolnienia blokad reiatsu. Była w stałym kontakcie z Departamentem Technologicznym, którego pracownicy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że po jej powrocie do Społeczeństwa Dusz, czeka ich gehenna.

Nagle Arrancar zaczął bardzo szybko biec. _To chyba się nazywało Sonido_, przypomniała sobie leniwie, opuściła tarczę i spoglądając porozumiewawczo w zmęczone oczy Toushirou, pognała za nim.

Zatrzymali się przed sklepem Urahary, wyczuwając walkę toczącą się w podziemiach. Cicho zeszli do piwnicy, w której Kisuke stworzył warunki treningowe dla Sado, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając nieobecność właściciela. Zamiast Urahary przywitał ich widok Renjiego, wygrywającego pojedynek z Arrancarem, którego widzieli po raz pierwszy.

Toushirou, zirytowany i zły za marnowanie jego czasu, dotknął czubkiem Hyorinmaru ziemię. W powietrzu zamigotały kryształki, ziemię pokrył lód, który pokrył również niskiego Arrancara.

- Nie wierzę – wyjąkał, patrząc, jak zamrażanie rozpoczęło się od jego stóp.

Po chwili przypominał lodową statuę, a ostrza uwolnionej Kaze no Kitai uderzyły w niego, rozbijając posąg w drobny mak. Dwoje oficerów dziesiątego składu wyszło zza wielkiej skały i stanęło za Renjim, opierając się o głaz.

Wyższy Arrancar, zakrwawiony, po chwili runął na ziemię. Renji zmarszczył brwi.

- Wiedziałeś, że zginą, prawda, Arrancarze Patros? – zapytał.

- Tak – skinął głową. Jego potężne ciało pokryte było w całości hierro, jedynie po prawej stronie głowy można było dojrzeć ciemnoniebieskie włosy. – Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić. Zresztą, nie potrzebuję kogoś, kto nawet nie jest w stanie spowolnić kilku Shinigami.

- Ty dupku – warknął Abarai, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

- Zrobię wszystko, aby poznać sekret Hougyoku i zniszczyć Aizena – kontynuował Patros, nie przejmując się zdumionymi westchnieniami Rei i Toushirou. – Nie mogę z tobą przegrać.

- Ja również nie mogę przegrać – odpowiedział porucznik szóstego składu i machnął dłonią trzymającą rękojeść Hihio Zabimaru. Ogromny smok uniósł się w powietrze i jasnoczerwona poświata otoczyła młodego mężczyznę. – Skończmy to.

Zabimaru ruszył na przeciwnika w tym samym momencie, w którym Patros wypalił ze swojej broni. Ogromny smok i złoty promień zderzyły się, tworząc oślepiającą kulę jasnego światła. Najpierw do uszu Rei dotarł ogłuszający huk, po którym do głazu docisnęła ją siła fali uderzeniowej. Czując napór na swoje ciało, krzyknęła przeciągle, ale zamarła, gdy obok niej w skałę wbił się Renji.

Z blasku wyłonił się Patros.

- Podziwiam cię – powiedział cicho. – Dzięki tobie mój szacunek dla Shinigami wzrósł nieznacznie. Jednakże to cię nie uratuje. Wszystko musi mieć swój koniec.

- Nie uda ci się z tego wyjść cało – wykrztusił Abarai, zauważając u swojego boku przyjaciółkę. Rei tylko się tajemniczo uśmiechnęła, po czym przesunęła spojrzenie na krew cieknącą z czoła czerwonowłosego i jej mina zrzedła.

- Nadchodzą takie czasy, kiedy człowiek musi zaakceptować swoją porażkę – dodał Arrancar, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na drobną dziewczynę, która znalazła się przy obolałym Shinigami. – Jakieś ostatnie słowo? Żadne?

Patros przygotował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, kiedy za nim pojawiło się kilkanaście kopii Renjiego i zaatakowało zdumionego Arrancara.

W tym czasie Rei postawiła przed nimi tarczę z dość niskiego poziomu Bakudou, która jednak ochroniła ich przed lecącymi na wszystkie strony odłamkami ziemi.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała zaskoczona, wskazując głową klony.

- Nie pamiętasz, że u Urahary mieszkają też Claud, Lilin i Nova? – odpowiedział pytaniem i Eiki musiała się uśmiechnąć.

Jakby na zawołanie podbiegła do nich jasnowłosa dziewczynka, która pomogła porucznikowi wstać.

- Czemu nadal tu jesteście? – zapytał Abarai, pozwalając Lilin sobie pomóc. – To, co on sobą reprezentuje, to dla was za dużo.

- Przecież nie mogliśmy tak ciebie zostawić – prychnęła oburzona blondyneczka i Rei musiała przyznać jej rację. Po chwili zmarszczyła brwi i zniknęła, podążając za dwojgiem towarzyszy, którzy przemieścili się prawie niezauważenie.

Pojawiła się obok Novy, gdzie stał już zmęczony Hitsugaya i leżeli Abarai i Lilin. Wszyscy wyglądali fatalnie, szczególnie po ostatniej eksplozji wywołanej przez Patrosa. Rei uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do Shirou i skupiła uwagę na słowach Lilin.

- Znalazłam jego słabość – powiedziała zmodyfikowana dusza. – Claud, Nova, wiecie, co robić?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedzieli.

- My powstrzymamy jego ataki, podczas gdy wy będziecie mieć okazję, aby go zniszczyć – powiedziała, patrząc na Abaraia.

- Pomogę ci – zaofiarowała się Eiki, widząc zmęczenie pozostałych Shinigami. Spojrzała w oczy Lilin, która jednak pokręciła przecząco głową. – Czy wy na pewno sobie poradzicie?

- Głupia – fuknęła blondynka. – Jesteśmy zmodyfikowanymi duszami, stworzonymi, aby brać udział w walkach. Nie poddamy się nawet wtedy, gdy walczymy z kimś, kogo nie możemy pokonać.

- W porządku – wtrącił Renji, wstając z ziemi. – Tylko nie dajcie się zabić.

Rei słyszała wściekłe nawoływania Patrosa, ale nie pokazała się. Razem z Renjim czekali na odpowiedni moment.

- Przejrzałam twoją technikę – krzyknęła Lilin, pojawiając się dokładnie naprzeciw zdziwionego Patrosa, który roześmiał się, słysząc jej głos.

- Zastanawiałem się, kto stanie do walki ze mną i okazuje się, że potężni Shinigami wystawiają do pojedynku płotkę – prychnął z rozbawieniem. – Przecież potrafisz używać tylko prostych iluzji, dziecko.

- Kto tu jest płotką? – wrzasnęła, wytrącona z równowagi. – To ty jesteś idiotą, który zna tylko jedną technikę!

- Słucham? – dopiero te słowa przykuły uwagę Arrancara.

- Przecież powiedziałam, że przejrzałam twoją technikę! Jeśli chcesz wygrać, musisz użyć jakiejś innej.

- Jeśli masz zamiar tak gadać, to nie zostawiasz mi większego wyboru – Patros odchylił się lekko do tyłu. – Gdy już cię zabiję, nie będzie żadnych resztek do pozbierania.

- Więc do dzieła – prowokowała go.

Lilin zaczęła nagle świecić czerwonym światłem, a jej włosy nieco się uniosły, gdy zbierała wokół siebie całą swoją energię. Wokół Arrancara pojawiło się mnóstwo kopii całej trójki. Patros wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i zaatakował. Wszystkie klony zniknęły w błysku światła, zaś mężczyzna, chciał schować miecz z powrotem do pochwy.

I właśnie tam napotkał przeszkodę.

Katana zatopiła się w ciele Clauda, który tylko jęknął z bólu, po czym odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na wroga ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Lilin podczołgała się do nich.

- Zdradził cię twój styl – wykrztusiła. – Po każdym ataku musiałeś schować miecz do pochwy. To znaczy, że właśnie tam zbiera się twoja moc, którą możesz uwalniać tylko za pomocą Zanpakutou. A to z kolei oznacza, że dopóki nie schowasz katany, nie możesz wyprowadzić kolejnego uderzenia. Dodatkowo, im silniejsze były twoje ciosy, tym większy zamach brałeś.

Słuchając przemowy blondynki, która teraz musiała dłonią trzymać swoją różową sukienkę, aby ta nie zleciała z niej, Rei uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem. Widziała szok w oczach Arrancara, co świadczyło o tym, że dziewczynka celnie trafiła.

Patros zaatakował drugą ręką, gdzie zaczął formować Cero i Eiki klepnęła Renjiego w ramię. Jednak zanim zdążyli coś zrobić, między Lilin i Patrosem pojawił się Nova, który wchłonął pocisk i przeniósł go do innego wymiaru. Blondynka zauważyła poruszenie za Arrancarem i jej oczy się rozjaśniły.

- Renji, Rei… Teraz!

- Ty, który nosisz maskę z krwi, unosisz się na tysiącach trzepoczących skrzydeł, utwórz dwa lotosy na ścianie niebieskich płomieni! Otwórz niebiosa i uderz niebieskim ogniem. Hadou, numer 73. Podwójny Lotos, Niebieski Ogień, Upadek!

Z rąk Eiki wystrzelił potężny błękitny promień, wokół którego owinął się Hihio Zabimaru. Smok otworzył paszczę i posłał podobny do Cero pocisk, który wraz z zaklęciem Rei uderzył Patrosa. W błysku oślepiającego światła Arrancar przestał istnieć. Na ziemię upadła niewielka, przezroczysta skrzyneczka.

Jednocześnie osunęła się uśmiechnięta Lilin.

- Udało się, Renji – zdążyła wyszeptać, kiedy poczuła uścisk silnych dłoni na swoich ramionach. Z wysiłkiem otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto w zmartwioną twarz Kisuke. – Urahara-san?

- Przykro mi, że się spóźniłem – przeprosił, co było skierowane również do zbliżających się Renjiego, Rei i Toushirou. – Już jesteśmy w domu, Abarai-san.

Ledwo zdążył to powiedzieć, nad Sado otworzyła się brama wymiarów, przez którą wypadli Claud i Nova. Renji drgnął, ale Eiki położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Świetnie się spisaliście – Kisuke odwrócił do nich głowę i uśmiechnął się spokojnie.

- Trochę dostaliśmy po tyłkach – roześmiał się Claud.

Za plecami Toushirou pojawili się Yumichika i Ikkaku.

- Kapitanie Hitsugaya – zasalutowali. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Widzę, że wszyscy mocno oberwaliście – Urahara zacmokał, zdziwiony, patrząc na zadrapania i krwawiące rany Shinigami ze Specjalnego Składu Hitsugayi. Najdłużej jego spojrzenie spoczywało na zamyślonej, spoglądającej w dal Rei. _Jeśli kiedykolwiek Shinji zobaczy ją w takim stanie, jak ostatnio, zabije mnie za to, że jej nie dopilnowałem_, pomyślał, mrugając. – Widzicie, Aizen manipulował tymi trzema Arrancarami.

- Manipulował? – zapytał Shirou, podchodząc bliżej Eiki. Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się i z uśmiechem spojrzała w zmęczone oczy partnera.

- Czy to jest Hougyoku, które mieli przy sobie? – Kisuke wskazał głową skrzyneczkę, która wypadła z ciała Patrosa. Toushirou chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie szkło i znajdująca się w nim kulka skruszyły się. Zdziwieni Shinigami odwrócili się do klęczącego Urahary, na którego kolanach nadal znajdowała się Lilin. – Aizen pozwolił im wziąć fałszywe Hougyoku. Jestem jego twórcą, więc powinniście mi uwierzyć, że Hougyoku nie może tak łatwo zostać zniszczone. Aizen ich oszukał, prawdopodobnie wykorzystując Kyouka Suigetsu. Gdyby to nie była fałszywka, kradzież byłaby dużo trudniejsza…

- Pozwolił im ją wziąć? – zapytał Renji, zastanawiając się, skąd Urahara bierze swoją wiedzę. – Ale dlaczego?

- Nie wiem na pewno – mężczyzna schylił głowę, a Rei zacisnęła zęby. Była pewna, że blondyn nie mówił im całej prawdy. – Gdy wracaliśmy do sklepu, spotkaliśmy Espadę, który, o dziwo, nie chciał z nami walczyć. Otworzył Gargantę i odszedł do Hueco Mundo. Prawdopodobnie Aizen miał jakiś cel w tym, aby ta trójka odwróciła waszą uwagę, co pozwoliło temu młodemu Espadzie wykonać jego zadanie. Nie mogło być innego powodu, aby ktoś śledził Patrosa i jego współpracowników.

Rei skinęła głową. Była pewna, że wyczuwała reiatsu Espady. Wiedziała również, że kiedyś będzie musiała się z nim spotkać, aby zrozumieć to dziwne przyciąganie, jakie czuła. Potrząsnęła mocno głową i wyrzuciła wspomnienie o jego energii duchowej z pamięci.

- Aizen wiedział, że my się nimi zajmiemy – dopowiedziała, patrząc drwiąco na Kisuke. – Mógł ich spokojnie zignorować. Nie mieli prawdziwego Hougyoku i było pewne, że na Ziemi zginą. Nawet jeśli miał jakieś ukryte zamiary, na pewno udało mu się jedno…

- W jego oddziałach nie ma już zdrajców – dokończył jej wypowiedź Toushirou.

Spojrzeli po sobie, po czym się pożegnali. Rei i Shirou chcieli wrócić do domu Inoue, aby wziąć gorący prysznic i odespać zmęczenie.

Brunetka przez cały czas miała jednak wrażenie, że to wcale nie była ta burza, którą zwiastowała cisza. Sztorm miał dopiero nadejść i dziewczyna zastanawiała się, ile żyć tym razem zabierze.


End file.
